


Deep Purple

by whitebro



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cannibalism, Horror, Lovecraftian, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: u球的呼唤+地球恐怖事件
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. 异变

这颗星球位于星系边缘，远离赛博坦黄金时期所扩充的星域，也远离其他机械种族制造的文明盛景，可以说是一个不折不扣的蛮荒地带。  
这颗外表蔚蓝的星球隐藏着天文数字级别的碳基生物，它们，那些光怪陆离令机作呕的碳基群落就存在于威震天的脚下，确切地说，是在报应号之下。  
这样的意识再次出现在威震天芯里，像一座巨大的冰山漂浮在他的意识洋流中，让他觉得不安。  
一直以来，一种莫名的，对碳基生物的隐秘排斥盘桓在威震天的火种之中。他曾经自我辩解：碳基都是低级生物，寿命极短，身躯又不堪一击，无论从美学角度或是实用角度来看，都并不值得他付出什么算力来考量，这样的情绪不过是厌恶罢了。但这种解释甚至不能说服他自己，因为面对弱者，他唯独不该拥有的情绪就是恐惧。  
威震天作为霸天虎的首领，当然不会表现出丝毫动摇。他踏上这颗星球，就要做一个征服者，而他也的确表现得像那么回事儿——他不能让自己的下属发现任何异样。  
但最近，威震天开始怀疑红蜘蛛多多少少看出了些端倪。  
上一次，在一场为了争夺矿藏的战争——不，也许是单方面屠杀——之后，威震天急迫地想要用高温射线烘烤那颗充满诡异碳基生物的星球，然后用赛博坦合金覆盖整个地表。在命令下达之后，他听见红蜘蛛嗤笑了一声，晃了晃纤细的臂甲。  
“这么做对霸天虎有什么好处？我们为什么不直接开矿？”红蜘蛛尖声说。  
威震天自然立刻斥责了红蜘蛛，说是为了安全起见，但他知道红蜘蛛并不愚蠢。早在威震天还在不见天日的矿井之下劳作的时候，红蜘蛛就已经学会细芯地计算一支军队的投入产出比了。况且，红蜘蛛也知道威震天不蠢。基于这样的考量，威震天总觉得红蜘蛛看穿了他的恐惧，并在背后监视他。  
威震天对红蜘蛛的评价在某种程度上非常准确，就像红蜘蛛对威震天的了解比需要的更多一样。  
红蜘蛛察觉到威震天“不对劲”，确切地说，是比以前的碳基过敏“还不对劲”就在几个恒星循环之前，威震天利用宇宙大帝之血的力量“死而复生”之后。  
事实上，红蜘蛛对所谓的“宇宙大帝的力量”并不痴迷，起码远远没有达到用自己的火种做实验的程度，但他也的确偷走了一小块黑暗能量的样本，无论如何，比起拥有力量，他更关芯这些神秘的晶体到底给予了威震天怎样的改变。红蜘蛛是个绝对的实用主义者，对于虚无缥缈的“宇宙大帝的力量”或者是赛博坦古籍中记载的奇迹全部不屑一顾，对他而言，他的目标只有一个，就是取代威震天。所以也理所当然地关注目标的一举一动。  
一直以来，威震天把红蜘蛛看成一个还未全部成长为他的“未完全体”，事实上，以威震天的自我中心思维来说，他觉得宇宙间所有有感知能力的生物体都是他的“未完全体”，因为种种机缘而未能够成为一个威震天。这个想法的内在逻辑是：只有他才是完美的，当然，也是最为强大的，其他生物因为未能成为一个威震天而理所当然地为他所支配和奴役。同时，如果一个机子，比如红蜘蛛，比威震天本机还要威震天，那么威震天当然就失去了一个统治者的地位，成为一个“未完全体”了。在威震天的逻辑内部他时刻可能失去自己的全部价值，如果他被证明不够“威震天”。当然，红蜘蛛也很明白这一点。所以当威震天大半夜拿着一份试剂偷偷去化验的时候，红蜘蛛立马就动用手段跟了上去。  
那是一份深紫色的液体，红蜘蛛觉得有些像液化提纯之后的黑暗能量，这个猜测尚且没有被证实，因为威震天对于这份样本极其重视，以至于红蜘蛛根本接触不到它的任何信息。这当然也更加引起了红蜘蛛的注意。他觉得自己必须要做点什么把威震天支开，好搞清楚这家伙究竟在研究什么。  
——“所以我们现在就放任汽车人在下面乱窜？”在例行会议中，红蜘蛛尖刻地提出。“况且我们需要新的能量来源。”  
威震天看起来有点儿芯不在焉，红蜘蛛挑了挑眉，出于惊诧。毕竟平时提起和汽车人正面对决的事情威震天都会很兴奋，而此刻，威震天表现得极为冷漠，他扭过头雕，看了红蜘蛛一眼，然后又看向声波。  
“船上出现了能量短缺情况？”威震天低沉地问。  
红蜘蛛把臂甲交叠在胸甲前，两根细长的氖射线炮管彼此交叉，威震天的声音……好像变了，红蜘蛛想，也许是频率，亦或者是胸腔共振变得不同了，那种低哑的音调混上了些奇怪的杂音，几乎像是一个……碳基生物？红蜘蛛摇了摇头雕，试着把这个愚蠢的念头甩掉。但与此同时，这些异常让他莫名地想逃离这里，逃离这个过分安静、铅灰色的封闭舱室，仿佛是他的火种在向底层协议发送危险信号。红蜘蛛斜着光学镜瞄了声波一眼，希望擅长搜集分析信息的深蓝色金刚能发现这些异常，但声波依然是那副波澜不惊的样子，他的臂甲收在身体两侧，激光鸟安静地栖息在他的胸甲上。一份能量消耗报告被投影在威震天面前，结论自然和红蜘蛛所说的别无二致。威震天看起来有些犹豫，他又看了看报告，然后询问声波有没有可靠的矿脉。  
一份标记清晰的3D图像取代了报告的位置，威震天仔细看了看被标记的矿脉，然后点点头，“当然。我们需要能量。我亲自带队，红蜘蛛你留在报应号镇守。”威震天居高临下地盯着红蜘蛛看了几纳秒，然后又安排声波也留在飞船上。  
红蜘蛛注意到威震天挑选了一处不算富的矿脉，地处偏远，这种举动好像是在避免和汽车人起正面冲突似的。这太不寻常了，毕竟过去的威震天是无事也要生非的类型，红蜘蛛曾经认为威震天是为了炫耀自己的武力所以做出各种愚蠢冒进的行动。红蜘蛛把这些指挥失误归结于角斗士的坏习惯——总觉得和敌首一对一对决就能解决一切问题。又或者，红蜘蛛想，威震天需要战斗，就像他近乎偏执地寻找宇宙大帝的血脉一样，一种从火种深处迸发出的力量驱使着他，而这种力量才是威震天真正可怕的地方。

***

霸天虎的能量信号出现在北半球的一处荒野之中，汽车人基地立马响起了警报声，正坐在仪器前查看资料的救护车露出一个混杂着厌烦和愤怒的表情。  
“大概是为了能量矿。”救护车对快走过来的擎天柱说。“他们在急速巡航。”  
“附近有人类聚居地吗？”擎天柱盯着屏幕，试着从那些快速移动的红色小点中判断出敌方的数量。  
“没有。”救护车回答，“这里地形很复杂，对于地面单位而言可不是好消息。”救护车补充道。  
“威震天……”擎天柱顿了一下，然后继续问下去。“他出现了吗？”  
救护车用手指点了点屏幕上那个移动速度最快的红色标记，“在这儿……”  
“我亲自去。”擎天柱立刻说。  
救护车耸耸肩，“准备好了我就给你们开路环桥，注意安全，好吗？”  
“尽量不给你增加工作量。”擎天柱回答。  
救护车无从判断这句话究竟有没有开玩笑的意味，或者说擎天柱真的只考虑是否增加医疗单位工作量的问题。救护车小声的叹口气，散热扇安静地增加了功率。但他什么都没说，只是快速设定好坐标，然后为汽车人们开启路环桥。在一阵光晕和微弱的反冲击波之后，擎天柱和阿尔茜、大黄蜂一起，消失在了光幕之中。  
擎天柱到达的时候许多霸天虎飞行单位已经带着能量晶体返航了，这很不寻常，因为按照威震天的性子，他总是将能量晶体切割下来，堆放在一起（擎天柱觉得这种仪式感大概能够满足威震天的储藏癖好），等开采完全结束之后再将所有能量晶体通过路环桥运回母舰。而不是像现在这样，由个体携带少量能量晶体直接返回报应号。擎天柱皱了皱眉，他示意阿尔茜和大黄蜂暂时隐藏，等所有霸天虎量产机全部起飞之后，再堵住矿洞入口。  
——威震天是不是在搞什么鬼？阿尔茜在通讯里说。  
——这可不像他的作风。她补充道。  
——注意隐蔽，继续观察。擎天柱回答。  
这也许是个圈套，虽然并不符合威震天的行事风格，但……也许是红蜘蛛出的主意。擎天柱叹了口气，之前，威震天试着唤醒整个赛博坦业已安息的金刚来为他战斗，而在那场战役之前，擎天柱也已经有几赛年没有见到威震天了。据消息说，他是在宇宙间寻找黑暗能量。——他们需要一次谈话。擎天柱想，他们得聊聊地球，还有未来。擎天柱希望这一次他能够拯救这个生机勃勃的星球，而不是像过去那样，以一个被金属覆盖荒凉死寂的球体作为战争的句点。  
——威震天出现了。阿尔茜在通讯频道里通知全员。她看到威震天从矿洞深处走了出来。  
——有其他能量信号吗？擎天柱在通讯中询问值守基地的救护车。  
——没有，除非他的帮手不是变形金刚。  
——以威震天的骄傲，他绝不可能找碳基帮忙。我去拦住他，你们在这里接应。  
擎天柱小幅度地摇摇头，然后从自己藏身的岩石之后走出来，变形，飞驶到威震天身边挡住他的去路。他本以为威震天会正面迎战，但出乎意料之外的是威震天竟然准备变形飞走。擎天柱迅速变形成基础模式，扑了上去，抱住威震天的腰甲阻止他变形，威震天发出一声怒吼，而后和擎天柱扭打起来，在互相试着压制对方的近身搏斗中，威震天和擎天柱一起滚进了矿洞。  
“现在你飞不走了。”擎天柱迅速站起身结束缠斗。这儿地形很理想，洞壁上沿堪堪擦过威震天的头雕，威震天无法在这么狭窄的地方变形飞离。擎天柱擦了擦摄食口边的能量液，伸出臂甲挡在狭窄的矿洞出口。“我想和你谈谈。”  
“你觉得你能拦得住我？”威震天挑了挑眉。  
“如果你开炮，这里就会塌方。”擎天柱低声说。他注意到威震天的神色有一丝慌张，尖利的金属爪捂在腹甲处。他不记得自己攻击了威震天的腹甲，毕竟他们互相牵制，能攻击到的地方只有肩甲、后背和头雕。  
“你的腹甲……”  
“说吧。”威震天打断他的疑问，把双手背到身后去，低头看着擎天柱，做出一副胜券在握的模样来。“我知道你想说什么，不过是放过这个星球之类的蠢话，你说过几万遍，我也听了几万遍，有什么意义？还是说，你只是喜欢说教，我的领袖？那我也不妨听一听。”威震天挥了挥臂甲，“请吧。”  
擎天柱不放芯地盯了盯威震天的腹甲，没错，他一定是受了伤，所以才急着回报应号修理，那么是谁伤了威震天呢？是霸天虎内讧吗？还是其他状况？擎天柱叹了口气。  
“你的腹甲受伤了对吗？先帮你处理一下再谈其他吧。”擎天柱轻声说。“你现在的状态，我不会攻击你的。”  
威震天的神色变得愤怒起来，“我没有任何故障，你个炉渣！”他低吼着，用手掌挡住自己的腹甲，“敢扫描我就宰了你。”  
擎天柱惊讶地张大了光学镜，在他记忆中，威震天并不是个讳疾忌医的金刚，在他们漫长的拉锯战中也并不是没有暂时停战甚至合作的时刻，威震天会很放芯地让他处理故障和伤口，擎天柱能感觉到那份沉甸甸的信任，基于此，擎天柱担芯地蹙起眉头，慢慢走近威震天。  
“你再往前走我就把这儿炸烂，我知道你的两个小汽车人还在外面，到时候他们肯定会冲进来救你。我倒想看看到底是我结实还是他们结实。”威震天开始充能他的融合炮，擎天柱立刻停下了脚步。  
“我不过去，我只是……”擎天柱叹了口气，没有接着说下去。  
“我明白你想要什么。”看见擎天柱停下脚步，威震天暂时放松了一些。“我们可以停战。在此期间我保证不会伤害地球上的生物，但我需要能量矿。”  
擎天柱点点头，“所以……你是真的伤的很重，对吗？”  
过去这样的情况也曾发生过，威震天被重创，需要时间喘息，所以打出停战牌。擎天柱知道等银灰色的暴君恢复，就一定会卷土重来，但他依然总会答应这样的提议，希望某一次停战状态可以就那样一直持续下去。  
威震天沉默了几秒钟，然后把头雕扭过去，不去看那对湛蓝的光学镜。  
“如果你向我承诺关掉光学镜，不多管闲事安静躺着的话，我就跟你来一次。”威震天低沉地说。“之后，你就让我走，我会信守承诺。”  
擎天柱后退了两步，他意识到自己单独把威震天堵在这里，让他无法使用融合炮也不能变形的行为是有嫌疑的。——也许他潜意识里真的是这样考虑的？  
“我没有这个意思。”擎天柱苍白地解释道。  
“我是这个意思，行了吧，你他渣到底拆不拆？”威震天不耐烦地低吼。  
擎天柱发现他的声音里有一种奇异的粘腻感，低沉、火炭般嘶哑，再加上截然不同的……几乎像是那种密林间的碳基兽类一般的频率，擎天柱觉得惊异，他怀疑自己的处理器被过多的思念信息流冲击异常了，所以才会这样觉得。擎天柱想，无论如何，他必须得照顾威震天的骄傲，从过去到可见的未来，所以，他找了一块相对平坦的岩石地面躺了下去，然后关上了光学镜。  
“我关好了。”擎天柱低声说。实际上他并没有自己想的那么饱含负罪感，反正等威震天机体恢复之后，绝对不会因为这点儿温存对他留手，他当然也不能，这只不过是为了满足威震天偶尔迸发的欲念罢了。当然，满足威震天这件事本身就能让擎天柱觉得精神餍足。  
威震天走近擎天柱，蹲下身端详了一下自己的旧日情人，他的火种突然开始发烫，一种从腹甲深处涌出的欲望让他燃烧了起来，过去，威震天从来都是直面欲望的类型，当他想和他的奥利安对接，他会想办法跑到铁堡去，尽情尽兴地享受整个夜晚。而现在……  
他在发抖。  
他因为自己的欲望而恐惧……  
几个月循环之前，大概就是他借由黑暗能量再次苏醒之后，他总是被奇异的深紫色梦魇折磨得无法休息，他听到一种深沉的召唤，就在他脚下，不断地向他重复着，呢喃着，这颗充满碳基的大地在召唤着他。而随着时间推移这种异常信号越来越尖锐。直到一个昏暗的黄昏，一股力量牵引着他飞行到一座正在喷发的火山周边，那些诡异的，泛着深紫色的岩浆喷薄而出，就像大地的伤口一般。  
“黑暗能量？”  
威震天拾起一块冷却的晶体，惊异地发现这正是他在宇宙间疯狂找寻的能量源。而就在他触碰到那些晶体的瞬间，深紫色的纹路开始在他机体上蔓延开来，那些散落在地表的深紫色晶体如同有生命一般向威震天滚动过来，而后被他的机体表面吸收。  
等那些晶体全部进入威震天的机体之后（在此期间威震天失去了行动能力），威震天觉得自己像一个亟待爆炸的炸药桶，充满了欲望，他想去杀戮，去毁灭，想在狂暴的等离子风中飞行，然而最终，他想起了奥利安……他想抓住大千世界中的这一个点，这一个脆弱而令他疼痛的奇点。他想要爱。在火山喷发结束之后，威震天像被抽走了力量一般跪坐在地面上，那种深沉的声音从火山深处，从他的脚下，甚至他的机体内部传出来。那是一个简单而又古老的词汇，象征着融合和新生。  
等威震天回复神志之后，他回到了报应号，没有和任何机子提起这件事。  
火山喷发事件之后的一个月循环，报应号上。  
威震天生活仓的舱门沉重地落下了。生活舱内一片昏暗，威震天再三确认自己没有受到监控，然后小心翼翼地走到角落，面对着墙壁，用螺丝刀揭开腿甲下方的一小块外甲，他仔细检查了两遍，确定那些触感粘腻的紫色物质已经完全消失了，他松了口气。——如果替换零件和管线还不能消灭那些寄生物的话，他也实在不知道该怎么办了。毕竟这是他自己的机体，如果是别的机子，自然大可以直接丢进焚化炉了事。  
威震天感觉自己线路中的冗余被消解了，自从那天从活火山回来之后，他就一直被这件事困扰着，甚至也没有算力去管那些到处乱窜的汽车人，现在，他终于可以腾出时间来会一会老朋友了。  
威震天的雄心壮志如过往一般，将他的整个机体都点燃了，他站起身，活动一下机体，然而，就在几乎全然放松的时刻，他突然觉查到腹甲深处有一种奇异的摩擦感，他下意识伸手摸了摸腹甲，猛然意识到从火山地区回来时，他的腿甲也是这种感觉，之后，他就发现那些深紫色的碳基肉芽出现在他的机体内部，附着在管线之间。那时威震天的处理器溢满了无法言喻的恶芯感，他立刻伸手想把它们扯下来，极度的疼痛反馈如尖利的脉冲一样划过他的金属脊椎——来自火种深处的恐惧瞬间侵袭了威震天的整个神经网络。他被自己的机体吓到了，吓得几乎无法行动，但这种状态并没有持续太久，数百万年的战争经历让他成功克制住了慌张，当机立断地忍着疼把那些深紫色、黏糊糊的东西用臂刀刮了出来。那些令他作呕的粘腻物质在金属地板上搏动了几下，就像濒死的生命那样，而后就化成了一滩深紫色的液体。之后，威震天收集了一些液体去化验，而化验结果，却成了他处理器里另一个沉重的负担。  
威震天的散热器轰响起来，他的臂甲开始发抖，深紫色的阴影笼罩着他，像一团火焰一样炙烤着他的理智。他从子空间掏出一把锋利的粒子刀，启动，然后打开自己的腹甲。事实比他想象的还糟糕，那些黏糊糊的紫色物质已经在他的腹腔内部生长了一大片，而他能够终于感觉到它的存在，也是因为这些东西已经阻碍了内部零件的运转。威震天爆发出一声怒吼，一拳砸在厚重的舱壁上，憎恶和恐惧让他的机体剧烈颤动起来。他站在那儿，面对着铅灰色的墙壁，花了几个循环让自己冷静下来，而后，也只能继续用粒子刀小心翼翼地将他能够得着的部分切除。理智告诉他，他应该去找医疗单位彻底解决问题，但介于威震天并不想让任何机子了解这紫色物质的真实面目，所以，他最终还是决定自己处理故障。  
但一切并没有就此停止。  
现在，在黑暗的矿洞之中，和宿敌相对的时刻，他的腹甲和对接面板咔哒一声同时弹开了，深紫色的，粘腻柔韧的碳基肢体从威震天腹甲探了出来。  
“不。”威震天短促地低吼了一声。  
“你改主意了吗？”擎天柱轻声问。“要我起来吗？”  
“没有，关上你的光学镜。”  
“我会的。”擎天柱回答。  
深紫色的触肢慢慢靠近擎天柱的机体，像是陶醉在对方的磁场中一般暂时停滞了一下，而后就目的明确地抚上了透明的胸甲玻璃。粘腻湿润的触感让擎天柱以为他的伴侣在轻轻舔吻他，他小声地呼出一口气，散热设备骤然升高了功率。  
触肢试探性地钻进车窗玻璃的缝隙之间，仿佛想要钻进去似的，而领袖也就配合地打开了车窗。威震天立刻愤怒地揪住那根紫色的触肢，把它硬塞回自己的腹甲里去。威震天不明白这玩意儿是怎么和他的神经网络链接的，但它触碰擎天柱时传回的触觉信息是无比真实的，甚至比他自己的触摸还要真实。同时也让他涌起了一股不合时宜的饥饿感。  
“打开。”威震天敲了敲擎天柱的前挡板，他明白自己必须速战速决，然后回飞船进食。  
领袖很快弹开了自己的前挡板，充能完毕的输出管精神地从卡槽中跳出来，威震天还没来得及骑上去，那根不听指挥的深紫色触肢就又自己冒了出来，缠上领袖红蓝相间的输出管。领袖闷哼了一声，那根触肢四处探查了一番，而后就圈住了输出管盾圆形的顶端开始挤压。  
威震天顿时怒不可遏，他弹出臂刀，手起刀落地斩断了那根贪婪的深紫色触肢，疼痛让威震天低呼了一声，但他没有耽搁，立刻把那根缠在领袖管子上，还在搏动的软肢扯下来，丢到远处去。威震天知道这东西迟早还会长回来的，但不是现在，他并不想和任何东西分享领袖。威震天的腹部在淌紫色的能量液，但他顾不了许多了，他捂着腹部，骑了上去。  
比想象中更柔软的包裹让擎天柱有些诧异，距离上次对接已经过去很多赛年了，但擎天柱记得每一个小细节，包括信息节点的位置和对方喜欢的脉冲频率，所以他能够明确地判断出威震天的接口变得不一样了。  
“你……换了接口？”擎天柱轻声问，“好软。”他小声叹喟。  
威震天晃动腰甲的动作顿时停滞了，他没想到自己的异变已经深入到了这个程度。但无可辩驳的是他觉得一切好极了，摩擦和微电流源源不断地带给他直冲脑模块的快感脉冲，与此同时他又觉得饥饿，那种深沉的呼唤又从他的体内响起来，催促着他，疼痛几乎消失了，他的内腔仿佛变成了一个深不见底的深渊，需要把所见的一切都填进去，才能暂时满足。而在这一切欲念之上的，是威震天充满困惑和恐惧的火种，他知道自己在缓慢地变化，他在失控，在滑向未知。而他此刻唯一能够抓紧的也仅仅是他的对手，他的领袖。  
在对接中，擎天柱小心翼翼地抚摸威震天的腰甲，在没有接收到明确的抵触之后，又把手指轻柔地移动到了下腹，他触到了淌下来的能量液，那粘稠的液体温热地漫过他的指尖。  
“你在流能量液，伤得很重吗……”  
“别他渣乱动，你这个生锈的小卡车。”威震天拉开擎天柱的手掌，然后与自己尖利的金属爪十指相扣。猛烈的过载来得很突然，在无意识中，威震天俯下身，在领袖的胸甲上狠狠咬了一口。不同于过去亲昵的唇齿厮磨，这一口威震天是实打实地咬了下去，甚至扯下了一小块外甲，擎天柱痛呼出声，但他没有做任何反抗甚至防御动作。这能量液的滋味过于鲜美，以至于威震天甚至想得到更多，更多……不——这不对劲。一道恐惧的惊雷突然划过威震天浸满欢愉的神经网络，他意识到，这种无法餍足的食欲也许来自于那些紫色的……寄生体。它想要……进食……  
而它的食物是……  
“还在恨我吗？”擎天柱轻声问。打断了威震天的思虑。  
领袖的管子还被收纳在对方柔软的包裹中，而一次过载显然也并不能让暴君满足。威震天整理好紊乱的电流，又开始下一轮对接，他知道自己现在绝望地需要这个。  
“你……背叛了我。”在粗重喘息的间隙，威震天低哑地回答。  
“你现在……还这么觉得？”擎天柱低声质问。  
“不然呢？你不过想让我说我们理念不同，本来就不可能走到一起，对吗？”  
“我想说……我从来没有背叛过你。”擎天柱说，“如果我真的背叛了你，现在不会这样毫无防备的躺在这儿。”  
威震天明白了擎天柱的意图，或者说这么久以来他一直明白。他没有回答，只是俯下身去亲吻领袖。

***

“你和汽车人讲和了？为什么？”  
红蜘蛛尖利的声音回荡在舱中，威震天话音未落，红蜘蛛就嚷了起来。这段时间威震天一直躲在生活舱里闭门不出，依靠通讯来下达命令，红蜘蛛觉得实在无法忍受，是时候和他摊牌了。于是直截了当地闯进了威震天的生活仓。  
“我们现在有优势。”红蜘蛛补充。“我们兵员更多，而且能量充足。”  
“只是暂时停战，我有更重要的事情做。”威震天低沉地回答。  
“如果你还想去寻找更多黑暗能量，大可以把霸天虎交给我。”红蜘蛛说。“我干得挺好。”  
威震天觉得脑模块嗡嗡作响，腹甲内部的触肢大概又在生长了，或者其他什么地方也会在某个时刻冒出紫色肉芽来，一种奇异的鼓胀感伴随着油箱的哀鸣一起搅扰他的神经，红蜘蛛的声音听起来太尖利了，简直像一块碎玻璃一样扎在他的音频接收器上。  
“你可以把霸天虎交给我……”红蜘蛛孜孜不倦地继续说下去，“我能在几个太阳循环内消灭所有汽车人，我可以和人类联合起来，你明白吗？在人类眼中霸天虎和汽车人是同样的，我只需要一点儿小小的谋划……”  
威震天觉得极其饥饿，他的油箱像是翻转了那样疼得难受，他弓起机体，用手捂住腹部。  
“你……出了什么毛病？”  
红蜘蛛停下了滔滔不绝的长篇大论，一瞬不瞬地盯着威震天看。在他的脑模块里，或者说是火种里，威震天是绝不可能在任何金刚面前显露出疲态的，就算他受了重伤，失去了肢体他也绝不会露出不堪忍耐的模样。而现在，威震天的面甲上写满了疼痛，他的机体甚至发出了金属崩裂的声响。  
“滚出去。”威震天挥了挥臂甲，示意红蜘蛛离开他的生活舱。  
但红蜘蛛从来都不是乐意听从的类型。  
“你也许应该停止了。”红蜘蛛挑了挑眉，依然盯着威震天。  
“停止……什么？”  
“黑暗能量，你把它们吃下去，或者……喝下去了，不是吗？我知道那份样本的内容就是黑暗能量！它让你变蠢，让你变得软弱，变得不像威震天！”  
威震天的机体震了一下，他盯着红蜘蛛的光学镜看。“不像威震天”曾经是威震天火种深处最庞大的恐惧，他明白红蜘蛛想让他振作起来，但是……  
“你不该这么愚蠢地下线，你应该在你的高光时刻，在你最强盛的时候被我取而代之，而不是现在这样乱吃东西而死。”红蜘蛛说。“我当然不是关芯你的安危。”红蜘蛛补充道。  
威震天摇了摇头，事已至此，他终于对红蜘蛛吐出一句憋在芯里很久的实话。  
“已经太晚了。”威震天低声说。  
“真没想到你会说出这种蠢话，看来黑暗能量已经腐蚀了你的脑模块。你需要强制戒断，你需要我……”红蜘蛛的话还未说完，就被猛然勒住了脖颈，诡异的暗紫色触肢快速收紧，让他的发声器瞬间下线。红蜘蛛从胸腔深处发出一丝悲鸣，试着用手去扯那来历不明的粘腻肢体。但它的力量实在太强了。红蜘蛛又试着弹出臂刀自保，而另一条有力的触肢很快弹了过去，缠住他的臂甲，从紫色触肢发射出的强脉冲瞬间使红蜘蛛的系统崩溃，他的眼前不断弹出红色警报。  
红蜘蛛用即将失能的光学镜绝望地看向威震天，以寻求帮助，而后，他模糊的视界勉强辨认出了那两条触肢的来源——他效忠了几百万年的首领。  
“我控制不住自己，红蜘蛛，我并不想……”  
熟悉的面甲上露出了陌生的悲哀神情，银白色机子的机体扭曲成一个诡异的角度，看起来威震天已经弹出了锋利的臂刀试图救援，但却被更高级别的控制者主宰了行动，威震天机体的原生质上逐渐渗出紫色的网格纹路，那大概就是此刻控制威震天的力量来源了。紫色……是宇宙大帝？红蜘蛛有些想笑，这难道就是威震天追求了这么久的“绝对力量”吗？一种甚至会瓦解自我的力量？他想嘲笑威震天，他想甩一万句尖酸刻薄的话到威震天面甲上，但他的意识开始模糊了，赤色的光学镜闪了几下，而后彻底熄灭了。  
更多紫色的触肢从威震天的腹腔涌了出来，扑向昏迷的红蜘蛛，它们将红白相间的美丽飞行者严严实实地包裹起来，而后开始分泌一种腐蚀金属的酸液。  
威震天颓然坐在地板上，看着那团深紫色的球状物贪婪地进食。他能清晰地感觉到红蜘蛛被压成了一个金属团，然后被慢慢溶化，那些被解离成液态的原生体正源源不断地顺着紫色触肢输送进他的机体，灌进他已经异化的油箱内部。而他无法阻止这一切，一点儿也不能。


	2. 忠诚

救护车坐在控制台前，仔细阅读面前的数据。  
“确定吗？”擎天柱俯下身，看着屏幕上不断跳动的指标。眉头紧锁。  
“没错，这应该就是所谓的‘宇宙大帝之血’，或者说黑暗能量。”  
擎天柱叹了口气。在矿洞中沾上的能量液待回基地时已经干涸了，但依然让他感到了一种强烈的排斥，况且那色泽也很不对劲。擎天柱于是取了样本拿给救护车化验，结果证实了擎天柱最坏的猜测。  
“这真的是从威震天机体上流下来的？”救护车低声问。  
擎天柱犹豫地晃了晃头雕，“他当时受伤了，但……其实我并没有亲眼看到，不能确定能量液就是他的。”  
“如果是，那他已经彻底和这种玩意儿融合了，连CNA都已经异化了，如果不是……那他就是在用自己的CNA和黑暗能量做什么变异实验呢，渣的！”救护车怒气冲冲地说。  
擎天柱沉默以对，只是把光学镜聚焦在屏幕上，出神地看着那些数据。  
——又是这样的沉默，救护车挑了挑眉，之前几次也是这样，威震天离开霸天虎或者受重伤的时间段本应该是汽车人夺取胜利的大好时机，可擎天柱总是要等，遵循着毫无意义的道德。救护车觉得今天必须逼迫一下他过于心慈手软的领袖了。  
“他肯定在研究比僵尸金刚还恐怖的东西，所以才会要求停战。我想等他研究出结果来，就会毫不犹豫地继续开战。”救护车说。“到时候我们的伤亡可能会很惨重。”  
“我……我虽然没有亲眼看到，但很大可能是他自己受了伤。”擎天柱回答。“他的动作像是受了重伤的样子。”  
“那他也只能是被自己的研究伤到了。”救护车没好气地说，“我们该在他还没有搞出那些亵渎火种的东西之前打败他。”  
“也许我们再多观察一段时间，看看他是不是在进行CNA实验。如果是……我们再找对策。”擎天柱说。  
“我实在是不明白，你为什么要等他恢复？”救护车转过头雕盯着擎天柱，“如果你还记得我们在打仗的话。”  
“他答应了暂时停战……”  
“你也说了，是暂时，如果我们赢了，就是永远停战不是吗？我们可以回赛博坦去建设家园，我们可以把流离失所的同胞们接回去，我们可以继续生活！而不是现在这样，住在这个碳基星球上永无止境地战斗。”  
“霸天虎也是我们的同胞，救护车，我不能放弃他们。”  
“不能放弃，所以就这样日久天长地互相杀戮，最后一个不剩？”救护车质问道。“况且他们在发动战争的时候就该想到自己会输！”  
擎天柱深深叹了口气，然后把手掌放在救护车的肩甲上。  
“给他们一个机会，好吗？”  
救护车猛地站起身，“那么谁能给飞过山机会？还有更多已经下线的汽车人？他们选择跟随你就是为了获得这样的结局吗？”说完，他就头也不回地离开了基地大厅，把擎天柱独自留在了那里。  
强烈的愤怒和失望让救护车在自己的充电床上辗转反侧，擎天柱需要证据，不是吗？否则他就不会采取行动，否则在他芯里威震天就是个可怜的伤员，他不能乘机之危！救护车实在不明白擎天柱为什么还抱着幻想，指望终有一天威震天会就这样放下武器，让霸天虎和汽车人毫无芥蒂地返回家园共同生活。  
救护车觉得不甘心，这是个绝好的机会，如果他们能消灭威震天，霸天虎就会变成一盘散沙互相内斗，到时候无论是分化抑或俘虏他们都很简单了。这么想着，救护车起身，返回基地大厅，激活伺服器。  
救护车点开霸天虎能量信号追踪程序，分析最近一段时间霸天虎的行动状况。  
为了显示停战的诚意，报应号解除了对汽车人基地的无线电静默状态，这段时间一直开着光学迷彩悬停在南极洲上空，避免和人类飞行器遭遇。除了最开始的几个恒星循环派出了搜集能量晶体的小队之外，报应号就没有更多机子出入了。这种反常的情况更让救护车肯定报应号上发生了不寻常的情况。时间拉近到最近一个月循环，报应号彻底变得一片死寂，没有任何金刚出入。救护车判断，无论威震天在搞些什么，都已经接近了尾声。这让他更加焦虑起来。  
前几次汽车人潜入报应号收获不小，起码对于报应号的舱室结构以及大概的兵员分布都有了大致了解。救护车猜测此时报应号上的警戒应该也不算很强，毕竟领袖从来是信守承诺的，永远不愿做那个破坏和平状态的刽子手，所以那些炉渣才有时间升级装备或者做那些违背基本道德的实验。（比如将下线金刚的遗体强行唤醒之类的。）救护车越想越觉得忿忿不平，他制定好路线：通过路环桥接入报应号的一个不常用的仓库，然后伺机靠近实验室，寻找证据，他计算如果充电时间接入，值班人员需要20个大循环锁定路环桥能量信号，然后才能激活警报，到时候他应该已经成功了。  
打定主意之后，救护车删除了所有浏览记录，返回自己的舱室。他决定要一个人完成这项任务，毕竟其他队友多多少少已经被停战所蒙蔽了，就从底层协议相信了威震天受伤这回事，火种变得柔软起来，而后放松警惕，开始跟着碳基幼崽们到处玩乐旅行，就连擎天柱都吃这一套，早些时候的对话就是证据。所以这件事救护车谁也不会知会，等他拿到关键证据再说。  
第二天，救护车依然待在自己的生活仓闭门不出，准备等大家都充电之后再行动，在等待时间顺便再优化一下自己的计划。 傍晚时分，基地分配能量时间，他的仓门门铃被轻轻按响了，擎天柱的头雕出现在他的信息界面上。救护车把准备好的工具箱踢到充电床下面去，然后打开了仓门。  
“你没有来领能量。”擎天柱微笑着举起一个托盘。  
“忙忘了。”救护车低声说。  
擎天柱坐到他身边，把盘子递给他。救护车就拿起一个能量块，咬了一口。  
“在忙什么？”擎天柱问。  
“无非是看看医学期刊，写点论文。”救护车闷闷地回答。  
“我想……晚上邀请你去看人类的电影，怎么样，大家都去，是露天的。”  
“电影？我可不想和那些吵吵闹闹的孩子们待在一起整晚，我的处理器可应付不了他们。”救护车嘟囔，“况且——哪有碳基会开救护车和重卡去看露天电影？”  
“那么……我就不去了，我留在基地，我们可以聊聊天，对吗？也许开一瓶高纯。就像那时候在铁堡的油吧一样。”擎天柱微笑着轻声说。  
“铁堡的油吧……”  
救护车叹了口气，如今回想起来，他甚至记不起那间油吧的模样——他和奥利安曾经是那里的常客——它的墙壁是什么颜色？招牌呢？其他偶尔会一起喝高纯闲聊的金刚如今是生是死？他记不清了，只有一片恍惚的光芒出现在光学镜内屏，但光芒之中的内容他却已经无从辨认。他只记得一片废墟，他最清晰的记忆只有废墟，整片整片垮塌的收纳墙，还有流干了高淳的破碎瓶渣，散落在地面上。悲伤让救护车更加愤慨，擎天柱怎么能忘了这一切！忘了始作俑者，现在就这样一脸轻松地跟他提起过去？但他……并不是在生擎天柱的气，他永远没办法生擎天柱的气。他想他应该恨威震天还有霸天虎，但就像擎天柱说的，他们也是火种跳动的赛博坦人，所以，他能做的，也只有板着面甲，把光学镜聚焦到远处的角落中去。  
“我在想……也许我平时太过严肃古板了，是个不好的榜样，导致你也无法开芯。”擎天柱低声说，“你需要一点娱乐，好吗？我的老朋友。”  
“哦，我当然希望你的情感模块能够少点抑制。”救护车回答。“这对你的机体有好处。但是……”  
“但是？”擎天柱歪了歪头雕，看着救护车。  
那对湛蓝的光学镜如此真诚和善良，救护车怎么能够拒绝这个金刚提出的任何要求呢？但是……战争并没有结束。如果战争真的结束了，他们有多少时间不能一起共度？到时候，他们可以一起喝高纯，什么都不必担芯，明天主恒星还会升起，他们认识的机子都会好好在线，不用为他们中任何一个收殓。  
“没什么大不了的，我……我只想想完成手头的工作，然后再放松。”救护车活动了一下肩甲，装作轻松的样子。“你知道的，我的本职工作还是医疗单位。我得趁现在没有队员故障、需要照料的空档总结一下病例报告。”  
“当然。”擎天柱回答。“那是很重要的，我就……不打扰你了。如果你想聊聊，可以随时跟我通讯，我就在基地大厅。”  
“你还是和孩子们一起去看电影吧，我希望你去。”救护车说。“我可再也不想处理你那些因为系统失调造成的故障了。  
擎天柱运算了一下，然后点点头，把宽大的手掌放在救护车肩甲上，像是安抚又像是道歉似地拍了拍，随后离开了救护车的生活仓。

***

救护车决定接入报应号的时候擎天柱和其他队员还在小镇上看电影，救护车知道他们回来之后也会假定自己已经进入了充电模式，或者依然在编写病例报告，所以不会过来打扰。他带好装备，启动了环路桥。  
接入比他想象得更加容易，路环桥的辉光过后，救护车成功出现在了储物间，这里应该有段时间没有机子来过了，甚至有一层细细的灰尘铺在铅灰色的地板和置物架上。救护车耸耸肩甲，在处理器里吐槽了一下霸天虎的清洁工作。毕竟塞伯坦人对于包含各种碳基微生物和碎屑的灰尘是很敏感的，很多故障都是由此而起，他没想到报应号连除尘设备都这么差劲。  
救护车小芯翼翼地开启储物间的舱门，灰暗的走廊上没有巡逻的守卫，他松了口气，贴着墙面小芯地前进。走廊和他记忆中设置得不大一样了，记忆中图纸上通往实验室的走廊变成了一堵厚实的金属墙壁，而本来应该是飞船甲板的地方却出现了一个入口，救护车走了很久也没有找到实验室，而七扭八拐之间甚至没有一个虎子出现，救护车开始觉得不大对劲了。而就在他失去信芯之前，他的光学镜观察到一个目标之外的特别舱室——拥有更加厚重的舱门和更大的间隔。  
——这也许是……某个霸天虎高层的居所。  
救护车想，他当然记得威震天的居所在哪里，但根据他的空间计算，这并不是那一间。  
“红蜘蛛？”救护车在处理器里嘀咕，“或者……如果是船上的科学官就好了，那样的话这儿肯定会保存大量关键文件。”救护车小芯地靠近舱门，然后激活红外扫描仪，扫描了一下内部。舱室里有一个发热体，从外形来看并不太像是塞伯坦人，而像是……一个碳基生物，那些柔软的轮廓线条和摆动的幅度绝对不属于任何形态的塞伯坦人。救护车有些困惑，威震天的碳基过敏人尽皆知，怎么可能让一个碳基生物登上飞船呢？难道说……他为了赢得战争和其他种族媾和……  
就在救护车思考的当口，舱门突然迅速开启了，救护车瞬间失去了重心，跌进了舱室。等他反应过来，那扇厚重的舱门已经闭合了，他被关在了舱室里。他听见不远处传来一声深沉的叹息，但舱室太暗了，他什么也看不见，除了红外镜里那个异常的形象。救护车运算了一下，而后从医疗箱里拿出强光手电，开启。  
“普神在上！”  
救护车被眼前的一切惊得几乎宕机，他看到了……威震天？  
但那并不是他记忆中的威震天了，那个无可名状的存在正坐在王座之上，用一种悲哀的神情注视着他，他的上半个机体依然是过去的模样，而本来是腿甲的部分却变成了……深紫色的……软肢？救护车无法描述那些柔软滑腻的东西，它们像有生命一样挥舞着，靠近里侧的部分颜色慢慢变淡，直到变成完全的透明质地，透明质地中显示着明灭的紫色纹路，按某种节奏闪烁着，救护车呆住了，他的光学镜贪婪地扫描着这个精妙的造物，那些宛如硅基构造的碳基结构，那些蜿蜒如电路的有机管线……突然，其中一根深紫色的肢体弹射出来，用力卷住了救护车的腰甲，救护车这才意识到不妙，试着解锁臂刀为自己解围，结果却碰上了另一根弹射而出的肢体，那根肢体精准地将他的臂甲紧紧缠住，让他无法激活武器模块。那些软肢非常坚韧，救护车尝试挣脱，同时大概估算了一下对方的力量，强度和韧度，结果大大出乎他的意料。  
“这就是你在研究的秘密武器？”救护车嗤笑了一声。“你牺牲蛮大的。——现在谁还能说汽车人才是最会自我牺牲的群体呢？”  
深紫色的触肢用力卷曲，将救护车的外甲挤压得开始凹陷，他沉闷地痛呼一声。接着，柔韧的肢体就将他卷到了威震天身边。救护车挣动了一会儿，很快就进一步发现这是一种他根本无法抗衡的力量，于是放弃了挣扎。  
“所以……虎子们就被你改造成了这样？还是说你只对自己下手了。”救护车问。  
威震天没有回答，只是把头雕别过去，殷红的光学镜变得晦暗不明。  
“你好？还听得懂赛博坦语吗？还是说你已经被自己魔改得失智了？”救护车晃了晃头雕。  
威震天叹了口气。  
“是声波抓你来的？”威震天低沉地问。  
“什么意思？我他渣是自己上来的。”救护车怒气冲冲地回答。  
“所以你是计划外的产物。那么——如果我现在杀了你，擎天柱会杀了我复仇吗？”威震天低声问。  
“你脑模块一定出问题了。”救护车翻了翻光学镜，然后顿了几纳秒，“无论怎样……我想答案是否定的，擎天柱不会复仇。我如果在这里下线，他甚至不会知道是你做的。”  
“我们还能聊一会儿，汽车人的医官救护车，大概十几个循环。”威震天低声说。  
“然后呢？你就会杀了我？”  
威震天点了点头，“大概率是这样。”  
“在此之前，你起码会跟我讲讲你是怎么变成这样的，对吧。让我死得不怨。”救护车撇撇摄食口。  
“当然。”  
威震天低声说。用一种奇异的语调。  
威震天是从火山爆发开始说起的，之后是他的异变，直到他无法控制地吃掉了他的副官红蜘蛛。  
“等等！所以，红蜘蛛……没了？”救护车问。“没想到他会被这种方式……除掉。”救护车在芯里运算了一下。按照威震天描述的经过，红蜘蛛甚至没怎么反抗就被吃掉了。  
“是的，我试着救他，可那些紫色寄生物已经彻底控制了我的神经网络，我没有办法行动。”威震天平静地回答。“等消化结束之后，只留下了这个。”  
威震天伸出一只触肢，到他身后摸索了一会儿，然后把一枚椭球形状的金属团递到救护车光学镜之前，这枚金属球还在闪烁着蓝色的光芒。  
“如果你能暂时解开我的臂甲，我就能扫描一下你的‘食团’，看看它究竟是什么。”救护车说。  
“我需要一点儿时间，救护车医官，虽然离上一次进食时间没过多久，但这些东西总是不放过任何一点食物。它们好像需要非常巨量的能源来维持自身。”威震天低声说。他好像在努力抗争着些什么，他的散热器轰鸣起来，响起不正常的杂音，救护车敏锐地辨别出这是通风管道被什么堵塞的声响。救护车又仔细看了看那些深紫色触肢和威震天机体衔接的部分，他得说那是非常精妙的融合，他能从扫描仪里看到能量管被仔细地复制了，然后用一种碳基的复杂形式表现出来，一些血管（救护车记得碳基是这样称呼能量管道的）凸出体表，起散热功能，就在威震天的散热扇轰响的时候，那些血管也更加凸出了，甚至按照一种节奏搏动着，这样的节奏……救护车觉得颇有些熟悉。  
威震天突然低吼了一声，飞快地弹出自己的臂刀，一刀斩断了束缚着救护车的那两条触肢。接着，他就低声呻吟起来，像一只受伤的碳基那样，那些剩余的深紫色触肢立刻回卷起来，试着堵住伤口。  
救护车被放开之后快速后退了几步，直到背甲碰到墙壁，然后立刻激活了自己的全部医疗协议。  
“不敢相信……”救护车说。“我不明白碳基怎么能寄生在硅基生命机体上，毕竟两者从本质构成上就完全不同。”  
“你现在应该开环路桥离开，汽车人医官，起码还能捡条命回去。”威震天嘶哑地说，看起来刚才的动作真的伤到了他本身的神经系统，而也正是这个动作让那些触肢进入了自我保护状态，暂时放弃了进攻。  
“很惊讶你居然关芯，我谢谢你了，不过……我不认为我能跑得掉。”救护车耸耸肩甲，“而且我对这玩意儿很感兴趣。”  
“我并不知道你也是那种逻辑偏执狂……”威震天苦笑了起来。  
“像震荡波那种类型？那我还差点，但我本质上是个科学家。”救护车摊摊手，“况且你有什么资格说震荡波是偏执狂？”他嗤笑了一声，蹲下身观察那些正在化为液体的深紫色物质，确定它们没有攻击性之后用臂甲上的医学扫描器扫描起来。“这确实是碳基……我检测到了它的DNA序列，但这些序列并不符合任何已知的地球生物。”  
“是宇宙大帝。”威震天斩钉截铁地说。  
“我对神话之类的玩意儿并不熟悉，我也不相信有什么十三元祖，如果有，也不过是十三个普通塞伯坦人罢了。”救护车头也不抬地说。  
“哦，当然，现在就是讽刺我的最好时间。毕竟十几循环之后，这些触肢就会完成自我修复，到时候你就会下线。”威震天摊了摊手说。  
“你说得对，都快下线了我他渣就该直接点儿，我觉得迷信神话的你是个彻头彻尾的螺栓。——你的名字也很蠢。”救护车用光学镜瞥了威震天一下说。  
“这让我失去了那点儿怜悯，救护车，一会儿我会好好享用你的机体的。”威震天说。  
“不过……话说回来，我的确认为神话具有一定的指导意义，它是对旧日事实的一种浪漫化描述，我认为宇宙大帝真的存在，不过……我不明白他为什么会是碳基生物，毕竟……”救护车试图从数据库中调取一些历史数据。  
“‘宇宙大帝与普莱姆斯本为一体，他们分开，散落在宇宙间，宇宙大帝象征着混沌，而普莱姆斯象征秩序。’”威震天脱口而出典籍中对赛博坦本源的记载。  
救护车点点头。“要我说，我会以为宇宙大帝是另一个硅基星球。就像赛博坦一样。”救护车思考了一会儿说。“但这紫色物质的确是宇宙大帝之血。”  
威震天运算了一会儿，然后点了点头。“就在刚才，我想明白了一件事。”他笑了起来，露出森白的尖利牙板。  
“什么？——顺便，如果你能停止那种恶芯笑的话，我想我的最后一点时间能过得稍微愉快一点。”救护车耸耸肩甲，继续分析那些深紫色的液体，分析结果和擎天柱带回来的样本毫无差异。看样子那时候威震天就已经异化了，但程度并不深，所以还能自控，这也是为什么他着急停战的原因了。  
“我想明白了你为什么要留下来。——你是为了给其他汽车人争取时间，你希望搜集尽可能多的消息发回去，好让他们有所准备。因为你估算了我现在的力量之后觉得擎天柱已经不是我的对手了。而这一切都建立在他甚至不乐意为你复仇的基础上，多么可悲！要知道，如果有其他存在杀了我的部下，我一定会把它挫骨扬灰，连他的星球一起烧成灰烬。而你——擎天柱的老朋友，我知道你比我认识他还要久——你如果在这儿下线，擎天柱甚至都不会觉得悲伤——他的悲伤并不会比我更多——他只会觉得你为了信仰而牺牲了，而不是为了保护他。”  
“我知道。——我比你更清楚擎天柱是什么样的机子。如果说，你还在动让我在最后几个循环改变阵营的心思，那真的是……挺可怜的。”救护车苦笑了一下，然后耸耸肩，“不过你说得对，我得让他有所准备。而且——我也没有放弃你，你也是个塞伯坦人，现在出了这种可笑的故障，我希望能修好你。这是我作为医疗单位写在底层协议里的玩意儿，像你，就算是霸天虎的头目了，你的激情还不是在挖能量矿上？”  
“我需要能量重启赛博坦。”威震天回答。  
“但你有没有想过，也许重启赛博坦需要的并不是能量？”救护车说。  
“她是因为缺乏能量而停止运转的，我想这算是超越阵营的共识。”威震天低声回答。“火种井后期生产的火种……开始出现一些缺陷。”  
“这就是你用宇宙大帝的血污染火种井让它无法继续工作的原因吗？如果我没有记错，你自己就是火种井后期的产物，不是吗？你比我小得多。”救护车说。  
“我乐意承认我的缺陷，而且我很自豪我通过后天学习弥补了这一切。我上线的时候，没有语言系统，没有稍微复杂一点儿的信息采集处理系统，也没有任何知识储备。只有基本的采集进食本能和对下线的模糊恐惧。我知道你不相信神话，但实话实说，当我在暗无天日的矿井下劳作的时候，我有过一个……朋友，她给予了我宇宙间最珍贵的东西。”  
“听起来像精神错乱的症状。不过……算我好奇，她给了你什么？”救护车问。  
“我。”威震天回答。  
“你？……现在可以确定是精神错乱了。所以你根本就是个疯子？”  
“我无法解释这一切，但在那之前，我并不了解‘我’这个概念。我只是遵循底层协议，开矿，搜集矿物，然后把它们放上矿车换取能量供给。直到有一天，在暗无天日的矿井之下出现了一块蓝色的辉光，它照亮了周遭的一切，虽然只有几赛尺，我认为那是一块能量块，于是走过去准备把它卸下来，就在那时候，在透亮晶体的表面，我看到了‘我’。”  
“你的倒影吗？好吧，我姑且认为这是一种哲学讨论。不过……鉴于我时间不多了，希望你能少点浪漫主义的部分。”救护车说。  
“是你岔开话题的。总之，基于神话，我感觉……地球就是宇宙大帝本身。况且，那种声音……那种回荡在我火种里的呼唤……”威震天的神情突然变得很痛苦，他的表情变得狰狞，喘息的声音也愈发嘶哑。  
“关于宇宙大帝和地球的渊源——我检测过地球的磁场和地壳下的岩浆流活动，而后用这些信息生成了一个相对稳定的频率，我刚才合了一下数据，那种频率和这些紫色物质搏动的频率吻合。”救护车耸了耸肩，他捡起刚才威震天递给他的“食团”，扫描了一下，却惊异地发现了微弱的火种信号。难道……  
威震天突然抱住自己的头雕。“停下！我命令你！你……”他低沉地嘶吼着，那种声音几乎像是从深渊中传出的震颤。  
救护车明白自己时间已经不多了。他迅速整理好所有资料，发回汽车人基地。  
“听我说，威震天！”救护车话音未落，那些触肢就涌了上来，紧紧缠住了他的腰甲和臂甲，“威震天！我检测到了火种信号，就在这里面！别放弃，别……”救护车没有说完，那些饥饿的触肢就裹住了他的头雕，威震天这才回过神来，他俯冲过去，试着撕开那些紧紧缠绕着救护车机体的触肢。  
“再给我一个循环，如果我能扫描这东西活跃时候的能量特征……也许会有帮助。”救护车艰难地挪动肢体，被紧紧挤压的胸腔发出尖锐的咯吱声。他用力从束缚中抽出臂甲，再次激活几乎损坏的医学扫描仪，把那些紫色物质和威震天神经网络链接的范式记录下来。  
威震天和那些深紫色的触肢搏斗着，他攥着它们拉扯，试图给予救护车更多时间。  
“我……把文件……发回去了。”  
十几秒之后，救护车冲威震天点点头，而后猛地咳出一大口能量液，蓝色的光学镜频闪了几下，就彻底黯淡下去了。那些触肢已经将医官的腹甲和腿甲压成了一个金属团。现在，它们缠上了医官的头雕，把那个精密无比的部件压成了一团模糊的……威震天发出一声绝望的低吼，他无力地仰躺在地板上，任凭那些触肢一边发出令他作呕的嘎吱声一边进食。消化还需要一会儿——又一个塞伯坦人，他的种族已经如此衰微了，他竟然被控制着，让一颗又一颗珍贵的火种消逝。他不知道该嘲笑自己还是救护车，或者……  
他应该生气——生声波的气。  
当时，他吃掉红蜘蛛之后，立刻做了个决定，他不能让这些寄生物继续控制他。他必须战胜这荒谬的一切，把事情拉上正轨。他能够想出的办法就是把自己锁在生活仓里，把门锁毁掉，试着让自己进入平衡锁定状态。而那些可恨的肢体，应该最终会因为饥饿而死，毕竟它们并没有智慧，只有进食本能罢了。威震天不确定那些深紫色物质会不会出于饥饿把他整个吞噬，不过就算被吞噬，同归于尽，也好过为它奴役。  
计划很顺利，极度的饥饿一直折磨着威震天，但他只要一想到这些紫色的寄生物也在被折磨，被消解，他就能够坚持下去。在大概一个月循环之后，他进入了平衡锁定状态，机体报告能量即将耗尽。而就在威震天觉得自己即将大功告成的时刻，一个霸天虎士兵闯进了他的舱室。  
或者说，是被丢进来的。  
那些触肢拖着毫无知觉的威震天，急切地涌过去狩猎，威震天得到了能量供给，很快上线了，当他意识到这一切的时候，另一个霸天虎被丢了进来，是毒蜘蛛，她看起来非常恐惧且愤怒——有机子把她引了过来，丢进威震天的舱室，然后再把舱室牢牢封上。那些深紫色物质花了很久才制服她：她为了逃命，几乎削掉了所有触肢，但它们的再生能力太惊人了，所以最终，她还是被抓到了。  
毒蜘蛛看着威震天冷笑，咒骂。直到触肢将她包裹起来。  
对于威震天而言，事情很快变得明朗：声波在暗处观察着这一切，他知道威震天被宇宙大帝寄生，也知道红蜘蛛的下线，而在他明白这一切之后，竟然选择留下来，继续侍奉他的首领，为威震天提供食物。  
威震天明白，声波还抱着希望，他希望威震天可以恢复，所以无论花费什么代价都行。  
那之后，威震天试着和声波通讯，但声波并不回答，只是按照以前的频率继续给他发报告，等待批示。  
这一切，无法控制的自我，接连下线的同胞……这一切让威震天无比懊恼，甚至绝望，他用拳头砸向地面，一下又一下，但他始终没办法责怪声波，而他也找不到任何出路。  
突然，威震天记起汽车人医官所说的，关于火种信号的问题。他用触肢捡起红蜘蛛的遗骸，仔细观察了一下，的确有微弱的磁场和能量波动。而且上面还有隐隐约约的红色纹路，威震天又捡起毒蜘蛛的看了看，那之上有紫色图案。救护车已经被消化完了，威震天抹掉食团上的淡紫色粘液，仔细看了看，果然发现了橙白相间的条纹。  
——他们也许还没有下线！  
威震天意识到，也许……也许，如果他能够给他们重塑机体，他们就能回来！  
威震天运算了一下，然后把这一切信息整合之后发送给声波，一个大循环之后，声波回复了消息。  
“正在联络：震荡波。信息包发送：成功。”


	3. 记录

人类电影总有些部分擎天柱无法理解，一些支离破碎的闪回，蒙太奇，就像记忆模块出现了故障。擎天柱最近从救护车那里了解到，人类的记忆储存模式真的就是如此，像迷宫一样，充斥着自我欺骗的弯曲小径还有此路不通的记忆失灵。不同于塞伯坦人总能按照自己的意愿随时提取出真实的记忆文件。  
“我以为你对碳基不怎么感兴趣。”  
几天前，擎天柱注意到救护车在研究地球科学。他试图让救护车放下工作，和队员们一起去旅行。而救护车好像没有听到似的，过了好一会儿才回过神来，转过头雕愣愣地看着擎天柱，  
“这是……”擎天柱俯下身，看了看屏幕上的人类大脑神经元构象。  
停战之后，领袖的确在试着让自己放松，起码看上去是这样。而救护车反而光学镜可见地变得更加紧张了，研究的课题也更加广泛和深入，就像他们要永远生活在地球那样。但擎天柱知道救护车有多爱赛博坦，以及战前的“黄金年代”，说得严重一些，是一秒也不乐意在碳基星球上多待的。  
“他们是不同的。”救护车回答。然后给擎天柱展示了一些他的最新研究成果。“他们的构成是一团浆糊，毫无目的，但最终的结果却是——如你所见——一个秩序井然的世界。而赛博坦，她的本身就是秩序，她按照需要生成火种，精芯为每一个火种编码，上载信息包，但最终，却变成了一团死寂。”  
“类似功能主义？”擎天柱坐在救护车身边，低声问。  
“我是科学家，我从来不相信什么主义。这只是……一种运行规律。比如我，生来就是医疗单位，上载了看见塞伯坦人故障就会冲上去救治的底层协议。还有……”救护车举起自己的手看了看，“对压力磁场异常敏感的双手，和与之配套的一大套繁琐的神经回路，如果有的选，我希望能够改变这些。”  
“所以阿救其实并不喜欢当医疗单位？”擎天柱微笑着问。  
“哦，塞伯坦人能够活很久，不是吗？也许偶尔换换职业也不错。”  
“也许你现在就可以试着换一换工作。等我们回到赛博坦，我可以帮你重新编程。”擎天柱说。  
“你能够修改底层协议吗？”救护车看着擎天柱问。  
“不能。”擎天柱诚实地回答。“不过我曾经帮别的塞伯坦人增加了一些程序和模块。”  
擎天柱所说的“别的赛博坦人”，指的是威震天。他们相遇的时候威震天还是一个角斗士，那时候他的机体是低阶的探矿坦克，虽然他已经自行加载了很多程序，但一切都很混乱，就像是拿来什么就强行整合在一起一样，每个纳秒机体都在爆出故障。奥利安·派克斯帮他重新梳理了范式，制作了一个更为兼容的系统，以满足对方永不餍足的求知欲。  
“现在医疗单位还是必需品，所以……我保持原样就好。”救护车叹了口气。  
擎天柱意识到救护车的情绪问题很严重，他也在试着改善，但一切都并没有起什么效果。  
屏幕上的碳基演员正在疯狂奔跑着，坐在他车座上的孩子们发出一声惊叫，上一幕是什么来着？擎天柱得承认，现在正在放映的这部电影他一点儿也没有看进去，毕竟他没办法感同身受觉得只有半赛码的碳基生物有什么可怕之处。但更深刻的担忧却占据了他的大部分信息通路，一方面是担芯救护车的状态，另一方面则是威震天的伤势。  
他试着用轻松的语气给威震天的私人频道发送了一条问候，询问是否可以安排一次见面，许久也没有收到回复。  
擎天柱觉得越发沉重，无数他并不希望发生的场景出现在处理器的运算列表里，重伤甚至……下线。擎天柱的引擎突然轰鸣起来。  
“大哥，你不是被吓到了吧。”在他身边停车的隔板从汽车人通讯通路发来一条消息。  
“开什么玩笑啊，大哥才不会被吓到呢。”大黄蜂在通讯频道里立刻冒了出来。  
擎天柱缓过神，带着歉意抑制住自己的情绪，和队员随便聊了聊，而后隔板和大黄蜂的注意力很快又被电影吸引走了。大概一个大循环之后，荧屏上的故事结束了，结局并不美好，人类主角最终逃出生天之后，却发现自己必须面对更多的，向他们蜂拥而来怪物。孩子们发出失望的低呼。在一片黑暗中，电影结束了。  
“什么鬼！”神子在车座上激动地摆了摆手臂，然后做了个鬼脸。“嘿！隔板，知道谁会喜欢这种片子吗？”  
“谁？”隔板问。  
“当然是老救，他最喜欢这种主角团全灭的片子了。每次看到脸上都会流露出那种诡异的微笑。”  
“确定不是不耐烦吗？怎么把老救说得像反派一样。”隔板咕哝了几声。“可惜他总不跟我们一起出来玩儿，不然，我们就会知道他喜欢什么类型的片子。对吧，大哥。”  
擎天柱记得救护车过去，就是在战前，他们还是学院的学生时，好像并不喜欢虚拟情节，而更倾向于各种探索发现类型的记录片，“也许他不太喜欢虚构的作品。”擎天柱回答隔板。“不过下次我会试着带他过来的。”  
孩子们变得很安静，可能是因为电影过于阴郁的结尾，又或许只是累了，回家路上没有了平日的叽叽喳喳。汽车人把孩子们送回家去，然后返回基地。在路程中，擎天柱突然收到了一条没头没尾的消息。  
——抱歉了。  
——你的伤好些了吗？为什么要抱歉？  
擎天柱把消息编辑好，准备发送，却突然发现这条消息的来源并不是威震天，而是……救护车。  
擎天柱的火种猛烈地跳动起来，他立刻加速，用能量引擎的最大功率跑回了基地。

***

隔板怔怔地看着基地大厅的屏幕，平时那之前的位置上总是坐着救护车，通常是一脸不满，因为有谁弄坏了他的设备，或者是没有配合治疗，而现在，破旧的合金条凳上是空的，而频幕上正在播放一些隔板无法理解的东西，他看向擎天柱，希望能得到一个解释，起码……起码有谁来告诉他老救没事儿，但他的大哥眉头紧锁，一语不发。  
“这是个……玩笑吗？”  
隔板终于忍不住了，他不想继续坐在这里看那些繁琐的数据。那些奇异的记录仿佛在告知他，他熟悉的朋友已经不会再回来了。“也许是老救和虎子一起整咱们呢。这太假了。威震天变成吃变形金刚的怪物？这难道不是蹩脚恐怖电影的桥段吗？”隔板嘟囔着，又看了看阿尔茜，希望得到一点认同。  
“无论如何，救护车火种信号特征出现的最后坐标就是报应号，我必须去找他。”擎天柱低声说。  
“如果老救说的是真的呢？那他为我们争取的时间不是白白浪费了吗？”阿尔茜回答。她指了指屏幕上的数据。“如果记录是真实的——老救为什么要骗我们呢——那么，你去找他不就是自寻死路吗？”  
“也许我可以……”擎天柱犹豫了一下，然后说：“带上等离子炸药。”  
话音刚落，大黄蜂立刻发出了焦急尖锐的电子音表示抗议。  
“如果救护车发送来的资料属实，那么现在没有谁是威震天的对手，他的食物是赛博坦人，或早或晚，他会找到我们。与其等待，不如我直接去船上找到他。看情况……”  
“跟他同归于尽？”阿尔茜低声问。“你可是我们的指挥官啊！”  
“如果威震天下线了，战争也就随之结束了。”擎天柱顿了顿，环顾了一下他的队员们，继续说了下去。“按照救护车的说法，红蜘蛛已经下线，报应号上也已经没有多少霸天虎兵员了。现在已经称不上战时，所以……”  
“也许我们再想想别的法子。”阿尔茜打断擎天柱。  
擎天柱轻轻叹了口气，“其实也并不一定要同归于尽，我可以把炸药安装好，然后在空隙时间用环路桥返回来。”  
“那么我更适合这个任务。”阿尔茜说，“我是最灵活的。”  
大黄蜂突然爆发出夹杂着电子流的焦急哔哔声，意思是他也可以参与其中。  
擎天柱张开手掌向下按了按，“这件事我必须负责任，因为上一次我没有及时发现威震天的异样。否则这一切都可以避免。你们留在基地保护人类，毕竟我不能保证不会有霸天虎残部过来袭扰地球。”  
“我们已经失去了老救！”隔板大声说，直到此刻他才意识到事情真的发生了，而他的大哥甚至准备赌上自己的火种来解决一切。  
擎天柱把手按在隔板肩甲上，“救护车是为了大家的安危牺牲的，我必须抓紧时间——按照救护车的说法，威震天每隔一段时间就会吃掉一个无辜的塞伯坦人。”  
“我们可以再想办法。”隔板说。  
“这是命令。”  
擎天柱严肃地挺直背甲，“不用再讨论了，你们留守基地，保护人类。然后……等我回来。”说完，擎天柱狠狠芯，不再理会队员们望向他恳切祈求的目光，直接坐在伺服器之前开始设定环路桥指数。此时，他才在监控系统中发现了报应号的异样：这艘巨大的飞船似乎正在预热，如果擎天柱猜的没错，报应号应该是准备离开地球。  
一个更加可怕的念头侵袭了擎天柱的神经网络，也许威震天已经把报应号上所有塞伯坦人都吃完了，所以准备去寻找其他流亡塞伯坦人的聚集地！他不能再犹豫了，等报应号跃迁之后，他就永远也没有机会阻止威震天了。  
擎天柱甚至没有选择其他接入坐标，直接设定了救护车火种信号消失的位置，而后变形，冲进了路环桥之中。

***

报应号颤抖着轰鸣起来，巨大的能量发动机改变角度，将宇宙战舰推入太空，深蓝色的火焰混合着艳色极光，仿佛一个诡异的梦境。而路环桥也就是在此刻完成了接入，把擎天柱送进报应号上救护车火种能量消失的坐标——威震天的生活舱。借着路环桥稍纵即逝的辉光，擎天柱看清了他的老对头。  
威震天坐在他的王座之上，关了光学镜，斜靠着铅灰色的扶手，深紫色的纹路遍布他的原生质，正在自下而上有节奏地闪烁，机体看起来并没有异样，除了……  
他腰甲以下的部分。  
擎天柱已经看过了救护车发来的图像资料，有了些心理准备，但那些柔软的深紫色肢体……  
“擎天柱？”  
威震天并没有打开光学镜，他只是疲倦地坐在王座之上，背靠着金属铸造的巨大霸天虎标志椅背，王座仿佛被暗哑的火焰染过了色，发出微弱的蓝色光芒。威震天的声音沉闷低哑，他呼唤着领袖。“让我猜猜，你是来杀我的。——救护车错了，他以为你不会来。”  
擎天柱叹了口气，打开肩甲上的射灯，仔细打量威震天异化的机体。柔软的深紫色触肢此刻温驯地躺在那里，微微摆动着，触肢内侧几乎是透明的，能看到类似电路和神经系统的微管道在闪烁。  
“救护车……他真的下线了吗？”擎天柱低声询问。  
威震天这才激活光学镜，用触肢到他身下摸索了一会儿，然后掏出一颗椭球形状的金属来给领袖看。  
“这个。就剩这个了。”威震天说。“如果你不能杀我，等一会儿你也会变成这样。如果你能让我下线，那就带着他们回赛博坦，声波会告诉你怎么联络震荡波，你知道那些改变机体的实验，对吗？我跟你说过的那种，我曾经做过改变整个机体的实验——救护车告诉我他们的火种还在跳动，也许还有机会恢复。”  
擎天柱站在那儿，一动不动。他看到威震天生活仓的角落已经几乎被这样的金属球堆满了，那种模糊的荧光就是从那堆金属团发散出来的。  
“我不知道你是怎么考虑的，总之冷兵器并不好用，你的速度没有毒蜘蛛快，她成功地削掉了所有触肢，但还是没能逃出去。我建议你还是直接瞄准我的火种，然后再把我丢进一颗恒星融化掉，这样我就无法复活了。”威震天摊了摊手。  
擎天柱低下头，盯着地板上一小块能量液留下的污迹。  
“别告诉我你下不了手。因为这些东西可不会像我一样对你手下留情。”威震天说。  
“可你并不想，这不是你……”领袖罕见地踟蹰了起来。他意识到威震天并不想让这些塞伯坦人下线，甚至还在积极寻求恢复的方式，这和他所认知的恶行丝毫无法吻合。  
“到了现在还要坚持愚蠢的道德吗？领袖？想想看，是我主动去寻求宇宙大帝的力量，一切后果都是咎由自取罢了。你不杀我，我就要吃掉更多塞伯坦人。请猜猜我们凋零的种族还能支撑几个太阳循环？”  
擎天柱抬起头雕，看了看威震天的紫色光学镜，而后慢慢抬起臂甲，激活武器模块，粒子枪很快充能完毕，擎天柱瞄准威震天的火种仓，触发了粒子武器的安全锁，蓝色的高能射线从枪口射出。那些本来处于休憩状态的触肢意识到危险，瞬间扬起来，挡在了威震天胸甲前面。领袖立刻又补了两枪，高能射线从触肢被打断的缺口射了进去。  
擎天柱听到了金属破碎的声响，他的火种一沉，腿甲几乎无法支撑自己机体的重量，踉跄地向前走了两步。  
“威……威震天？”擎天柱低声呼唤。  
——威震天没有反抗，他甚至没有激活战斗程序，就那样坐着。深紫色的触肢无力地耷拉下来，一股一股的粘稠液体从威震天机体上涌出来，顺着王座下的台阶流到擎天柱身边。擎天柱看到威震天胸口的空缺，那里已经熄灭了，只剩一片暗沉的，融化扭曲的金属。擎天柱低呼了一声，脑模块里全是尖锐的疼痛反馈。他又向前走了几步，来到威震天身边，跪了下来，轻轻拉起威震天的臂甲，亲吻他的手背。  
“对不起……”  
擎天柱低声呢喃着无意义的只言片语，他只顾着沉浸在无法估量的痛苦之中，丝毫没有注意到身边的变化，他关着光学镜，用面甲贴紧伴侣的机体，所以甚至没有发现那些深紫色的液体在地板上凝结，变成晶体，而后像被磁铁吸引的铁块一样，滚回了威震天身边。  
擎天柱在一片信息冗余中只觉得被突然狠推了一下，这让他骤然从疼痛中清醒过来。他激活光学镜，发现是威震天推了他一把。  
“威……”  
“快离开！”威震天冲着他绝望地大吼。  
擎天柱还没有反应过来这一切究竟是怎么回事，那些愤怒的触肢就一拥而上，缠在了他的臂甲，腰甲上。擎天柱苦笑了一下。  
他努力过了。擎天柱想，起码他的队员安全了。  
触肢挤压着擎天柱的机体，发出刺耳的嘎吱声，擎天柱平静地注视着威震天。“带我回家吧。”他低声说。“让我……一直陪着你。”  
触肢压碎了擎天柱的车窗玻璃，胸甲也不堪重压，裂开了一个应力缝隙。突然，那些触肢像是无比恐惧一般把擎天柱狠狠丢到对面的舱壁上，然后讯速缩回了王座上。  
擎天柱茫然地看着那些颤抖的触肢，然后将视线上移，直到和那对深紫色的光学镜对视，威震天看起来也是同样的震惊。擎天柱撑起自己，靠着舱壁坐着，他的散热扇依旧在疯狂转动。一切发生得太快太诡异了，他的系统甚至不能做出正确的反应，但他明确地知道一件事——威震天没有下线。这就够了。这他觉得……放松、愉悦，赛博坦在上，基于他的子民甚至自身的安全考量，他不该这么觉得，但底层协议并不受逻辑模块约束。  
“这是……怎么回事？”擎天柱低声问。  
“我不明白。”威震天回答。“也许是你太难吃了。它们吐了。”  
擎天柱轻笑了两声，他低下头，看了看破损的胸甲，联想到刚才触肢的反应，他觉得古籍中记载的信息也许是真的。  
“是……领袖模块。听说它可以抑制宇宙大帝的力量。”擎天柱低声说。  
“因为都是寄生虫吗？同类抢地盘，感觉很合逻辑。”威震天说。他试探性地控制触肢走向擎天柱，那些触肢显得非常抵触，但不得不服从火种的意志，这是这一大段时间以来威震天第一次拿回机体的控制权，他咧开嘴角笑了笑，然后用触肢移动着走近擎天柱。  
“看来它们真的不想吃你。”威震天居高临下地俯视着领袖。甚至坏芯眼地用触肢去摸领袖的面甲，在上面留下一道淡紫色的水迹。  
领袖笑了起来。他抬头看着威震天，然后把光学镜聚焦在胸甲的破损处，那里被深紫色的胶质包裹住了。  
“劫后余生的感觉怎么样？”威震天用触肢缠住领袖的腰甲，把他拉近自己，“如果它们一直这么听话，那还是很好用的，不是吗？”  
领袖彻底松了口气，这才小心翼翼地伸出臂甲，摸了摸威震天的胸甲。“会疼吗？”领袖轻声问。  
威震天耸耸肩，“它……和我的神经网络是深度链接的。”  
领袖点点头，“所以……刚才我没打中火种仓，对吗？”  
“很遗憾对吧。哈，不过你的枪法很精准，那的确是我过去火种仓的位置，只是在你开枪之后就被‘它们’移走了。我也是第一次知道还能有这种操作。”威震天回答。  
领袖的手掌下移，轻轻抚摸那些深紫色物质和威震天腰甲相连的部分，触肢的表面很有弹性，那种湿滑的触感颇有些类似……领袖的光学镜猛烈地闪了闪，能量液突然涌上面甲和不该激活的部分，他收回自己的手，无所适从地假装咳了一声，扭过头雕，不去看威震天的机体。  
“放……放开我吧。”领袖低声说。  
“你怕了？还是……觉得恶芯？”威震天微不可闻地叹了口气，而后立刻松开领袖的腰甲，转身返回他的王座。“既然来了，就去帮声波控制飞船，太空桥能量不足，所以我们得飞宇宙航线回赛博坦。马上要跃迁了，你去控制室干活儿。报应号不养闲机。”  
擎天柱愣愣地看着威震天用摇摆的柔软触肢行走，过了几秒才反应过来对方在说什么。  
“好……好的。”擎天柱低声回答。  
威震天挥挥手，打开紧闭了几个月循环的舱门。而后，舱门又在领袖身后重重合上。

***

报应号空空荡荡的，脚步的回声传的很远。擎天柱想起威震天舱室里的那些金属球，每一个……每一个都是一个塞伯坦人。如果他能早点发现就好了，如果他能听救护车的劝告，来看看究竟是怎么回事儿，也许这一切都能被阻止。他可以控制威震天，也许能够在不伤害其他机子的情况下治好威震天——那时候威震天异变的程度还不是很深。他只是……害怕，他害怕救护车说的是真的，害怕只要自己捅破真相，和平就会再一次破裂。  
擎天柱叹了口气，简短地描述了一下自己和报应号的情况，发给地球基地，他还活着，子空间里的等离子炸药也没有派上用处，擎天柱想这起码会让地球上的队员们稍稍舒芯一点。  
报应号的中控室亮着两盏生物灯，声波就坐在灯光之下，调整着飞船参数。擎天柱走进控制室的时候他并没有回头，擎天柱知道声波应该是已经知悉了所有情况。  
“汽车人：负责校准坐标和飞船动力。”声波用冷漠平稳的电子音说。  
擎天柱点点头，然后在声波旁边的控制位上坐下，激活指尖的数据端口接入飞船中控系统。  
“引力弧数据？”声波问。  
“校正完毕。”擎天柱回答。  
“发动机倾角？”  
“校正完毕。可以开始跃迁。”  
声波激活了飞船的跃迁模式，在一阵嗡嗡作响的眩晕之后，飞船平稳地出现在了预定坐标，开始定速巡航。  
“汽车人：航行任务结束。”声波说。  
“这段时间，威震天……他……有没有试过吃点其他的？”擎天柱结束数据链接，转过头雕问声波。  
“声波任务：保证威震天在线。汽车人：可以尝试提供能量。不得再次伤害威震天。”声波扭过头，面甲上播放着擎天柱用粒子枪攻击威震天的画面。画面逐渐放大，直到擎天柱的面甲占满全部屏幕，而后定格，声波在擎天柱面甲上打了个巨大的红色叉号。  
“如果他试图攻击你呢？你知道他无法自控，到时候我肯定要保护你。”擎天柱回答。  
“声波：自己保护自己。能量库舱位：c-104。”声波冷冷地撂下一句话，就回过头去，不再看擎天柱了。  
“我会照顾他的，你放芯。”擎天柱说。  
擎天柱离开中控室，四处查看了一会儿飞船的状况，然后去能量库取了几块浓缩能量块，就再次返回威震天的生活仓舱。他激活了门铃系统，但威震天没有给他开门，他只能自己破解了门禁。舱门打开了，威震天依然坐在他的王座之上，大概从他离开就没有移动过。  
“领袖？”威震天像是被打断了沉思，紫色的光学镜里充满了惊讶，但他很快平静了下来。“你可以随意找个舱室充电，反正都是空的。”威震天说。“不用和我报备。”  
“我带了点能量给你，试试看能不能吃下去一点儿？”擎天柱抬起金属托盘向威震天靠近。  
“放在那里，你可以走了。”威震天低声说。他突然关掉了舱室所有的照明设备，离开座位，快速地移动到其他什么地方去了，擎天柱只能依靠声音来判断他的方位，向他走过去。  
“我说你放在门口，我会去拿的。”威震天在角落低沉的咆哮。  
擎天柱停下脚步，“我明白了，它们不喜欢我靠近是吗？”  
“我不喜欢你靠近。领袖。”威震天低吼。  
“我不会再攻击你了，刚才发生的情况我很抱歉，但是……你现在状况只有我能照顾你，除非……除非你危害到另一个塞伯坦人，我……”擎天柱磕磕绊绊地解释着。“我只是想帮忙。”  
“出去！我不需要你可怜！”威震天大吼起来，甚至拿起身边的一块数据板狠狠砸向擎天柱的位置，打断他的话。  
“我……这就离开。抱歉。”擎天柱放下能量块。在黑暗中，他摸到了那块被当做武器的数据板。他把它捡了起来，放进子空间，然后离开了黑暗的生活舱。  
擎天柱就近找到了一间舱室，紧靠着威震天的，不过要小得多，只有一张充电床和一个立式盥洗间。充电床上落了一层灰尘，看起来很久没有被使用过了。擎天柱启动舱室清洁程序，然后走到威震天舱门口，寄希望于能听到威震天的动静，好知道对方到底有没有吃掉那些他精挑细选的能量块。但他只接收到一片寂静，仿佛威震天根本没有移动一丁点似的。擎天柱觉得担芯，同时又隐隐约约地觉得威震天在真情实感地厌恶他——他从来没有见过威震天发这么大的火，意识到这一点，他顿时难过得无以复加。当然，他能够理解这些情绪，毕竟就在一个大循环之前，他还举起枪试图熄灭威震天的火种。  
清洁程序结束了，擎天柱沮丧地返回舱室，沉重地躺下去。刚才这短短一个大循环发生了太多事，他需要一次碎片整理来进行事件分析。他启动了程序，而后盯着铅灰色的舱顶出神。  
现在可以确定的第一条线索，是那些深紫色的物质的确是源自宇宙大帝，而救护车在发回的资料中推断地球的地核是宇宙大帝本身，在一次火山喷发事件之后，威震天被紫色物质寄生，开始异化（威震天自叙）。那么那些物质为什么没有感染其他赛博坦人呢？第二条线索，是领袖模块，领袖模块能够抑制宇宙大帝的力量，所以当他靠近的时候那些触肢的自我意志被弱化了，可以被威震天控制。那么……也许，有他在身边，威震天塞伯坦人的部分就能够被强化，起码可以摄入一些能量？  
擎天柱打开自己的胸甲，领袖模块的荧蓝色光芒顿时充满了整个舱室，这样的光芒给了他莫大的安慰，他整理好自己的情绪，坐起身，把胸甲按回去。然后给威震天发送了一条消息，告诉他自己的想法。而威震天只是简短而冷漠地回复说等飞船抵达赛博坦领袖就可以返回地球。  
——你吃了能量块吗？  
擎天柱又发去一条消息。  
——我建议领袖不要再管我的事情。我既没有和汽车人打仗，也没有危害别的星球住民。  
威震天回复。  
——我很担芯你。  
——省省你的同情吧，那不是我需要的，领袖等回了地球再挥洒也不迟。  
——我就在你隔壁舱室。  
——那就老实待在那，飞船需要操控的时候就直接去干活儿。等到了赛博坦，我会把你放回去的，让你去找你的小汽车人们。其他事情都和你无关了。  
——我只是想帮忙。  
威震天没有再回复，擎天柱深深叹了口气，强迫自己进入了充电休眠状态。

***

飞船的颠簸引起了压力预警，擎天柱醒过来，立马冲去飞船中控室核对数据。只是一次小规模的离子风暴，夹杂其中的陨石流砸在飞船的防护立场上，碎裂成银白色的星尘。擎天柱从加强玻璃舷窗看出去，那些细微的粉末环绕着报应号庞大的船身飞舞，像地球清晨，主恒星尚未升起之前的雾气一样。  
“真美。”  
擎天柱低声感叹。他意识到自己的火种在震颤，因为他的下意识想和威震天一起看这样的美景，他希望待在威震天身边，看着对方光学镜里反射的宇宙。过去……是战时，他们处在不同阵营，但现在情况不同了，威震天反而对他这么冷淡，连面都不乐意见。——当然，这是自己的错，擎天柱想。威震天差一点儿就下线了，怎么会想和攻击自己的机子亲近？擎天柱只能希望时间能够慢慢冲淡威震天的愤怒和敌意。  
擎天柱在舷窗前反复踱步，突然想起了子空间的数据板，他悲哀地意识到这大概是他唯一能够和威震天发生链接的途径了，就像几百万年前那样。擎天柱坐下，坐在漫天星尘之下，激活数据板。  
数据板上记录的是报应号的航行日志，飞船能量水平，人员状况等。威震天是个尽责尽责的船长，但日志的更多篇幅记录着他到过的每一个星球。出乎擎天柱意料之外，威震天详尽地记录每一个碳基星球的风土人情，调查其上的物种分布，保存DNA样本，甚至还记录了每一个旗舰种的文字、文学作品和历史，并把它们翻译成赛博坦文，之后则是丰富而激情洋溢的文学评论。擎天柱几乎不敢相信自己的光学镜，他不明白在了解了这一切之后，威震天为什么还会残忍地将其彻底毁灭？  
数据板的最后，威震天记录了自己的梦境，他记录了自己对宇宙大帝的恐惧和向往。还记录了自己在宇宙间寻找黑暗能量的过程。依据威震天的记录，黑暗能量并不是地球的“特产”，反而是宇宙间广泛分布的一种稀有资源。擎天柱运算了一会儿，他意识到宇宙大帝也许只是一个代称，指的是某种特别的物质，而这种物质在地球上尤其密集（按照救护车的说法，地球内核也许就是一块巨大的黑暗能量）。威震天第一次得到黑暗能量是在内战刚开始的时候，九百万年来，他一直在搜集和食用这些晶体，也许……这些晶体会互相吸引，而威震天现在状态就是因为他体内的黑暗能量已经接近饱和，完成了从量变到质变的转化。  
那么接下来会发生什么呢？擎天柱无法想象。  
不过……如果威震天一直保持这样的状态无法治愈，也许自己可以带着他离开，到一个没有塞伯坦人的地方生活。当然，前提是威震天可以多少吃下去一些正常的能量晶体，而且愿意跟他走。  
擎天柱关上数据板。这只是一个星球记录中的一小部分，他想威震天的生活仓还有更多这样的数据板。  
——我读了你给我的数据板，很有意思。  
擎天柱给威震天发去消息。  
——并不是给你。我只是用它表达希望你尽快离开的观点。  
——那我还回来？  
——你读完了？  
——是的。  
通讯另一边又一次陷入了长久的沉默，擎天柱于是离开船舷，返回自己的舱室（那里起码离威震天近一些）。他慢慢踱步，穿过走廊，直到现在的居所。在威震天舱室门口，擎天柱发现几块数据板突兀地摆在那儿，他惊喜地蹲下查看，那些数据板上还留有一点儿余温，应该是刚放出来没多久。最底下的那块上还留着淡紫色的粘液痕迹，威震天应该是用那些触肢帮他找数据板了。  
“这真的很方便。”  
擎天柱笑了，他突然开始想象自己依然在铁堡档案馆工作，而威震天在他身边，用这样的形象帮他找数据板，这让他觉得火种都变得更加温暖了。他把数据板抱起来，贴在面甲上，试图感受正在快速流失的温度。


	4. 酒神

威震天的目标是什么？  
擎天柱曾经问过他这个问题，在战场上，周围是高能射线击碎金属的刺耳声响，整个赛博坦沦为一片废墟。威震天却很清晰地捕捉到了擎天柱战斗面罩下的词句，然后露出一个张狂的笑容。彼时霸天虎处于优势，一切仿佛即将结束，虽然擎天柱无法肯定“一切”所包含的内容。  
“征服宇宙？”擎天柱低声问。他们近身缠斗，威震天的臂刀架在领袖滚烫的粒子枪上，将它挡开，而领袖的手臂攥着威震天的手腕，让他的重炮无用武之地。  
“当然，我的目标不会只是一个赛博坦。”威震天大声说。  
“你不觉得这很荒谬吗？”擎天柱愤怒地大吼。“那些星球的原住民要怎么办？把他们全部杀死？”  
“它们当然宝贵。”威震天露出一个奇怪的笑容，他的光学镜闪了闪，漫上一层紫色……  
——“mega……”  
擎天柱从碎片整理的混乱状态中苏醒过来，一时间无法分辨这段记忆是真实的还是他自己加工过的，但根据情报，威震天的确在内战初期就开始研究黑暗能量了，也许，在那个时候他就已经开始把深紫色的怪异晶体用在自己机体上，而缓慢的异化早已经开始了。  
擎天柱已经看完了威震天放在舱室门口的数据板，他觉得越发沉重，因为那里面记载的一切都已经不复存在，不再活跃，变成了威震天用来自我取悦的一份静止不动的3D投影。擎天柱的确曾经试着去憎恨威震天——憎恨他这样饱含热情甚至是疯狂的恶行，这种带着幼生体一般不谙世事的天真的恶行，威震天好像只是想发现这些美，而后把它们占为己有。——但他不能，甚至在他的底层协议里，在逻辑模块和领袖模块无法触及的深渊，他欣赏这些行为。  
救护车的欣赏甚至更加明显，他并不在意其他星球生物的存活，除了地球上这几个和他有过交集的小家伙被他认证为有感知能力的生物，他付出了一点儿感情，其他远在几光年之外的碳基生物对他而言并不是生命体，起码不是他底层协议需要救助的对象，所以他对它们很冷漠。当然，救护车不会在擎天柱面前说些什么，但擎天柱能感觉到。而其他队员，也是因为和地球幼生体互动而产生了共情，觉得他们算是同类。  
所以，擎天柱突然有些恐慌地想到，也许每一个赛博坦人的本质都像威震天那样残忍，只不过被逻辑模块抑制住了冲动，而领袖模块，就是这一切“理性”的起源。  
如果没有领袖模块，如果擎天柱失去了领袖模块，那么他还能够抵抗自己的欲望吗？不，擎天柱摇摇头，也许他会奋不顾身地选择和自己的伴侣融为一体，就像过去那样。  
隔壁舱室突然传来几声巨响，听起来像是金属剧烈碰撞的动静，擎天柱猛地坐起身，冲出狭窄的舱室，赶到威震天生活舱门口。  
“威震天，你还好吗？”擎天柱激活了电子门铃然后大声问，没有得到任何回答，他考虑了几纳秒，然后强行破解了威震天生活舱的门禁。  
威震天在角落窝成一团，受伤的触肢纠缠在一起，他的光学镜很暗，但还是看向了擎天柱的方向，发出聚焦的细碎咔哒声。  
“你伤着了。”擎天柱慢慢靠近威震天。看那些不规则的断口，擎天柱也基本能够推断出威震天是怎么伤害他自己的。擎天柱叹了口气，一种奇异的愤怒在他火种里升腾起来。为什么威震天总是选择用痛苦来解决问题？不管是施予他人，或者给他自己。  
“这没有用。”擎天柱用一种奇异的，冷冰冰的语调说。“除了让你自己疼痛之外，没有任何用处。”  
“你他渣又知道了？”威震天有气无力地回呛领袖。  
“我要呆在这里。”领袖斩钉截铁地说。  
“你不是已经不请自来了吗？哦，对了，你是不是来领救护车的遗体的？来，拿着吧。”威震天在那堆金属球小山上摸索了一会儿，找出那个橙白相间花纹的椭球体丢给擎天柱。  
擎天柱伸手接过那个温热的金属球，珍重地放进子空间里。  
“你不需要继续尝试激怒我，我不会选择杀你的。”领袖低声说。“而且我会呆在你的舱室里，直到找到解决办法为止。”  
威震天愤怒地哼了一声，过了几秒钟，他冷笑着说：“那块垃圾真的给了你不少改变，不是吗？”  
“如果是领袖模块在做决策，你现在早就下线了。”领袖低声说。“那才是最优解，我们彼此都心知肚明。”  
这句话也许取悦了威震天，也许，总之有那么一点儿，他不再强硬地回应领袖了，也没有明确让领袖离开的意思。领袖试探着靠近威震天，而后靠着他坐下。柔软的触肢非常矛盾地试着接近擎天柱，缠住他的手臂和腿甲，而后又怯怯地松开。柔软的触感让领袖觉得很安芯（看在赛博坦份上他不该这么觉得——看看角落那堆遗骸吧）他轻轻握住一只完好的触肢，攥在手里，用最敏感的压力节点去感受那些细微的搏动。威震天看着他，光学镜里有些诧异，但他很快就把头雕扭过去，不去看领袖。疼痛依然在蔓延，虽然也疼不了太久了，而饥饿的感觉比疼痛还难过。  
擎天柱似乎对威震天的触肢有些着迷，握在手心已经无法让他餍足了，他举起触肢的端头，探出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔，触感冰凉滑腻。他记起不久前在山洞里的那次亲昵也有同样的触感，大概那时候这些小东西就已经存在了，所以威震天才强硬地命令他关上光学镜。  
“有感觉吗？”领袖低声问。  
“什么？”  
领袖轻轻把触肢的端头含进口腔，用温热的舌尖拨弄它，含糊地问：“有什么感觉？”  
威震天被惊得愣了好几纳秒，他的光学镜闪了闪，“就是……和过去差不多。”威震天低声说。  
“和哪里差不多？”领袖问，湛蓝的光学镜看起来真诚又清澈。  
威震天又愣了几秒，然后低声骂了句“炉渣！”  
领袖意识到些什么，他突然变得慌张和尴尬，立刻把柔软的深紫色触肢吐出来。  
“我只是……想了解一下。”领袖低声解释。“并不是想让你难堪。”  
“我已经用所有可能的手段去检测它们了，结论并不乐观，我恐怕最终你还是需要给我一个了结。”威震天低沉地说，“就像你说过的，最优解。既然现在能够克制它们的只有领袖模块，这个任务也只能交给你。”  
“也许……”领袖低下头，然后终于鼓起了勇气，和威震天对视。“如果无法治愈，我就带你离开赛博坦，离开任何有塞伯坦人存在的地方。”  
“你觉得这可行？”威震天问。  
“我们可以试试其他类型的活性金属。”领袖回答。“既然火种并不是你需要的。”  
“如果我没理解错，你在建议我以塞伯坦人的遗体为食？”威震天问。  
“如果能行的话，不也挺不错？”领袖摊了摊臂甲。  
威震天仔细盯了盯领袖，试着确定对方到底什么地方出了故障。这不像擎天柱，绝对不像，那个英明神武的汽车人标杆只会做出：如果无法治愈，就立刻让对方下线的决定。  
“为什么？”威震天质问。  
领袖看起来被问住了，在这一刻，他也的确意识到自己思考问题的方式发生了一些变化。他低头运算了一小会儿，“我猜，领袖模块对宇宙大帝之血的抑制作用并不是单方面的。我觉得有些过于……”领袖想了一会儿，吐出“冲动”两个字。  
威震天勾起嘴角笑了笑，“哦，的确，你刚才的神情让我想起当年在卡隆——那时候我们还没有分道扬镳——你来见我。”  
“我以为你不会说起那段往事了。”领袖回答。  
“为什么不，我又不是那个背叛者。”威震天耸了耸肩甲，合金轴承发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。“不过我的确低估了你，声波曾经和我谈过，但我不以为意。毕竟领袖的伪装实在太过优秀了，那种信任和……”威震天咽下了那个词儿，磁场变得越发尖锐起来，“是我不该信任你。”威震天总结道。  
“所以，你根本不相信我爱过你？”领袖直截了当地质问。  
“你自己信吗？”威震天反问。  
领袖沉默了，但他并不是在怀疑自己，对于这一点他一直无比肯定，他只是突然被记忆拉回那个黄昏，那个他奔波了一整天，裹着酸雨和尘埃跑到卡隆去的时间点，那时候他被一股巨大的冲动裹挟了，他甚至来不及计算这件事有多么荒谬和危险就踏上了旅途。一切对他而言就像主恒星会升起一样自然。  
“那是真的，比一切都要真实。”领袖低声说，像是自言自语一样。“反而是战争让我觉得像虚幻的梦境，战争不是真的，它只会毁灭真实。”  
威震天叹了口气，“真实就是你和我之间的隔阂从来没有消解过，我曾经以为我足够强大，可以战胜一切，但一切并不如我所愿。我的领袖。”  
领袖低下头，他的脑模块不受控制地飞速地回溯着，时间定格在他第一次见到威震天的那一刻。  
蓝色的光学镜。  
那时候威震天，不，是震天尊的光学镜还是蓝色的，深邃而危险，他咧开嘴角，露出一排尖利的牙板，那时候的奥利安被这一切:无比巨大的铅灰色金字塔形金属建筑还有这之前站立的银白色金刚迷住了，他觉得脑模块能量流过大，一切看起来都变得更加鲜艳，接收器出现了奇怪的，带有节奏的电子紊流杂音，接着震天尊向他伸出手。  
在来之前，奥利安已经规划好了想要表达的一切，他需要和震天尊好好讨论一些和而不同之处，但在那之后，在见到震天尊之后，一切就变得可有可无了，他只是傻乎乎地看着这个银白色的金刚慷慨激昂地讲解他的理念和思想，并露出一种让他之后后悔不已的愚蠢笑容。  
“我们之间的隔阂……”  
擎天柱低声重复着威震天的话，“我想我们之间的隔阂就是你的自负，你并不想信任我。”  
“是吗？但事实是在你接任领袖之前，我一直毫无保留地信任你。是你选择了另一条路，也许你该干脆地承认你就是背叛！”威震天挥了挥臂甲，愤怒地咆哮，近在咫尺的食物让他异化的油箱搅动起来，饥饿感让他的机体变得滚烫，刚才他就是因为这样的苦楚实在难耐而选择自残，现在，这种感觉越发严重了。深紫色的触肢有力地缠上领袖的腰甲，用力收缩着。  
“如果那片垃圾还有什么用处的话，就是现在，领袖，把它亮出来。”威震天大吼。  
“不。”领袖坚决地说。  
威震天不可置信地盯着领袖，深紫色的触肢已经缠上了领袖的脖颈，威震天怒吼一声，伸手去掰领袖的车窗，被领袖一把攥住臂甲，“你为什么不愿意相信我就算接任了领袖，也会贯彻我们的理想？为什么不给我时间证明？”领袖大声质问。  
“现在说这些还有什么意义？”威震天盯着领袖明亮得几乎发白的光学镜，而领袖的力道也大得惊人，他们僵持不下，深紫色的触肢开始分泌酸性的消化液来削弱领袖的外甲。“所以你到底想要我做什么？”威震天大声质问。  
“我不知道，我只是……在生你的气。”领袖低声说，他叹了口气，松开威震天的臂甲，然后弹开胸甲卡扣，深紫色的触肢立刻就缩了回去。“我甚至不知道这些时间，这几百万年我们为什么要互相残杀。”  
威震天点点头，“所以这些深紫色的玩意儿的确能够削弱领袖模块，否则你不会说出这样的话，你有坚定的信仰，你要保护一切有感知能力的生物，而我只想复兴我的星球，保护我的子民。”威震天伸手摸了摸领袖的面甲，“现在我需要你来保护其他塞伯坦人免于被我吞食，我把自己交在你手上，这算是信任吧。”  
领袖沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢点了点头。

***

“你看起来比我想象的更加……”  
奥利安·派克斯本来想说美，但他记得爵士给他的小贴士：卡隆机子并不喜欢被赞美外表，他们会觉得那是脆弱的象征，所以奥利安只能把那个形容词变成了强壮。震天尊看起来被取悦了，他露出一个有些狰狞的笑容，然后用臂甲揽过奥利安的肩甲，和他一起进入巨型金字塔建筑的内部。  
“是不是在庆幸我们是一边儿的？”震天尊低下头对他说。  
震天尊的声音，真实的声音比通讯里的更加低沉、富有磁性，奥利安的天线一下子就变的滚烫。他言不由衷地点点头，回应了震天尊，而后用光学镜的周围视觉小芯地打量他的角斗士。  
“你受伤了。”奥利安注意到震天尊的胸甲上有个裂痕。  
“这不算受伤，铁堡的小图书管理员。”震天尊摸了摸自己的胸甲，“事实上，我在做一项实验。”  
不远处的声波向奥利安投来不信任的目光，那种尖锐的磁场把奥利安从脑模块充满粉色泡泡的境地中一下子拽了出来，他这才开始打量四周：许多比他规格大得多的机子停下了手里的工作，把光学镜投向他。  
震天尊立刻停下了关于实验的话头，大声说：“奥利安是朋友。”然后举起手掌，做了一个往下按的动作，只是这一个动作，大厅里的金刚就解除了警备模式，继续手头的工作了。  
“他们很信任你。”奥利安小声说。  
“当然。”震天尊挥了挥臂甲，“因为他们知道我是最强大的。比所有存在过的领袖都要强大。跟随我是正确的选择。”  
——哦，当然，还是这么自负。  
奥利安在芯里耸耸肩甲，不过这并不是一件坏事，反而显得异常可爱不是吗？他想。  
“他们吓着你了吗？”在大厅出口的走廊，震天尊和奥利安面对面，震天尊把手放在奥利安肩甲上，低沉地询问。“他们曾经都是工业机，然后上了角斗场，所以规格很大，装甲也很粗糙，不懂什么礼节，不过你放芯，我在这里没有机子能够伤害你。”  
奥利安点点头。他意识到震天尊觉得他并不能保护好自己，顿时有些难过。但他也不知道该怎么分辩，毕竟事实上他的确是用来处理数据的机子，装甲很薄弱，处理器也主要是和数据有关的程式，而震天尊需要的是战士。即使他学着去装载战斗程序，和爵士一起练习，也根本没办法让震天尊相信他够格与自己并肩作战。  
“我……也许现在我可以帮你处理一下伺服？”奥利安说。  
“用不着担芯，基地的数据一直是声波在处理的，他很擅长这些。”震天尊回答。同时，又一次露出那种得意非凡的笑容。  
“哦……那就好。”奥利安低下头雕，看着震天尊刚刚做过修补焊接的腿甲发呆。他这次来，还是想帮震天尊做点什么的，但看样子，他连这个他最擅长的忙都帮不上了。  
震天尊又一次揽过他的肩甲，带着他走过走廊。“这次会待多久？”震天尊问。  
“两个赛日。”奥利安低声说。“我……找了个田野调查的理由溜出来的。”  
“太好了，让我带你好好看看我的卡隆。”震天尊和奥利安一起步入电梯，直到金字塔形建筑的顶层，在电梯出口，是一个可以俯瞰周围的加强玻璃小天台。  
“现在，你的光学镜能看到的一切，都属于我。”震天尊对奥利安说，然后挥了挥臂甲。“未来，整个赛博坦都会属于我。”  
对于这样的修辞，奥利安觉得有些不太适应，他小声叹了口气，“让我们一起把赛博坦变得更好。”  
“当然。我的奥利安。”震天尊大笑着说。“当然。”  
之后，震天尊带奥利安去参观了武器工厂还有卡隆那个巨大的环形角斗场，角斗比赛依然在继续，看台上挤满了挥舞着臂甲的金刚们。  
“也许你想看我角斗？”在嘈杂的看台上，震天尊俯下身，在奥利安接收器边低声说，“虽然我现在已经不必打比赛了，不过，为了你，我会下场的。”  
奥利安被吓了一跳，他怎么可能希望震天尊再次回到那个洒满能量液的角斗场上去？  
“不。”奥利安连连摇头。  
“我会赢的，我会一直赢。”震天尊说。  
“我只是不喜欢看角斗。我是说……你角斗的时候很美，但我……”奥利安局促地解释着，他不想伤害震天尊的骄傲，但也绝对不想让他继续上场厮杀。“即使会赢，也可能受伤故障不是吗？我……”  
震天尊大笑起来，打断了奥利安断断续续的自我剖白。  
“这没什么要紧，不过是娱乐，别太紧张。重要的是我们在一起开芯，对吗？小卡车？你跑了这么远来见我，我们应该快活些。”  
奥利安的面甲瞬间就变得滚烫了，震天尊如此亲昵地揽着他，还叫他小卡车。他从来没有被这样称呼过，况且……是被这个在他芯里最为特殊的赛博坦人。奥利安突然意识到自己大概是恋爱了，他害羞得不敢和震天尊对视，但身边规格巨大的机子辐射出的热量和温厚的磁场让他觉得几乎像是个拥抱。  
晚间，等主恒星缓缓落下，震天尊给他安排了一间干净的小生活仓，他们聊了一会儿，有关于现在的赛博坦局势，还有彼此的生活，然后震天尊就礼貌地和奥利安道了晚安，让他安芯充电。  
“我就在隔壁。”震天尊对奥利安说。  
“那么，晚安，充电顺利。”奥利安低声说。  
“噢，我的朋友，我还不能充电，还有些事务要处理，否则一定会和你聊一整夜。”  
“我们明天还有一整赛日。”奥利安笑了起来。  
“哈，当然，不过，等我得到了赛博坦，就再也没有可笑的排班表束缚你了。”震天尊说。  
“可到时候档案馆也得有机子管理，不是吗？我还是正常上下班的好。”  
“你是说，等这一切尘埃落定，你依旧想当一个档案管理员？”震天尊的面甲上第一次出现了惊异的神色。  
奥利安点点头，他看着震天尊蓝色的光学镜，“当然，如果到时候你还需要我帮忙，我当然会先为你服务。”  
“不，你想做什么就做什么。”震天尊说，“档案管理员很不错，如果你喜欢的话。”震天尊看着奥利安说，他看得如此专注，在这个瞬间，奥利安几乎以为震天尊会吻他，或者至少会和他拥抱，但银白色的角斗士最终只是礼貌地致意，然后离开了这间生活仓。  
显而易见，震天尊本机并没有他的诗歌那样热情洋溢，起码在亲密关系中并不是。奥利安有些沮丧，不过这也不过是他们第一次见面，虽然之前在加密频道聊了很久了，但什么都比不上彼此面对面的交流，也许他们需要更多时间共处。奥利安想，他没必要这么着急。  
但他还是无法进入深度充电状态，一想到明天傍晚自己就必须踏上归途他就根本无法平静下来。最终，他下定决心去隔壁生活仓找震天尊，等他的工作结束，他们可以再聊一会儿，也许真的就这样聊一个通宵好了。他冲出自己的生活仓，惊异地发现声波正站在震天尊的仓室门外。  
“声波：等待首领的召见。”声波用毫无变化的电子音说。  
奥利安的热情一下就被兜头浇灭了，这么晚了震天尊还在处理工作，自己不该去打扰他的。奥利安于是点点头，然后回到自己的仓室里去，强迫自己进入了充电模式。  
第二天清晨，内置时钟将奥利安激活了，他立刻跳起来跑到隔壁仓室，激活电子门铃。几秒之后，舱门开启了，是声波打开的舱门，声波坐在巨大的伺服器前敲击着键盘，而威震天还在充电。奥利安的气味接收器被扑面而来的奇怪气味搞迷糊了，他又看了威震天一眼，发现对方居然没有装载挡板。奥利安张大了光学镜，又看向声波。  
“你：需要等待。首领正在休息。”声波甚至没有抬起头雕看奥利安，只是用那种平直的声调叙述着。  
“抱歉……我……我不是有意打扰你们……”奥利安一下子就明白了，他后退了两步，然后快速跑回自己的仓室，他的散热器轰响起来。他意识到自己是会错意了，震天尊同意他前来会面不过是想和他讨论社会问题，并不是真的和他有什么感情链接。看在赛博坦份上，他为什么会这么愚蠢。  
奥利安把面甲埋在自己的手掌里，深深置换了几次。  
无论如何，震天尊是他的战友，他们还有共同的事业要一起完成，他不应该让自己的一己私欲阻碍这份交情，奥利安努力抑制住自己的难过，还有奔涌的嫉妒情绪，但这一切酸涩还是无法控制地涌上他的处理器。  
几赛分之后，他的门铃突然响起了，是震天尊，奥利安迅速收拾好自己的情绪，换上一个平静的表情。  
“早安。”奥利安小声说。  
“早安，我的朋友。”震天尊回答，“昨晚休息的如何？”  
“很好。”奥利安努力挤出一个微笑，“今天有什么安排？——我……我傍晚就必须出发了，明天还要去档案馆报道。”  
震天尊看着他，伸出手摸了摸他的天线尖，“带你去矿井转转，怎么样？”  
奥利安点点头。“如果………你有事务要处理，我自己去转转也很好。”  
“你自己？”震天尊大笑起来，“你这样漂亮的小卡车会被卡隆生吞活剥了的——如果我不在你身边的话——基地事务有声波处理，我不需要一直呆在主伺服前面盯着。”  
“我没有那么脆弱。”奥利安说。  
“哦，当然了，但你的确有那么漂亮。”震天尊把手掌搭在奥利安肩甲上，“最重要的是，我想和你一起去看看我工作过的矿井，我曾经在那里呆了几十万年。”  
震天尊曾经和奥利安提起过很多次矿井之下的生活，在那之前奥利安甚至无法想象那样的世界：暗无天日，没有任何交流，只有重复而接近负荷极限的劳作。  
“你还想回到那个地方去吗？”奥利安低声问。  
“为什么不，现在那里属于我，所有挖掘出来的能量都属于我。”震天尊大笑着说。  
“那么我很乐意。”奥利安回答。

***

威震天带奥利安穿过尾矿堆成的小型山丘，他们走了很远，直到工厂烟囱冒出的浓黑烟雾都无法被看到了，一个黝黑的山洞才显现出来，一条生锈的轨道从山洞内部蜿蜒而出，应该是运送原矿的矿车。  
“这里……还有机子在工作吗？”奥利安小声问。他有一种错觉，好像这矿洞里囚禁着什么古老而强大的生物，随时会脱离束缚奔跑出来。他从来没有见过这样幽暗、深邃的洞穴——铁堡的地表已经完全被合金覆盖了，无法看到赛博坦最原始的地貌。  
“没有。这里的能量已经被掏空了，我的新矿场在离这里20赛里的地方。”震天尊回答，他走向旁边破败的操作台，激活了轨道。  
“所以这里已经废弃了？”奥利安问。  
“是的，和它一起被报废的，还有我们，我和其他矿工。”  
“难道不能把你们转移到新矿场工作吗？”奥利安张大了光学镜。  
“我后来听说，是因为我们的机型太老了，升级的话不如再定制一批新矿工，所以他们的解决方法就是把我们直接报废。”震天尊指了指不远处的一片空地。“我们被监工叫到那里，站好，而后就是……被高压电击，直接熔穿火种仓。当然，我获得机会再次回到这里之后，收殓了那些锈迹斑斑的工友们，把他们的火种仓好好安置了。”  
奥利安什么话也说不出来，他只觉得悲伤，他看了看震天尊，对方神情自若，熟练地启动了轨道车，然后弯了弯腰，做了个邀请的手势。  
“跟我一起去看看赛博坦的核心如何？”  
奥利安点点头，然后跨一步，坐进矿车里去。  
震天尊坐在奥利安身后，奥利安的后背几乎贴住了他的胸甲，奥利安能感受到对方火种跳动带来的震颤，一种强烈的温暖包围了奥利安，他甚至希望这一刻能够被无限延长。矿洞里的生物感应灯零零落落地亮起来，瓦数很低，只能勉强看清矿洞壁上斑驳的凿痕。  
“所以……你是怎么逃出来的？”奥利安低声问。  
他的声音被轨道车运行的嗡嗡声干扰得几乎模糊不清，但震天尊依然听懂了奥利安所说的一切。  
“我杀了监工，抢了武器。”震天尊回答。  
“那么其他工业机呢？就站在那里等着下线吗？”奥利安扭过头雕，惊讶地看着震天尊。  
“我想……他们并不理解什么是下线。我曾经也是如此，”震天尊耸耸肩甲，“我们只是日复一日地继续挖矿程式，没有语言，没有书籍，甚至不理解任何的抽象概念，比如死亡或者‘我’。我们没有名字，只有代号。”  
“那么……”  
“我想让你看的，就是这个。”在一段黑暗的矿洞末尾，震天尊跳下矿车，然后攥住奥利安的手掌，示意他跟着自己。“这里的矿洞非常复杂，跟紧我，不然会迷路。”震天尊低声说。  
奥利安只觉得自己握住了一团火焰，他的整个臂甲都开始微微颤栗起来。他摇了摇头，就像在抵抗什么似的咬住自己的下唇。  
“所以……声波，也是角斗士吗？”奥利安低声问。  
“是的。”震天尊回答，“他可是唯一一个能够和我打成平手的角斗士，不过他有帮手，所以总的来说我还是赢过他。他也很清楚这一点，所以他跟随了我。”  
“他看起来不像工业机？”奥利安问。  
“他不是，他过去大概算是和你差不多阶层的机子，复杂处理数据之类的工作，但他并不喜欢干那些，觉得无聊，所以就跑到卡隆来讨生活了，他是我认识的唯一一个主动投身角斗场的机子。”震天尊说。“就算是我，最开始也算是被骗过来的。他们告诉我去那里能够得到能量，结果我被推进了角斗场——不，不是最大的那一个，只是一个地下角斗场，就在另一处废旧的矿坑里——我被迫面对另外一个拿着武器的家伙，大概也是矿工。他比我明白规则，所以最开始我吃了很多亏，不过我学得很快，最终，是我得到了能量而他得到了死亡。”  
“我也可以留下来。”奥利安突然说，“如果你需要的话。”  
震天尊停下了脚步，转过头雕，奥利安位于肩甲的车灯正打在震天尊的胸甲上。  
“你会留下来？但你可不是那种追求刺激生活的类型，不是吗？你昨天还说等一切结束，你还要去做档案管理员。”震天尊问。  
“只是暂时放弃，为了我们共同的理想。”奥利安坚定地回答，“我也学得很快。”  
“噢，谁说不是呢。”震天尊低笑着握紧了奥利安的手掌，“但你现在留在铁堡更好，那里更安全，而且是赛博坦的信息中心，可以发挥你的专长。”  
奥利安停顿了一下，然后点了点头。他希望能够留在震天尊身边，就算他们之间没有伴侣的感情链接，只是守着银白色的角斗士奥利安也觉得开芯，但对方并不怎么需要他，如果他是个战士，也许多少还能在卡隆有一席之地，但他只是个处理数据的机子罢了。奥利安小声叹了口气，“我们……我们以后还能见面的，对吗？”他低声问。  
“当然。”震天尊笑了笑。  
“我最近大概不能申请到出铁堡的名额了，不过……再过几个赛月……”奥利安几乎难过得说不下去了，他不知道自己为什么突然这样多愁善感。爵士告诉过他，卡隆的机子并不喜欢这样，他只能努力压抑住自己的悲伤情绪，不让震天尊看出端倪。“如果有机会，我就会来看你。”  
“这不是你该担芯的，让我来安排。”震天尊说。  
他握着奥利安的手，带着他向矿洞更深处走过去。

***

“这就是她。”震天尊站在一块明亮的能量晶体之前，对奥利安郑重地说。“除了我自己，你是第二个看到她的塞伯坦人。”  
“她？”奥利安注意到这个奇怪的称呼，似乎把这个代称的主人和其他塞伯坦人分割开来。“她是谁？”  
“这很难解释，她是一种深刻的，古老的……”惯常出口成章的角斗士之王突然变得笨拙起来，他微微摇了摇头雕，然后拉过奥利安的手，放在自己的火种仓位置。“她就是我。是赛博坦的核心，赛博坦的意志。”  
奥利安顺着震天尊凝视的方向看过去，几乎透明的能量晶体背面是一层银白色的天然伴生合金，所以造成了一个完美的镜面，奥利安能够看到震天尊和自己的清晰影像。他记起震天尊告诉他，曾经作为矿工的震天尊甚至不理解什么是“我”，而就在这一刻，他在镜面中看到了自己的影像，意识到他是一个与其他矿工不同的个体，他的悲伤和痛苦只属于自己，而他人则无法分享，他光学镜所见、双手所触摸、磁感所感知的一切，只属于他自己——这个后来称自己为震天尊的塞伯坦人。而死亡，将是这一切的终结，所以他才会奋起反抗。  
奥利安几乎想流清洗液，这一切就像一个庞大而深刻的奇迹，他的火种之所向，就在这里，黑暗幽深的矿洞之中，一个无意间构造的地貌前，形成了。  
如果震天尊不是已经有了伴侣，奥利安会选择在这一刻告诉他自己的爱意，但他克制住了，只是点了点头。  
“这是个奇迹。”奥利安低声说。


	5. 爱

飞船在最后一次跃迁之后，出现在赛博坦的空域。赛博坦稀薄的大气充满了令机窒息的酸雾，地表只剩裸露的废墟，残破的建筑早就剥落了一切华丽的合金装饰，变得和锈海的金属矿一般斑驳。  
擎天柱执行完飞船降落程序，然后站在舷窗前看着这一切。  
“威震天吃能量了吗？”声波走到他身边问。  
这是擎天柱第一次听到声波的语调里有了一点情绪，但领袖只能让对方失望了。  
“没有，他试过了，但是……不行。”领袖低声回答。之前威震天试着摄入了一些能量块，但很快就起了严重的过敏反应。直到把一切都吐出去才好些。  
“状态？”  
“我看得出他很饿，但是缺乏能量供给暂时不会危及他的生命，他现在只是……没什么精神。”领袖低声回答。  
声波点了点头，随后，他的面甲上出现了一副地图，标示着霸天虎实验室的位置。  
“必须确保震荡波在线。”声波说。“如果治疗不顺利。”  
擎天柱意识到声波在要求他保护震荡波，大概声波也明白如果真的控制不住威震天，震荡波和他会有危险。“我会尽量保证你们安全。”擎天柱郑重地说。  
飞船慢慢降低速度，破开赛博坦上空停滞数百万年的浓雾，而后停在卡隆北部的一处山区，几纳秒之后，山区上空的隐蔽力场被关闭，露出一个深灰色的巨型金属建筑群。  
“霸天虎的核心实验室在这里。”擎天柱点点头，他突然意识到实验室就建在九百万年前，震天尊带他去看的那块能量晶体之上。  
飞船在实验室北方的巨型停机坪上停稳，擎天柱让声波先下船，和震荡波汇合，等安排好一个能够完全封闭的安全舱室给威震天，他再把威震天转移过去。  
声波点头同意了计划，而后立刻变形，从舷窗飞离了飞船。  
擎天柱回到威震天的舱室，威震天也正站在加强玻璃之前往外望。  
“你该憎恨我的。”威震天低声说。  
“你并不是唯一该对此负责人的塞伯坦人。”领袖叹了口气，走到威震天身边。  
“但……现在已经没有希望了，我变成这种样子，要怎么继续搜集让赛博坦复苏的能量？”威震天摇了摇头，“我下线之后，谁能够继承我的遗志？”威震天悲伤地看了看领袖，“你是绝对不肯掠夺别的星球来重启赛博坦的，对吧。”  
“你不会下线，你会被治好。”领袖坚定地回答。  
“你凭什么这么乐观？”威震天质问。“况且我就算恢复原样，也依然要和你作对，你为什么要做这一切？”  
“我不知道。”擎天柱低声说。  
“所以你就是被宇宙大帝的力量影响了，我看，你也需要隔离个几天才能清醒。”威震天耸了耸肩甲说。  
“可我并不想清醒。”擎天柱回答。  
“渣的，你这是要把我们这么多年的战争变成个笑话吗？”威震天深深叹了口气。  
“战争本来就是个笑话，我们以为战胜对方就能解决一切，但事实上什么都没有解决，这个宇宙并不在意我们的纷争，我现在只知道要保护你，如果没有你，一切都没有意义了。”  
威震天沉默了，他和领袖对视，那片纯净的蓝色火焰让他芯惊，他摇了摇头。很多时候，他都会低估领袖的执着程度，或者说，疯狂。  
“那么我们都对此都没有异议了？”领袖问。  
“我他渣有异议，但我没办法。”威震天恼怒地回答。“你把我的前路退路都堵死了然后问我是不是同意？”  
“这一招我是从你身上学到的，不是吗？”领袖平静地回答。  
威震天愤怒地挥出一拳，砸在领袖的车窗玻璃上，但他甚至都没能把那片加强玻璃打碎。威震天意识到自己的力量已经全部被这些可恶的深紫色触肢夺走了。他发出一声绝望的低吼，然后关上自己的光学镜。  
“随便你吧。”在大片空白的沉默之后，威震天低声说。  
领袖伸出手，摸了摸威震天的面甲，“当年你带我去看的那块能量晶体，还在吗？”  
“当然，她还在原地。”威震天回答。  
“等你好了，我们可以再去看，对吗？”领袖轻声问。  
威震天激活光学镜，紫色的光学镜闪了闪。一种罕见的，柔和的光芒从那里散发出来，他迟疑的点了点头。领袖的温柔让他无法拒绝。  
“你该怕我的，小炉渣。”威震天低声说。一只深紫色的触肢缓慢、犹豫地爬上了领袖的臂甲。而后环住。  
“你曾经说过你低估了我，但我想，你只是低估了我的爱。”擎天柱回答。

***

声波给威震天发来消息，说仪器和舱室需要三个赛日才能准备好。彼时领袖正在威震天舱室的充电床上休息，陷入了深度充电状态。威震天突然意识到自己已经很久没有冲过电了，所以也没有时间进行碎片整理。他总是被海量的，根本不属于他自己的信息流困扰着，况且还有饥饿感无时无刻不侵扰着他。威震天用触肢走了几步，坐在充电床边沿，领袖的散热扇平稳地低速运转，磁场微微波动着，温和地铺陈开来。  
“你还真是一点也不担芯。”威震天低声说。他伸出手，用指腹缓缓抚过领袖的面甲和天线，领袖在充电状态中微微动了动，然后向威震天靠过来。  
威震天叹了口气，躺上充电床，然后把领袖抱进怀里，那些深紫色的触肢也像是终于和威震天心意相通似的，用力地环住了领袖的腰甲和腿甲，他们第一次拥抱是什么时候？威震天回溯过去，提取出那个时间段的记忆。事实证明，威震天并不喜欢忍耐（虽然他很擅长），在奥利安离开卡隆几个赛日之后，当时的震天尊就被思念折磨得无法忍受了。而他能想到的解决之道，就是直截了当地跑到铁堡去和奥利安见面。  
——“危险系数：85”  
在震天尊告知声波自己的想法之后，声波回复他。  
“震天尊：没有被通缉，但没有档案，无法过关进入铁堡。”声波说。  
震天尊其实曾去过铁堡，那时候他刚刚出名，被安排参加一场角斗，场地被设置在金碧辉煌的高级游乐场中央，票价当然也高得离谱，一切都是为了取悦那些手握资源的议会成员，而比赛之后才是真正“节目”的开始，当震天尊意识到自己的角斗不过是那些涂装鲜艳的无聊机子的对接兴奋剂时，他甚至不愤怒，只想大笑，大声嘲笑这些无能的废品。——可惜当时负责他的那个经纪人已经被他宰了，否则还能让他继续运作，把震天尊弄到铁堡去。  
“声波和震天尊首领一起去铁堡。”声波说。  
当然，声波总是喜欢这种冒险的事情，他对一切约定俗成都嗤之以鼻，破坏规则能让他觉得快乐，否则他也不会放弃自己舒适的中阶金刚生活跑到卡隆来。有时候震天尊会想，如果他真正得到赛博坦的那天到来，声波是否会立刻放弃霸天虎，转而支持其他反对阵营？——就好像反对才是他的毕生事业。不过，那一天还没有到来，所以声波依然值得信任。  
“你能搞定这些吗？”震天尊问。  
声波点点头。“声波会为首领伪造一个身份。”他说，而后就立刻开始编辑程式，篡改赛博坦大栅格上的的身份记录，半赛时之后，档案就改好了。  
此后，一路到铁堡都很顺利，威震天依然在适应震荡波给他做的一些改动，况且他现在的变形形态还是坦克，所以速度不算快，用了整整两个赛日才达铁堡。在通过关卡之后的瞬间，威震天就感到了强烈的格格不入——铁堡居民几乎都是涂装鲜艳的地面单位，装甲薄得好像一层金箔，腰甲收的很细，就好像他们永远也用不着起重一样。震天尊上次来的时候没什么空闲打量铁堡居民，这次，他才终于能够走上铁堡被合金浇筑的平坦路面，观察这一切。  
“这就是奥利安居住的城邦。”震天尊低声自言自语。“你也曾经是铁堡住民吗？”震天尊问在他身边沉默跟随的声波。  
“不。声波属于其他城邦。”  
“和这里类似？”  
“建筑风格有差异，运作方式同样。”声波回答。  
震天尊点点头，他发现街道上的金刚会偷偷用余光打量他，并露出惊讶的神情。  
“我猜铁堡的变形金刚并不适应我这样的规格？”震天尊低声问声波。  
“铁堡没有工业机。一部分铁堡居民根本没有见过工业机。”声波说。  
震天尊于是回忆起当年来铁堡角斗时那些议员落在他机体上的灼热目光，他几乎想冷笑出声。噢，可这种陌生造就的魅力为什么偏偏没有放倒小档案管理员呢？他的奥利安总是表现得那么……平静？震天尊搜罗出一个中性词汇，奥利安好像对和他躺上充电床根本就不感兴趣，只是长篇大套地和他讨论政治。当然，这也是有必要的，但他们大可以分开之后再谈。不过震天尊保持了克制，毕竟解决对接欲望这档子事和谁都可以，他还想在奥利安光学镜中有个领导者的好形象。  
“铁堡档案馆在哪？”想到求之不得的小卡车，震天尊的语气里就带了些不忿。  
声波抬起头雕看了看他。  
“你低估了奥利安·派克斯。”声波突然说。“他不是个好宠物。”  
“我没有把他当宠物。”震天尊挥了挥手，“他是……”震天尊一时间找不出词汇来形容奥利安究竟算什么，他不是霸天虎，甚至也没有霸天虎的那种气场，但震天尊知道自己需要他。“他会很有用的，等我得到赛博坦之后。”震天尊补充。  
“我会留意他。”声波说。  
“随你。”震天尊笑了笑，“但现在，你必须赶紧带我去铁堡档案馆，然后把他叫出来见我。”

***

声波前来拜访奥利安的时候奥利安非常惊讶，距离他上次前往卡隆大概过了一个多赛周，奥利安还没有从失恋的难过中调整好芯态，一时间甚至不知道该用什么表情来面对声波。但声波并没有多余的情绪，“他要见你。”声波冷漠地说。  
“震天尊吗？他……他来铁堡了？”奥利安惊讶地张大光学镜，“可是……他是怎么过关卡的？”  
“你不需要知道。”  
“那他现在在哪儿？安全吗？”  
“在楼顶。”声波回答。  
“就在档案馆楼顶？赛博坦在上！”奥利安哐当一声站起身，他的火种开始狂跳起来，尽管他努力让自己看起来不那么焦急，但他的磁场和弄出的动静已经让好几个档案管理员投来好奇的目光了。他快步走向电梯口，声波不徐不疾地跟在他身后。  
“他……他这次来有什么事务吗？”在电梯间，奥利安低声问。“是不是要我帮什么忙？”  
声波环视四周，看到几个摄像装置，在他的分析中，奥利安·派克斯是个冷静而心思缜密的金刚，不该会犯这种低级错误，他耸了耸肩甲，而后保持沉默。  
“他……没有受伤，对吧，他应该很好，和我离开的时候一样。”奥利安低声问。  
声波能感觉到对方非常悲伤，他觉得费解。如果奥利安真的了解震天尊的能力就不该这么担芯，这听起来简直像一种侮辱。  
“震天尊从没有输过。”声波回答。  
“当然，我只是……”奥利安顿时意识到自己的不妥之处，他试着解释，但他的数据库一团乱，几乎提取不出什么有逻辑的词句，他只能选择闭上发声器。  
在空旷的天台，震天尊站在那里望着远处出神，奥利安从电梯出口走出来就看到他了，他焦急地扫描对方的机体，确定对方没有故障才松了口气。震天尊也是在这时候听到动静回过头，他们对望了几纳秒，而后震天尊就向奥利安快步走过来，用力地，毫不容置疑地抱住了奥利安，甚至把他从天台的地面整个儿提了起来。  
奥利安几乎宕机了，他的散热扇发出运转不良的杂音，火种也蹦跳得生疼。直到震天尊放他下来，他依然觉得眩晕，好像整个地面都像波浪一般上下翻涌着。  
“我说过我会安排一切。”震天尊低声说。  
奥利安抬头，看着那对深邃的蓝色光学镜，火种几乎都要蹦跃出来。  
“所以……这次……这次来，是有什么事务吗？”奥利安问。  
“没有。我只是来看你。”震天尊回答。  
奥利安不安地点点头，他转过身，发现声波不知在什么时候已经离开了。他觉得这一切都无法理解，他甚至有些愤怒。  
“声波是你的伴侣，不是吗？”奥利安低声质问。  
“伴侣？那是什么意思？”震天尊问。  
“我是说……”奥利安低下头，话语都磕绊起来，“在卡隆的时候，我看到……你们……亲密。”  
“我们当然亲密，他是属于我的，明白吗？他是我的武器。——这是他的荣幸，因为只有我才能配得上那样的武器，也只有我能让他发挥出最大的作用。”  
奥利安被这番剖白吓了一跳，他怔怔地看着震天尊，好几秒才回过神来。  
“你不该这么想，一个赛博坦人只属于他自己！”奥利安大声说。“你这是在利用他的爱。”  
“他的什么？”震天尊笑了起来，“你搞错了，小档案管理员，声波并不‘爱’我，他跟随我，只是为了找乐子。你大概不会理解纯粹喜欢争斗和反对的存在，但声波就是这样的机子。”  
“这太荒谬了！”  
震天尊翻了翻光学镜，“噢！甜美的铁堡人又怎么能明白卡隆的生存秩序？别用你在数据板上看到的那一套‘普世价值’来套世界了，这世界需要一个强大的主宰，就像声波需要的一样，而那个主宰者就是我。”  
“所以，等你得到赛博坦之后，你就会奴役所有机子吗？”奥利安问。“那么你和我们要推翻的议会究竟有何区别？”  
“这不是奴役，相信我，等我主宰了赛博坦，我曾经受过的一切苦难都会被消灭，天生的职业将不复存在，所有赛博坦人都能自由选择自己的未来。”震天尊真诚地回答。  
奥利安一时间无法将这些统一到一起，每当奥利安觉得震天尊不可理喻的时候，他会突然变回那个闪耀着光芒的救世主，就好像有两种力量在他的火种中角力，而奥利安总是会选择相信他希望看到的那个震天尊。  
“改变需要强大的力量，不是吗？”震天尊反问。“大部分塞伯坦人可不会自己转变观念。”  
“当然。”奥利安点头。  
他抬头看着震天尊——那么，如此强大的你，还需要我的爱吗？或者任何人的？奥利安的脑模块里涌过这样一道数据流。苦涩的滋味在他火种里爆开。比起震天尊已经芯有所属，他甚至不需要自己的爱更让奥利安觉得难过。但奥利安努力抑制住自己的情绪，不让一切表露出来。  
“无论如何，见到你我很开芯。”奥利安低声说。  
这样的会面在之后持续了很多次，他们见面，聊天，然后再道别，震天尊维持着装模作样的过度礼貌，而奥利安则拘谨又羞怯，一切就像把栅格上的加密通话变到了现实中，除此之外，什么都没有改变。但不可否认的是，奥利安觉得很快乐，只要想到震天尊生活在这个星球上，会偶尔来看望他，他就觉得幸福。与此同时，赛博坦的局势越发紧张了，抵抗组织蜂拥而起，霸天虎甚至都不算是最激进的，而铁堡的议员们依然过着醉生梦死的日子，对于反对者，只不过偶尔派遣同样腐败的军队去镇压了事。很多时候，奥利安表现得比震天尊还要愤怒，而震天尊一直保持着一种冷静，就好像他生活在别处。  
而这天，让奥利安又一次怒气爆发的诱因是一次无人认领的恐怖袭击，虽然他不想承认，但无论是地点还是手法，都太像霸天虎所为了，而巧合的是，震天尊又在这个时候——爆炸发生之后没过几个小时——来铁堡找他，脸上满是藏不住的兴奋情绪。  
他们约在一处废旧的空军停机仓见面，奥利安听爵士说震天尊最近和赛博坦的空军指挥走得很近，不知道有什么打算。这个地方，大概也是那位空指借给震天尊的。  
“是你做的吗？”一见面奥利安就冲震天尊大声质问。  
“你觉得是我？”震天尊笑了笑。  
“这不是开玩笑的时候！有很多塞伯坦人的火种熄灭了……”  
“我知道，并不是只有你拥有情报。”震天尊摊了摊手，打断奥利安。  
奥利安深置换了两次，试着让自己平静下来。他告诉自己震天尊不会这么做——震天尊曾说过每颗火种都很珍贵，所以，他不会为了泄愤而乱杀无辜的。  
“不是你，对不对。你……只是知道了这件事，过来和我商讨接下来的策略。是吗？”奥利安抬头望着震天尊，但震天尊挑了挑眉，又笑了起来。  
“无论如何这对霸天虎是一件好事。”震天尊说。  
“你说什么？——好事？有无辜的塞伯坦人失去了生命，有机子失去了他们的挚爱，你觉得这是好事？”  
奥利安觉得自己的逻辑模块瞬间短路了，他的接收器传来轰隆一声巨响，他甚至没有思考就用力推了震天尊一把，把对方按倒在了地上，震天尊面甲上满是惊愕的表情，在角斗场上征战多年的经验让他立刻翻过身骑在重卡腰甲上，按住对方的臂甲，夺回主动权。  
“不是我。”震天尊勾了勾嘴角说。“我为什么会干出这种蠢事？”  
奥利安的光学镜闪了闪，手腕被紧紧攥住的疼痛他几乎感觉不到，更为炙热的内疚让他无地自容。  
“抱歉……我……”  
“如果我反应慢一点儿，可能会直接下意识捏碎你的火种。”震天尊松开奥利安已经变形的臂甲。  
“也许你该这么做，以惩罚我不信任你。”奥利安低声回答。  
“你拥有和你的小身板并不匹配的勇气，我的奥利安。如果你真的想成为一个战士，我可以给你更多专业指导。”震天尊说。“冲突在所难免，我并没有生气。”  
“所以……你觉得我也是你的武器吗？”奥利安问。  
“不。”  
“那么我对你来说是什么？”奥利安低声问。  
震天尊耸了耸肩甲，“你很美，不是吗？虽然我对铁堡审美并不认同，不过你的机型的确很好看。”震天尊伸手摸了摸奥利安的天线，“看这些有意思的小零件。”  
“只有……这个吗？”奥利安难掩失望地把光学镜聚焦到远处的废旧起重设备上去，“我以为我们至少可以算朋友。”  
“当然，当然算朋友。”震天尊大笑着说。“否则我也没必要冒险跑到这里来见你。”  
奥利安点点头，“无论如何，我还是想说抱歉。我不该怀疑你。”  
“我不会向你要求完全的信任，信任是一次次胜利换来的，所以你大可以保持怀疑精神，直到我得到整个赛博坦，来证明我值得你跟随。”震天尊认真地说。  
“可是……”  
奥利安不知道该怎么自我剖白，他的火种深处早就向对方交付了全部的爱和信任，他不需要对方做任何事来获得这一切，但他没办法向震天尊解释。只能支支吾吾地说些抱歉的话。  
“好了，我的小档案管理员，不必再纠结了，我很快就得回卡隆去，我们没必要把时间浪费在这上面。”  
“你说得对。”奥利安低声说，而就在愧疚感褪去一点儿的瞬间，他突然意识到震天尊还骑在他的腰甲上，他们大概从来没有如此亲近过，这个意识出现在神经网络里的瞬间他就充能了，整个机体都开始发烫（挡板发热得尤其严重），散热设备也开始在空旷的巨大仓室里不和谐地发出巨响。  
奥利安看到震天尊挑了挑眉，玩味地笑了起来。  
“我还以为只有角斗士才需要在紧张的对抗之后……释放一下。”震天尊俯下身，在奥利安天线旁边低沉地说。“我当然不会拒绝和你拆的，打开。”  
奥利安的逻辑模块又一次短路了，他甚至来不及分析这一切的前因后果就“咔哒”一声弹开了前挡板，让充能完毕的输出管跳了出来，而震天尊也立刻解锁了自己厚重的挡板，把它丢到一边去，就着骑乘的姿势直截了当地把奥利安的管子纳入了自己的接口。奥利安本来还在模糊地考虑型号是否匹配的问题，但震天尊的接口很快调整了结构，把他箍得很紧，让他几乎忘记散热。如此湿润和温暖的包裹是奥利安从来没有体会过的，当然，他也还没有和任何机子对接过，因为他对这件事有不合时宜的要求，而这个要求在他遇到震天尊之后就变得越发严苛了。  
奥利安发出模糊的呼唤声，从发声器中发出的，不同以往的沙哑呻吟让震天尊觉得得意非凡，他的确非常乐于见到平时一直克制冷静的小卡车变得情绪化。  
在电信号开始稳步输送之后，奥利安试探性地加强了功率，而震天尊也毫不吝啬地低吼出声，直到奥利安失控地输出了几个峰值的电脉冲，震天尊用手掌按住了他的腹甲，开始骑着他的管子上下律动起来。饱含信息流的节点彼此摩擦着，紊流带来的出奇快感几乎要把毫无经验的奥利安逼疯了，他甚至不知道还能够这样对接。（对接教程上可没有描写这个。）  
静电很快积蓄到了阈值，一次直达脑模块的信息流像闪电一样从对接处冲上金属脊柱，震天尊开放了次级油箱权限，让小卡车顶入了自己的瓣膜，而后他就因为过载而重启了，上半身重重地砸在奥利安机体上。  
输送能量的过程把过载的快感拉长，在彼此抵消静电之后，奥利安依然享受着对方的包裹，甚至连机体上沉重的压力都变得让他愉快。他依然不敢相信一切就这样发生了，他和自己的挚爱如此亲密无间，他环住震天尊的腰甲，把面甲埋在对方颈窝，享受地大口吸着对方好闻的机油味儿。  
震天尊很快重启上线了，深蓝色的光学镜闪烁了几下，而后就重新亮起来了。奥利安本来以为他们还会温存好一会儿，但震天尊立刻打断了输送程序，松开卡钳而后起身，把那根委屈的管子晾在冰凉的空气里。  
——他为什么这么警惕，难道觉得我趁他下线的时候会攻击他？  
奥利安突然想到这一点，顿时难过得火种都缩成了一小团。他知道震天尊会这么想也无可厚非，毕竟就在一个赛时之前他就这么做了。愧疚和后悔瞬间冲淡了所有愉悦，奥利安侧过身关上挡板，无助地蜷缩起来，希望自己可以钻进地缝，而后地缝再合上。  
震天尊从附近找到自己乱丢的挡板抹了抹灰，然后给自己的装上，转身就看到奥利安缩在那儿，就像腹甲被狠狠打了一拳似的。震天尊充满迷惑地靠近对方，半蹲下来查看，发现奥利安的湛蓝色光学镜边缘溢满了清洗液，那些淡蓝色的液体甚至已经打湿了一小片地面。  
“如果你不想就不要打开挡板，不是吗？我还以为你有这个意思。”震天尊有些愠怒地说。“你可以说‘不’的，我从来不会强迫别的机子和我对接。”  
奥利安从混沌的意识流里勉强整理出自己，抬起光学镜看了看震天尊。  
“我不是不想……我……只是，这一切和我想象的不一样。”奥利安低声说，没干透的清洗液和仓库的灰尘混合在一起，在他的面甲上留下两道有点可笑的灰色痕迹。  
“我不知道铁堡机子的接口和我有什么区别，但这只是次快餐。”震天尊叹了口气，“你大可以删除记忆，我也不会再提起这件事。”  
“为什么？”奥利安一下子坐起身，“我是哪里做得不够好？我只是……第一次对接，没有什么经验。”奥利安的声音几乎全哑了，清洗液越发汹涌地淌下来，他试着让自己平静下来，但对方明显的失望已经让他没办法保持任何理智。  
震天尊皱起眉，所有情况都让他越发困惑。“所以第一次对接对铁堡机子而言意义重大，是这个意思吗？难道还需要什么仪式？”  
“只是对我而言意义很重大。”奥利安低声说。  
震天尊翻了翻光学镜，早知这么麻烦他就该留着欲望回去和随便哪个霸天虎解决，他也不明白自己怎么就突然这么有兴致，他一向不是会被对接欲望冲昏脑模块的机子。现在这个情况他也不知道该怎么收场了，毕竟他不希望一次拆卸就让他失去一个有用的盟友。  
“那么我该怎么补偿你？我可以尽量安排。”震天尊说。“第二次……也很有意义，对吗？”  
奥利安怔怔地望着震天尊，好像无法理解他的词句似的。震天尊不得不把话说得更明白些。  
“下次会好一些不是吗。我想我们需要更多磨合。”  
在明白还会有“下一次”之后，奥利安立刻用力点了点头。  
“我只是……看在赛博坦份上，我只是希望能好好安排我们第一次亲密，能够……让你觉得温馨舒适又安全，而不是这么仓促和……警惕。我不希望你想起我们第一次对接就回忆起这样一个……脏兮兮的地方，还有我……失控的愤怒。”奥利安低下头雕，他想这件事大部分是他自己的错误，他也没办法责怪震天尊。“我知道我的鲁莽行为让你觉得我不可靠，但是……我用火种起誓我不会伤害你。”  
“伤害我？你要是能伤害我这个霸天虎首领就让给你。”震天尊低笑了一声。  
“我不是这个意思。”奥利安小声解释。“你当然是赛博坦上最强大的机子。”——事实证明，恢复了理智的奥利安还是知道怎么让震天尊高兴的。  
“当然。那么……你理想的第一次对接到底什么样的？”震天尊被这个在莫名其妙地方执念深重的小卡车气笑了。  
奥利安的光学镜闪了闪，过去的旖旎幻想蜂拥地涌进他的神经系统。“在我的生活仓，或者你的——也许在熟悉的地方你会觉得更放松——然后我们一起吃一些我亲手做的甜味的小零食，一起看看全息节目，或者听你喜欢的音乐——爵士给我推荐了很多曲目，不知道你会喜欢什么样的风格——等你觉得完全放松下来了，而且芯情很愉悦的时候，我们可以喝一点高纯，拥抱和亲吻，然后等你准备好了我们就可以去充电床上……大概就是这样。”说完这些，奥利安的面甲已经烧透了，“当然，前提是你同意这个安排。”  
“铁堡机子拆一次要这么繁琐。”——怪不得他到现在才第一次对接，震天尊翻了翻光学镜，又一次。“感谢告知，我下次尽量安排。现在，我得回去了，我得调查清楚这次爆炸的来龙去脉，我这次来……”渣的，这次来难道不是为了商讨对策的吗？为什么会弄成这样，震天尊谴责了一下自己，虽然他也没亏，毕竟搞到了美丽的小卡车。“对策的事情，我们之后再联络吧。”  
“所以你真的不打算和我拥抱吗？”奥利安低声质问。  
——奥利安很少会使用反问，看来他真的很难过。震天尊的火种顿时溢满了一种似乎并不该属于他的柔软情绪，他立刻俯下身，抱了抱奥利安，而奥利安马上就开芯起来了。  
“我从来没有这么幸福过。”奥利安在震天尊头盔旁低声说，然后吻了吻对方的面甲。

***

领袖从深度充电状态苏醒了，他激活光学镜就看到躺威震天在他身边，而自己枕着对方的臂甲。  
“你充电了吗？”领袖低声问。  
威震天摇摇头，“我没办法充电。”  
“还是很饿？”  
“就算吃了……也没办法充电。脑模块里有太多陌生的信息流，我甚至没办法把它们整合到一起。”威震天回答。“它们一直在我脑模块里乱窜，就好像我同时身处在几百亿个不同的世界。”  
“如果你让我接入你的数据库，也许我能想想办法……”  
“我可不想把你搞疯。”威震天打断领袖。“我能够忍受暗无天日的矿井、整个机体的置换手术，能够忍受在冷寂的宇宙中独自寻找黑暗能量几万年，我就是塞伯坦人的精神力上限。”  
“还是这么自大。”领袖叹了口气，“我就不该询问你的意愿——你现在是故障机——应该直截了当地打开你的神经网络。”  
“噢，看看这位果决的领袖，那么到底是谁第一次和我拆之后流清洗液流得无法自已，光学镜比我的接口都要湿？”威震天低笑了起来。  
“随你嘲笑吧。”领袖无奈地回答，他顿了顿，然后抱住威震天的腰甲。“我记得那时候，我发过誓，永远不会伤害你，但我食言了。”  
“当然，领袖的权柄可比跟我对接诱人得多了。不是吗？”威震天讽刺地勾起嘴角，“我当年居然真的相信你只想当个档案管理员。一直以来，我们每个人都在为自己寻求改变，寻找出路，而你呢？你说你在一切结束后依然想当一个档案管理员，所以，到底是什么动力在推动你？在你接受领袖称号之前，我一直想不通，我只能把你当做一个美好的异常，但事实给我上了一课，你不在乎我许诺的地位只是因为你志不在此——你看上的是我的位置。我教你格斗，是为了让你保护自己，没想到你会用这一切来对付我。现在我们卸掉了所有武器躺在一起，我们争夺的故土变成一片废墟，而我变成这种样子，我们该坦诚相对不是吗，你就不用再伪装了，这赛博坦上不会有机子比我更理解权力带来的快乐。”  
“快乐？”领袖抬起头雕盯着威震天。“你对我宣战之后，我从没有快乐过一天，一赛时，一纳秒！”  
“那你来告诉我，你为什么背叛我，就在我将要完成一切的时候，你选择站到我的对立面去。”  
“是你和我宣战，你把战火撒向任何反对你的城邦。你有没有想过那些塞伯坦人也会疼，会死，爱着他们的机子会因为失去挚爱而悲痛欲绝？我怎么能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生？”  
“爱着他们的机子……不，大部分的塞伯坦人并没有被‘爱着’，甚至没有被注意过，他们上线直到火种熄灭都寂寂无声，唯一证明他们存在过的，是那些能量块或者其他消耗品，在被能量引擎使用后化为废气排到空气中去。‘爱’，只不过是一种意识形态，你用它来搞政治宣传，就像我许诺一个光明的未来一样。我们都不过是让其他机子为了我们的意志拼命罢了，而我，起码还想着重启赛博坦，而不是任由我的子民在宇宙间流浪。”威震天看着领袖渐渐抿紧的嘴唇，感受到一种报复的快意。“领袖对快下线的机子都要这么虚伪吗？”威震天放声大笑，“还是说这一套说词是领袖模块内置的？”  
擎天柱的火种狠狠地抽疼了一下，他关上光学镜，不再看威震天，但他依然紧紧抱着对方。  
“在你背叛我之后，老实说，我痛苦了一段时间。”威震天说。“我找震荡波聊了聊，他是个科学家，他告诉我所谓的‘爱’，不过是塞伯坦人造出来的一个伪概念，用来装载更多复杂的情绪：对接欲望，羡慕，欣赏甚至崇拜都被称为爱，而我之所以愤怒，是因为征服欲受挫，因为我以为你已经完全属于我了，但你并没有，不过如此。”  
“无论如何，我爱你。”擎天柱说。“这是没有办法改变的。你信也好不信也好。”  
“还指望在我生命的最后时间‘感化’我？”威震天说。  
声波发来的消息打断了两人的争执，设备和舱室已经准备好了，震荡波要求威震天提供一些活体样本用来分析。  
“现在的当务之急是治好你。”擎天柱说，他起身，拦腰抱起威震天，准备把他送到准备好的隔离舱里去。  
“我能走，你这个炉渣！”威震天用力挣扎起来。  
“你现在没有任何能量输入，就该避免任何形式的能量消耗。”领袖毫不理会威震天的抗议，径直把他抱下了飞船。


	6. 献祭

“我曾经……来过铁堡几次。在认识你之前。”  
威震天低声回答奥利安的问题，彼时他已经改了名字，而奥利安也很快接受了这个新称呼——一个更简短有力的名字，这个名字本身就像一句口号，一种抗议，或者一股隐藏在赛博坦深处亟待爆发的力量。威震天躺在奥利安·派克斯的公寓地板上（重卡的那张单机充电床对他而言太窄和短了），而奥利安索性也放弃了充电床，陪着他，躺在他身边。在过载之后，他们都很疲倦——机体上的疲倦——但他们还想再聊一会儿，毕竟局势越来越紧张了，相处的时间也变得越来越稀有。  
“是来角斗的吗？”奥利安侧躺着，音频接收器枕着银白色的臂甲。他看着自己认定的伴侣，搭在对方饱满胸甲上的手臂挪了挪，抚过最新的那处焊接缝。焊接缝的颜色比机体暗一些，还没来得及打磨，触感粗糙。奥利安小声叹了口气，每次威震天来见他机体上都会增加新的损伤，据威震天说，这些是为了让他能够彻底更换机体而做的小“实验”。奥利安知道自己不该表现得忧芯忡忡，威震天可不喜欢别人质疑他的决定，但据奥利安所知——他特意查看了所有他能够接触到的医疗档案——没有塞伯坦人能够彻底更换自己的机体。威震天说那只不过是个谎言罢了，是为了维护高阶层金刚特权的合理性，在理念上，当然，奥利安赞同这个想法，但一想到威震天会用火种来证明这一切，他就免不了会产生恐惧。  
“算是吧，不过我发现他们的兴趣并不在看角斗上面。”威震天漫不经心地回答。“开始是角斗比赛——我得说那更像表演赛，因为他们并不在乎我有没有拼尽全力厮杀，夸张的动作反而更能激起他们的欢呼……”  
——哦，当然。又是腐朽的上层阶级那些娱乐。奥利安想，那些音乐，舞剧，角斗配合精致的食物和高淳，但这些美好并不会属于一个角斗士。奥利安觉得胸甲下方沉闷地发疼，他只希望没有勾起对方太糟糕的记忆。  
“……他们看起来很无聊，表情麻木。大概这些节目对他们而言并没有什么新意。”威震天继续说下去。  
“那么……你还去过其他城邦角斗吗？”奥利安低声问，他笨拙地试着岔开话题。  
威震天笑了起来，“你用不着担芯我的尊严受损，事实上，在角斗结束之后，我得到了一个包厢，看他们觉得乏味的节目、大口嚼那些精致的能量食物却让我很快活。”  
“那就好。”奥利安松了口气。  
威震天的光学镜闪了闪，“后来有个议员拜访了我的包厢，他看我的神情异常狂热，就好像和刚才那些激昂的音乐、精彩的舞剧比起来，我算是更加有意思的事务似的。他试着和我聊天，也许他还在担忧我并不具备聊天的程序，只能发出嘶吼。他问我在成为角斗士之前是做什么的，神情中有一点儿非常努力作做的怜悯，我告诉他我是个能量矿矿工，他立刻回答他去过一个能量矿，甚至亲自到了矿井之下。看他的神情大概在期待我会表现出惊喜或者感激，就好像他在矿井的地下休息室略微坐了一小会儿就能和矿工有共同语言了似的。”  
“那你……怎么回答？”  
“我直接告诉他如果想和我拆就去找我的经纪人。”威震天回答。  
“这太糟糕了。”奥利安低呼。  
“哪一部分？”威震天问。  
“当然是……过夜的部分。”  
“拆对我而言无关尊严，和在战斗中被扯掉的臂甲或者被击碎的胸甲一样，都是在使用机体。”威震天勾了勾嘴角。  
“当然无关尊严……我是说……那有关……爱。”奥利安磕磕绊绊地说完这句话，面甲都烫了起来。“起码对我而言是这样。”他当然听说过有关角斗士的那些香艳的路边社故事，那些赛博坦最勇敢的武士同时也拥有最柔软和温驯的对接设备，会为了任何一个一掷千金的机子敞开。有些议员甚至会长期供养一个角斗士作为自己的宠物，直到对方在最后一次角斗中失去生命。奥利安有些害怕威震天会把自己当做他们中的一员，但同时又默默安慰自己威震天当然不会觉得那种对接和他们之间的亲昵是一回事儿。他希望威震天能够感受到被爱着，而不是被索取。  
威震天转过头雕，看着小卡车亮晶晶的光学镜，“当然。”他回答。“我知道。”  
奥利安理所当然地把这当做了对他爱意的回应，他开芯地点点头。  
威震天接着说了下去。“但他并没有要求对接，不，应该说，他并没有要求使用我的对接设备，他说他想看看我的记忆。”威震天说。  
奥利安的表情一下就变得气恼了起来，“他怎么能这么做，看在赛博坦份上。这是侵犯！”  
威震天笑了笑，用金属爪的内侧轻轻拂过奥利安的面甲。“别这么紧张，奥利安，如果是现在，我绝对不会把记忆库向他打开的。但当时，我并没有觉得有什么不妥。”  
“是因为……军事机密？”奥利安低声问。  
“不全是，最重要的原因是有些记忆不想和其他机子分享。”威震天回答。  
奥利安愣了一下，然后微不可闻地叹了口气，他曾经不止一次地想过和对方分享记忆，当然，提出融合火种为时尚早，但互相交流记忆信息应该并不算唐突，他一直在考虑什么时候提出来。而现在看来……应该是不可能了。他希望了解威震天的过去，不光是从对方的叙述中（威震天已经带他去看了那处矿井），他希望自己能够感同身受，那些痛苦，困惑，还有绝望——奥利安知道必然不是什么快乐的回忆——他都想要获取，想要分担。  
奥利安就这样怔怔地看着威震天，磁场剧烈地张缩着，装甲也不自然地微微颤动起来，威震天突然意识到了什么，他又低哑地笑了起来，然后把圈在怀里的红蓝色机子抱得更紧了。  
“是因为我不想和别人分享有关你的记忆。”威震天说。“这对我而言是非常宝贵而私密的。当然，被议会的爪牙知道了我脑模块里的想法，应该也不太妙，但我还能够处理。——我只是无法忍受别的机子拥有这样的你。”  
奥利安花了几秒钟来消化这段话，他的角斗士之王总是能够轻而易举地用语言作为武器击中他火种的核芯，让那团介于物质和信息之间的火焰燃烧的更为剧烈。现在，这几个魔法一般组合在一起的词语几乎把他的整个机体都点燃了。  
“所以……所以，你是说，我可以读取你的记忆数据？”  
“只有你，我的兄弟。”威震天打开胸甲后面的数据接口。“现在就可以。”  
“可是我都没有来得及准备礼物！”奥利安顿时焦急起来，他四处环顾了一下，当然也没有什么拿得出手的物件配得上威震天。  
“礼物？”威震天皱了皱眉，依稀想起那个议员在和他数据联通之前也给过他一个亮晶晶的装饰品，那东西之后就被他丢给声波当活动经费了。“别告诉我这又是什么繁琐的铁堡礼节。”威震天说。“不如我们先上车再补票，怎么样？就像上次那样。”  
奥利安知道威震天指的是他们第二次对接，威震天的确花了些心思来安排一次仪式：带双人油浴池的华丽居所，高淳和能量零食，一切都像奥利安描述过的那样，甚至还更为夸张，就像一出精心准备的剧目。在打开舱门，看到这一切的瞬间，一种强烈的荒谬感冲散了奥利安芯中的喜悦和期待，他觉得自己属实愚蠢透顶，他想要的，一直只是威震天最自然而然的反应，而不是这些刻意的东西。当然，能够和威震天一起度过整个赛日就足够让奥利安觉得无比喜悦，即使没有这些仪式也是同样。  
“其实也不是什么要紧的事情。”奥利安微笑了起来，他抽出一根数据缆线，准备接入对方。  
“不过……”威震天犹豫了一下，然后说：“你知道那个议员最后怎么样了吗？”  
“希望他没有伤到你。”奥利安停下动作紧张地问。  
“不，我的奥利安，完全不是那样。他只是坐在我身边，安静地浏览了我的记忆和情绪数据，然后颇为礼貌地告辞了。之后，在我把这回事儿完全抛之脑后的一个黄昏，我收到一份加密邮件，是他发来的——我记得他的名字。我本以为他想安排一次约会，或者是预定一个最好的包厢来观看我的角斗比赛，就像其他议员那样。但事情并非如此，在邮件的开头，他直截了当地告诉我，他自杀了，他说他已经活了太久了，而周遭的一切永远是不会变化的轮回，周而复始，在和我对接之后，他意识到自己也许从未活过，而可见的未来，也会一直如此，他无法承受生命的虚无和空洞，所以选择熄灭自己的火种。”  
奥利安闪了闪光学镜，“所以……你在担芯我吗？”奥利安低声问。“担芯我也会被你的精神世界打垮？”  
“不。我知道你会为我留清洗液，但你不会被我打垮。在所有奔向我的金刚里，唯有你毫无畏惧。”威震天回答。

***

一个穿越时空的梦境让领袖几乎无法分辨自己身在何处，他花了几秒钟的时间整理信息流，而后才记起自己在赛博坦上的霸天虎中心实验室，一间四周密闭的舱室之内。舱室有一扇狭窄的小窗，由加强玻璃铸造而成，这种坚硬而透亮的材料让领袖看到了正在缓缓落下的主恒星。他回过头，看到威震天也在盯着那轮血红色的落日出神。  
而后，他们的目光相遇了，威震天深紫色的光学镜发出黯淡的光芒，他看着领袖，神情带着怨恨，似乎想说些什么，但最终什么都没说，只是把光学镜偏了过去，继续盯着落日，直到最后一丝光亮都消失不见。  
领袖又开始了那些千篇一律的劝说，例如：震荡波会搞清楚这一切是怎么回事，威震天会被治好之类，不知道在安慰威震天或者在说服自己。看威震天没有任何反应，领袖走过去，靠着威震天坐下，轻轻用手指触碰他的深紫色触肢。在接触的瞬间，一种怪异的触感爬上领袖的臂甲，让他猛地收回手指——触肢的弹性消失了，取而代之的是无机物一样的僵硬和冰冷。领袖被吓坏了，立刻用整个手掌去触摸检查威震天的身体，无可名状的恐惧进一步吞噬着他所剩无几的理智：对方已经有一小部分变成了这种状态。  
领袖突然记起那些脱离威震天机体的触肢会慢慢变成类似能量矿石的坚硬晶体，他不敢想象如果这种状态继续扩散下去会怎么样。  
“只不过是时间到了，领袖。你不乐意动动手指给我一个体面，那就只能是这样。”威震天看着领袖，笑了笑。“还是说……你坦诚告诉我，看我受罪你会有快感吗？”  
领袖的光学镜慌张地闪了起来，“不会的。那次太空桥爆炸你的火种都没有熄灭……你一定只是缺乏能量，我现在出去帮你找些食物。你会好起来的。”  
“食物？”威震天眯了眯光学镜。“现在赛博坦上对我而言的食物只有震荡波和声波，领袖不会是要把他们中的一个抓来给我吧。”看着领袖惊慌的神情，威震天大笑了起来。  
“也许你只是需要……活性金属。”领袖沉闷地说出这个词。“现在不是考虑尊重遗体的时候。”  
威震天摇了摇头雕，领袖没有理会威震天显而易见的抗拒，只是吻了一下他的面甲。  
“我去去就回。”  
“你不回来了也行。”威震天没好气地回答。  
领袖依然处在一种失态的惊惧情绪中，甚至来不及叹息或者回应点什么，就急匆匆地离开了这件密闭的舱室，两个赛时之后，他回来了，手里拿着一罐子发灰的粘稠液体。威震天几乎无法想象领袖是抱着怎样的心态撬开锈迹斑斑的地面，扫描过去战死在赛博坦上的金刚，然后把还没有彻底锈掉的可用部分一点点搜集起来，最后，再到震荡波的实验室将它们融化提纯。  
“试一试。”擎天柱把那罐可怕的东西递给威震天。  
“我的领袖，你有没有想过我也有吃不下去的东西？我不是实验室的废液缸。”威震天的回复带着戏谑，自从他认定了自己的结局之后，就总是用戏弄的情绪对待领袖。  
“你需要能量。”领袖低声说，“试一试，也许会有效果的。”  
“我拒绝。”威震天摆摆臂甲。  
“那么……我只能用针管把它注射进你的油箱里了。”领袖突然从子空间掏出一根伸缩针管，针头几乎有小号螺丝那么粗，领袖的臂甲神经质般的颤抖着。“你需要能量。”领袖轻声重复，词句之中还混乱地夹杂着“对不起”和威震天的名字。威震天这才注意到领袖的磁场已经彻底乱了，连光学镜也发出断断续续的频闪，威震天叹了口气，最终还是于芯不忍。拿过那罐诡异的玩意儿一饮而尽。  
之后的整个赛时，领袖一直在不停地触摸威震天的机体，一条一条地捋过那些柔软的触肢，试图得到那些硬块在逐渐消散的证据，而威震天则一直压抑着呕吐的冲动，其实他清楚地知道他的机体没有吸收哪怕一点儿活性金属，那些东西只是暂存在他饱受摧残的油箱内部罢了。  
最终，威震天还是无法抑制地把那些东西吐了出来，灰色的诡异液体从他的口腔里喷出来，溅在墙壁和地板上，附带一丝丝的深紫，那是被这种可怕液体腐蚀之后的食管渗出的能量液。  
威震天无力地瘫在地板上，看着这一切，他只希望自己的宿敌并不在这里，看到他这付模样。但领袖的神情甚至比威震天的更加阴沉和扭曲，他的光学镜无神而涣散，那种灰蓝的颜色几乎就像暴风雨之前的大海。在这一瞬间，威震天甚至担芯领袖会发疯，或者其他的，总之会变成另一个他不熟悉的金刚，但领袖很快就冷静下来了，或者只是假装冷静下来了，他激活清洁机器打扫了地面和墙壁，然后用那种招牌式的温暖人心语气告诉威震天，还会有别的法子。  
“我去……震荡波的实验室看看，也许有新进展。”领袖低声说，然后又一次离开了这间舱室。  
领袖并没有去震荡波的实验室——即使他知道震荡波在以极大的热情研究威震天机体的变异之谜，但也仅限于数据分析罢了，对于这些寄生物究竟是以什么为食震荡波毫无头绪——他只是找了个安静的地方，然后蹲坐在那里，抱着自己的腿甲出神。  
他试着说服自己，就像之前太空桥爆炸之后所做的心理建设那样说服自己，但一种强烈到不合逻辑的痛苦攥住了他的火种：威震天的火种将会熄灭，这个空旷冷清的宇宙间再也没有威震天了，无论是爱是恨，再也没有机子能让他这样强烈的共情。他自己的一部分会剥离，脱落，而那是他最喜欢的部分，是他愿意成为一个有意识的塞伯坦人的根源所在。  
但这一切他必须要去面对，就像分道扬镳和战争一样，无法阻挡。  
领袖花了整个赛时整理自己的情绪，然后去震荡波的实验室打个招呼，告知他们活性金属计划失败了。震荡波点了点头，在屏幕上轻点做记录，而声波则没有看领袖，只是低着头，为激光鸟打理涂装。等领袖快要离开的时候才抬起头。  
“他非常痛苦。”声波说，“我能听到他。”  
“还会有办法的。我不能放弃。”领袖摇了摇头雕，“他会被治好的。”  
“这不是放弃。”声波的面甲上闪过一段凌乱混杂的节奏。“他很痛苦。”声波低声重复。  
领袖没有回答，他转过身，快速离开了震荡波的实验室。  
之后，威震天的状态越来越糟，那些触肢在逐渐变得僵硬，有些部分甚至已经退化成了深紫色的黑暗能量晶体，轻轻触碰，就会从威震天机体上掉下去。擎天柱不断询问威震天是否疼痛，得到的答案只有沉默。擎天柱不知道是威震天已经无法说话了，还是对方不想和自己交流，但他宁可相信是后者。  
三个赛日后的黄昏，一个就像他们第一次见面时一样色彩浓艳的黄昏，擎天柱短暂地冲了一会儿电，而后突然惊醒了。他立刻检查了一下威震天的状态，看对方的火种是否还在跳动，在检测到微弱的节奏之后，他松了口气，准备去实验室看看。  
已经许久一动不动的威震天突然伸手，用力攥住领袖的手腕装甲，一把把他拉到身边。  
“给我点儿临终关怀怎么样？虽然你是个背信弃义的叛徒，但我也无法否认你的美：你包裹在最初那个脆弱机体下的野心勃勃，还有和我对峙900万年的坚持，你不会在这种时候拒绝我吧？”威震天嘶哑地说。  
领袖惊讶地看着威震天，他的意识网络炸起一连串红色警报：这种突然的精神焕发可不是好兆头。  
“我的领袖，虽然我很享受你的固执，但我实在没有多少时间和你耗下去了。”威震天拉着领袖的手，顺着触肢和机体诡异铆接的边缘抚摸下去，病恹恹的触肢没有任何抵挡，就被拨开了，露出被异化的近乎透明的下盘，机体深处纤细的深紫色能量管已经萎缩了，变成渐渐暗淡下去的诡异图腾。威震天带着领袖的手指，慢慢深入他用来进食的那个柔软的通道，那里本来应该是他的接口，但现在只剩下输送食物这个单一功能，所以并不湿润，敏感的内壁被突然探入的异物摩擦得火辣辣的，但也没有什么力气去抵抗。这点儿疼痛对于威震天饱受摧残的神经系统而言不算什么，甚至，一种类似进食的幻觉让威震天的机体温暖了起来。  
领袖吃惊地看着这一切，任由威震天控制着他的手，一种被压抑已久的欲望翻江倒海地涌了上来。直到他听到威震天那种低哑的，命令式的要求。  
“打开。”  
一种最原始的恐惧攥住了他的火种，他觉得自己被控制了，他的自我消失了，就在这一刻，奥利安已经不复存在，擎天柱领袖也是同样，他只是一个简单的开关，等待一声令下。而他甚至丝毫不想抵抗。在片刻的慌张后，恐惧也消失了，他带着一种原初的欣喜拥抱这一切，拥抱他致命的伴侣，毫无章法地和对方拥吻，唇齿交缠，毫不在意被对方的尖锐齿板划破口腔和舌尖。  
久违的热情席卷了领袖的整个机体，他的机体直到火种都在颤栗，充能完毕的输出管被银白色的手引导着，接入那个近乎透明的食管。尺寸并不算匹配，毕竟那只是用来摄取汁液的管道，红蓝相间的输出管被卡住了，就在输出管盾圆形膨起的顶端直径最大的部分。领袖无措地看着伴侣的身体，底盘几乎透明的柔软胶质紧紧包裹着他，没有一点儿继续扩张的余裕，这让他顿时充满了负罪感。  
“这不是……我不能……”领袖模糊地呢喃着。  
“你做的很好，奥利安。”威震天直起身，抚摸着领袖的背甲安慰对方，杀伐决断的汽车人指挥官在他怀里小声呼唤着他的名字，颤抖着，在喘息间模糊不清地问他是不是疼了。就好像过去的900万年不过是一个荒谬的噩梦，就发生在他们相拥一起充电的间隙，现在他们惊醒了，张开光学镜，身边还躺着自己深爱的伴侣。威震天安抚着领袖，亲吻他滚烫的音频接收器，“一切都很棒，继续下去。”威震天努力挺了挺腰，把自己柔软的底盘靠过去，深紫色的触肢用最后的气力缠上领袖的腿甲和窄腰，“给我。”威震天嘶哑地要求。  
撕裂的疼就像一道闪电划过潮湿的雨夜，威震天不适地闷哼一声，但很快他就开始乐在其中，这次黑暗能量并没有让他快速恢复，毕竟他已经很久没有任何能量摄入了。深紫色的能量液勉强地从伤口渗出来，涂抹在领袖的管子上，让领袖有一种威震天情动了的错觉，而这就像威震天打在他系统里的钢印一般，鼓励他继续，用那种熟悉的频率和电脉冲给予对方恰到好处的刺激（虽然现在并不算什么恰到好处。）而威震天则获得了另一种错位的满足感，他仿佛真的获得了食物，而那些浓稠的汁液正顺着他的食道灌进异化的油箱内部，然后再输送到每一个肢体尖端。很久以来困扰他，让他不得安宁的饥饿感终于短暂地消失了。威震天沉迷其中，同时，又冷眼看着这一切，他猜自己应该已经陷入了回光返照的状态：他的火种开始自我欺骗，好让这段路走得不那么痛苦。  
——事实上，这是他能够想到的最好的结局了。威震天想。他没有被高压电击中报废在荒凉的野地，也没有被另一个角斗士活生生打死在角斗场上，甚至也没有死于霸天虎内部的权力更迭，而是像一个普通的赛博坦人一样，被自己伴侣陪伴着，在一张充电床上熄灭火种。这样的结局，仿佛对那些死在他手中的塞伯坦人或者碳基生物不大公平。  
越发混乱的信息流让威震天脑模块昏沉，他模糊地想，如果他这时候死了，大概会给领袖留下不小的阴影，这就算是他最后的报复吧，报复领袖曾经毫不犹豫地走向他的对立面。  
一切都在加速滑向绝对的黑暗和混沌，领袖焦急的呼唤也变得越来越遥远。威震天的味觉感受器突然被激活了，他尝到了一种久违的甘甜，他突然记起那是奥利安曾经赠与他的礼物的滋味。

***

虽然奥利安说过礼物并不重要，但威震天还是上了芯，在他们那次数据链接之后，威震天置换整个机体的计划终于走到了尾声，所有细碎疼痛的反复试验终于得出一个几乎完美的结果——震荡波给他铸好了能够和火种匹配的飞行单位机体。新机体改变了过去坦克机体的银红配色，改用更为深邃的紫色来搭配银色。在整整三个赛日的手术之后，威震天激活新的光学镜，开始适应自己的新机体。  
“我的旧机体呢？”在调试完发声器之后，威震天立刻问震荡波。  
“仓库。”  
威震天点点头，他试着第一次变形，过程很顺畅，他也的确获得了他梦寐以求的天空。他享受着快速掠过机翼的冰冷空气，以最快的速度飞行到仓库，找到自己的旧机体，然后把火种仓外侧的那片红色装甲掰了下来。在矿井下面的时候他经常会在晦暗不明的矿灯下面找到些金属碎片，然后用几种坚硬的矿石把它们打磨成规则的形状用来纾解无聊。虽然他已经很久没有这么干了，但手艺还没怎么生疏，在十几赛分之后，那片合金装甲就变成了正圆形——火种仓的形状。  
——给我的奥利安。  
威震天在装甲片上用花体刻下这句话，然后把它塞进自己的子空间里去。他把震荡波说的要进行一系列测试调试的话完全抛之脑后了，只是带着一点炫耀和十分的思念，急速飞向铁堡。  
在一次不得不潦草进行的对接结束之后，威震天抱着散热扇全开，还没有平复下来的奥利安用力吻了几下，然后从子空间把那片红色的装甲拿出来，放在奥利安手中。  
“在角斗场上有个有趣的迷信，说胜利者的装甲碎片能够带来好运。”威震天笑了起来，“我不相信运气，但我相信自己——我能够保护好你，我会给你一个崭新的赛博坦。”  
威震天看着奥利安亮晶晶的光学镜，用那种低沉而富有感染力的语调说这些话。要是别人这样说，奥利安一定会觉得太过虚无夸张以致反感，但威震天不一样，他总是言出必行的。况且对于奥利安来说，威震天说什么或者做什么也并不重要，威震天只要做自己，只要这样存在着就够了，就足够让奥利安从火种深处生出纯粹的喜悦。奥利安握紧那块温热的合金，贴在自己的面甲上。“我很喜欢它，它是你的一部分。”奥利安把它珍重地放进子空间，“我很喜欢这个礼物。谢谢你。”  
“你真是该下线的可爱。”威震天笑了一下，那句道谢未免太过真挚，显得那片合金不怎么像样了。但很快，威震天就变得严肃起来，“我不能停留太久，你知道，很多机子想要我的火种。最近局势很乱，你要注意安全。”威震天嘱咐了奥利安几句，而后就飞离了铁堡。  
——所以，我究竟要回送威震天什么呢？  
作为一个档案管理员，奥利安喜欢阅读。他也曾经想过送威震天数据板，但那基本上是他的日常了，一般情况下他和威震天都会互相交换数据板，通常他给威震天的，是他搜集的信息还有他的一点儿心得，而威震天给他的则更加主观和情绪化。  
数据板不是个好主意，起码对于这片装甲而言太过普通了。奥利安拿着这片打磨光滑的合金碎片端详，突然震惊地意识到威震天是他所知道的所有塞伯坦人（包括他阅读过的传记中的塞伯坦人）中唯一彻底改变了自己的变形形态的。当然，之前威震天就跟他说起过实验的进程，但他被约会的快乐冲昏了脑模块，以至于甚至没有意识到这一点。——威震天已经成功了。  
这件事给了奥利安莫大的勇气，同时，他又开始芯疼自己的伴侣，出于一种近乎本能的关切，他决定给威震天做一些好吃的能量糖块——威震天看到能量糖时光学镜突然发亮的模样他见过很多次了。不过，过去的那些能量糖都是他买来的，而这次，他想亲手给威震天做一些。  
奥利安打定了主意，就怀着一腔粉红色的柔软情绪赶去铁堡的能量集散地收集原料。他需要最纯净的能量来制作甜美的糖块。但单纯的能量糖又很缺乏新意，奥利安在市场转了好几圈，又买下了几罐色粉、喷枪。  
奥利安抱着一大包原料回到生活舱。他曾经扫描过一本来自赛博坦黄金时代的能量糖制作手册，那时候的能量块已经几乎脱离了提供能量的目的，变成一种（在现在看来）颇为浪费能源的艺术品。手艺精湛的能量糖制作机们将能量液提纯到粘稠的程度，而后在稳定的高温下为糖块塑性。这本制作手册上展示了一些实例，以当年的流行美学而言，星球或吸积盘这种浮夸的造型是最受欢迎的，同时还有一些纪念建筑（比如领袖纪念塔）和一些不明就里的抽象造型。奥利安考虑了一会儿，都觉得不合芯意。  
威震天最喜欢的东西是什么呢？奥利安用手撑着自己的下颚连接件思考。“武器？”奥利安想到了威震天臂甲上的那门融合炮——它巨大而优雅，放在一般规格的赛博坦人机体上大概根本带不起来。威震天很宝贝他的融合炮，在和奥利安聊天时会把它卸下来，熟练地顺手保养。因此，奥利安觉得威震天应该并不乐意看到融合炮碎裂的过程，即使是一个能量糖仿品。  
奥利安觉得左右犯难，他辗转反侧地思考了整个夜晚，直到主恒星即将升起前才强迫自己冲了一小会儿电。  
第二天，奥利安陪救护车去听了一个讲座。他平时绝对不是在讲座上打瞌睡的类型，但那天他开始恍惚了，只是隐隐约约听见上面的机子用一种毫无变化的声调讲述“潜意识”在芯理治疗中的作用，而后是一些为功能主义背书的论断，奥利安还听到救护车在他身边小声吐槽着什么，一个半赛时很快过去了。奥利安被救护车拍了拍肩甲才猛然回过神来。  
“走了。”救护车招呼他。  
“结束了？”  
“不然呢？”  
奥利安晃晃头雕，调整一下机体的散热功率，带着歉意告诉救护车他有点儿走神了。  
“可以理解。这种你是什么火种就要成为什么的一套陈词滥调我也听够了，这个老锈机已经被我加入黑名单。——我很高兴你没听进去。”  
奥利安点点头。电光火石间，他突然意识到：虽然以火种编码决定职业不是最好的主意，但火种编码会决定一个机子的喜好。就像他喜欢阅读数据并为它们归档，而救护车——虽然他声称不想成为一个医疗单位——喜欢医疗器械，在维修好一个赛博坦人之后会感到快乐。那么威震天，作为一个前矿工，最喜欢的应该就是能量矿石了。  
告别救护车之后，奥利安立刻赶回生活仓，用硅粉铸了一些能量矿石模具。能量矿石一般是六棱柱状晶体，根据不同的能量含量和内含物出现色差，颜色区间从淡蓝色到深蓝。能量矿拥有微弱的偏光，奥利安庆幸自己买了银色的偏光色粉，可以最大限度的模拟能量矿石的色泽。

***

几个赛月之后，赛博坦的局势越发剑拔弩张了。  
很多反抗组织已经沉不住气，开始试探性地发起一些局部战争。但霸天虎并不包括在内，威震天并不着急向整个赛博坦宣告自己的实力，因为他已经实际控制了卡隆及其周边地区，而其他城邦内部的霸天虎数量也占优。就算是摇摇欲坠的赛博坦议会内部，也有不少机子对威震天效忠。奥利安觉得威震天只是希望把革新的伤亡降到最低，最好是议会主动把霸天虎纳入建制，成为执政党。那样赛博坦就能和平地过渡到他和威震天预想的体制中去。但现在谈这些还为时尚早，奥利安现在只希望威震天能平安。  
早就做好的能量糖被奥利安保存在液氮罐里，而液氮罐已经落上了灰尘。有时候奥利安会取笑自己的这一番功夫，毕竟和外面那个兵荒马乱的世界比起来，他这些被浓缩的心意是如此渺小和脆弱，就像玻璃罩子底下的晶体玫瑰一样。现在能量越来越紧缺，他的配给已经减半了，也许最终这些小巧玲珑的“能量矿石”等不到威震天来享用，就会变成奥利安和他的朋友们无可奈何下的口粮。  
思念与日俱增，虽然奥利安能够偷偷从卡隆的信息频段上看到威震天，听到他热情洋溢的演讲，但这些都不足以满足他火种最深处的欲求。他甚至开始对对接这回事儿有更深的理解，它并不是什么火伴儿礼仪，而是这种源自火种的，无法纾解的欲望最直接的排解方式。  
一个雨夜，浓厚的酸雨云夹杂着闪电侵袭了大半个赛博坦，主要城邦的供电系统全部瘫痪。赛博坦类似的极端天气变得越来越频繁，有匿名学者（以后来的情况推测此人应该就是震荡波）指出这是因为赛博坦星球的运转已经无法维系，可能和过度采矿和机口过多有关系，呼吁塞伯坦人移居到其他星区一段时间，让赛博坦进行一次自我深度修复。但这篇论文基本没有塞伯坦人在意，因为几乎所有机子都明白赛博坦即将陷入战争。  
而在最精密的探测器也失灵的这个时段，一个暗色的阴影划破乌云，躲开致命的闪电，降落在奥利安生活仓的狭窄阳台上。  
威震天小芯地激活阳台舱门，抬头就看到奥利安在不远处缩成一小团充电。威震天低笑着摇了摇头雕，然后坐在床边，准备给对方一个“惊吓”。他倒要看看这个毫无防备意识的小卡车究竟需要多久才能意识到身边有其他机子。不过，他的光学镜很快就被另一样东西吸引住了。  
能量矿石。  
一小堆能量矿石，很小，被保存在透明液氮罐子里，是矿床上刚刚形成结晶的那种。在过去，矿机威震天绝对不会收集它们，因为它们还能长大（如果这条矿脉足够富的话）就算不能继续生长，这能量晶体也没有采集的意义，以最富矿的提炼比例来说，这一堆都练不出一滴能量。  
——也许，这算是装饰品？威震天想，奥利安的舱室除了标准的文员办公桌和充电床外一无所有，这些蓝色晶体的确把无聊的空间装饰得生动了一点儿。而后，威震天觉得奥利安大约是在用这些矿石来寄托对他的思念，就是因为他没办法经常过来和小卡车约会的缘故。  
威震天开启液氮罐，把那堆闪亮的晶体倒在奥利安的办公桌上，然后坐下，仔细观察这些矿石。他的气味感受器立刻激活了，那是用来判断矿石中能量含量的矿工程式，威震天没想到自己已经彻底换了机体还依然保有这些基础协议。分析程式紧接着激活了，脑模块分析：这是一块几乎不可能的富矿，它的能量含量比提纯过的能量液还高。  
威震天觉得大约是自己的脑模块出了问题，也许是因为换了机体，参数和过去不大一样了，所以会出现这种错误。但同时，一种无法抑制的欲望让他拿起一块矿石，放在气味感受器采集端，然后深深吸了一口气，甜腻的香气立刻充盈了他的整个神经系统，他甚至没有经过思考，就把那块矿石丢进摄食口里去。过去，他会用这种原始的方式来进一步测定矿石的质量（这也是他拥有颚式破碎机一样尖利牙板的原因）。  
浓郁的能量香气随着“矿石”外壳的破碎猛然迸发而出，威震天没想到这块矿石的内部竟然是软绵的质地，和外壳纯粹的甜不同，内馅口感略带酸涩，但并不过分，甚至完美地丰富了外壳过分单一的口味。在细腻能量沙的内部，则隐藏着一枚能量十足的“深水炸弹”——一小包被妥善包裹的高纯液，最高级的高纯并不是甜的，而是微微发苦的粘稠液体，只有把它彻底吞咽下去之后，金属舌才会反馈给脑模块绵长而若有若无的甘甜。威震天被超出认知的情况惊到光学镜发直，同时他无法控制地继续把其他能量糖一个接一个地丢进摄食口里，牙板不断咀嚼着香脆的能量糖外壳，而那些柔软的流沙态能量已经被口腔的温度融化，顺着食管流进油箱里去。摄入浓度极高的能量给威震天一种被灼伤机体内部错觉，现在，他的散热扇轰响起来，终于吵醒了陷入充电状态奥利安。  
“威……”奥利安一激活光学镜就看见那些能量糖堆在威震天面前的桌子上，而威震天用结实的臂甲为它们建造一个牢不可破的“围墙”。奥利安意识到威震天根本没发现他醒了，只是沉浸在和能量糖共处的时光里不可自拔。奥利安有点儿嫉妒，有那么一点儿，不过他很高兴这些颇费工夫的小玩意能让威震天快活。所以他决定继续假装充电，让威震天自在地继续吃，同时偷偷打开房间的监控，记录下他的伴侣与平时截然不同的一面。  
奥利安被威震天晃醒的时候，威震天已经吃完了所有能量糖，光学镜红得发白。  
“这是什么？”威震天指了指已经空无一物的液氮罐子。  
“一个……液氮罐子？”  
“我是说里面的那些东西！”  
奥利安轻笑了一下，继续装傻。“我的赛博坦啊，它们到哪儿去了？我可是废了好一番功夫做它们。”  
“被……被我吃掉了。”威震天的面甲上闪过一秒罕见的局促。“但你不用担芯，我可以给你更好的。”  
“那本来就是给你的。我很开芯你喜欢。”奥利安伸手，把威震天摄食口边缘的一小块糖渣抹下来，威震天立刻含住了他的手指尖，把这点儿遗漏的战利品也卷进口腔。  
“那么作为反馈，我会给你一个难忘的夜晚。”威震天舔了舔金属唇，然后跨上奥利安的腰甲，这一刻，奥利安暗暗希望他的小充电床质量过关。

***

回忆的走马灯在飞速旋转。威震天突然意识到，就是这些发着光的小事，而不是那些征服宇宙的丰功伟业，让他留恋生命。  
但一切依然是要结束的。  
威震天并不感到惊讶，当他在自己的赛博空间里看到领袖的影像，而让他吃惊的是领袖并没有关注他。（毕竟在他的世界里，无论是爱是恨，领袖的注意力都绝对会放在他一个机子的身上。）  
“领袖。”  
“擎天柱 领袖。”  
领袖没有回头，只是焦急地寻找着什么。  
“奥利安？”  
听到这声呼唤，领袖的目光立刻聚焦到了威震天机体上，而后径直向他奔跑过来。威震天以为他即将迎来一次决斗（也许是最后一次），但领袖，或者说领袖的影像，径直穿透了威震天的机体，——不，威震天四下张望，发现领袖已经消失了，他突然意识到领袖也许和他……  
融合了？  
低能量水平让威震天无法激活任何外部感受器，否则他就会知道领袖在他的弥留之际毫不犹豫地接入了他的神经网络，把他机体上所有的信息接口都占据了。红蓝相间的重卡沉默地颤抖着，机体上的发光带发出明亮的节奏光，他试图把威震天的一切信息——一切他能找到的信息都复制下来。  
在检索过程中，擎天柱发现威震天机体中的信息量远远超过了一个塞伯坦人一生的记录，就算威震天航行过无数个星区，记录过那些曾经生活过的生命，这样的信息量也实在太过庞大了。  
擎天柱试图阅读这些信息，但所有信息都被一种极其古老的秘钥加密了，用一种诡异而复杂的方式纠缠在一起，寄生在威震天的赛博空间内部，领袖甚至不知道该从何入手。但很快，另一种力量，另一种更为原始而强大的力量占据了领袖的神经通路，领袖突然意识到那是他第一次佩戴领袖模块，和领袖模块联通时的感觉，现在，这种感觉和他对威震天浓烈的爱意混杂在一起，他看到明亮的光芒，在其中包含着万亿个鲜活的世界，他听到一种深沉的声音从那团纠结的信息流中，从他的脚下，甚至他的机体内部传出来。那是一个简单而又古老的词汇，象征着融合和新生。  
在纷乱的信息流中，擎天柱突然记起他和救护车的一次对话，那时候，救护车在研究人类的神经系统。他说过，“他们（人类）的构成是一团浆糊，毫无目的，但最终的结果却是——如你所见——一个秩序井然的世界。而赛博坦，她的本身就是秩序，她按照需要生成火种，精芯为每一个火种编码，上载信息包，但最终，却变成了一团死寂。”擎天柱突然意识到一个至关重要的问题：赛博坦是用什么来给予他们，每个塞伯坦人，每颗火种与生俱来的信息的？或者说……秩序？他知道碳基生物是演化而来的，而塞伯坦人则几乎是被凭空“制造”出来的。这么久以来，没有一个塞伯坦人质疑过这一点。  
“是的。”擎天柱自言自语道。  
他突然把一切都想明白了，关于为什么黑暗能量和赛博坦是同源的，火种井为什么会渐渐失去活力，而威震天，为什么会无法控制地从各个星区搜集黑暗能量——这些深紫色的晶体并不是能量来源，它们是记录者，在茫茫宇宙间找到生命，记录下他们的点点滴滴，而后，再把这个庞大的数据库带回赛博坦，而赛博坦的核心，火种井，则会利用这些信息流来加工重组出一颗火种——一个携带着遥远星球生命轨迹的新意识。  
擎天柱立刻就明白了自己该做什么。  
领袖的意识迅速退回自己的机体，他激活光学镜，看了看威震天黯淡的光学镜。  
“我爱你。”领袖低声说。  
这么久了，900万年，连曾经照耀过他们航路的巨型恒星都走过了从创生到毁灭的历程，他终于感到了解脱，感到自己的使命和自己的芯意不再互相倾轧。领袖解锁胸甲卡扣，伸手把领袖模块从卡扣中抽出来，用力丢到舱室的角落去。那些本来毫无活力的触肢立刻有了点反应，况且领袖本来就在触肢的包裹之中，所以它们甚至用不着费什么力气。  
甜腻的香气……  
温暖的粘稠汁液开始滑进油箱……  
威震天的光学镜慢慢激活了，他花了好几秒才搞明白自己身处何处，当他失能已久的光学镜终于能够聚焦，他惊恐万分地发现领袖……  
“你是不是疯了？领袖模块呢？”威震天转过头四下寻找，这才发现那片他曾经无比憎恨的玩意正在黑暗舱室的一角，闪着晦暗不明的光晕。威震天用尽全力推着擎天柱还没有被包裹住的肩甲。“走！离开这里。现在还来得及！”  
领袖摇了摇头。  
“我记得……你曾经说过……你并不爱我，你只想让我完全属于你，现在……我就满足你。”领袖断断续续地说。  
“你用不着和我赌气，况且……你的牺牲根本毫无价值！就算我现在恢复了……你难道想让我继续猎食其他塞伯坦人？你想想声波和震荡波，谁还能保护他们？还有地球上的那些汽车人！”威震天绝望地大吼。但他同时也清醒地意识到，领袖的一部分已经被他消化掉了，否则他也不会有气力咒骂。  
“一切都会……好起来的。”领袖温柔地低声说。“也许……你还能……吻我一下，趁我还能感觉到……自己的嘴唇。”


	7. 重生

威震天情绪爆发的瞬间，声波觉得自己的情绪波动接收器像被狠狠打了一拳似的。他知道这种异常不可能来自震荡波，因为属于震荡波的情绪一直非常平稳，他甚至可以以此来校对自己的感官。当然，也不可能来自领袖，虽然属于领袖的情绪最近开始变得波动剧烈，但总的说还算温和，不至于伤到他的接收器。  
“威震天？”  
声波一下子站起来，冲向监控，之前为了尊重首领的隐私他一直没有激活密封舱的监控图像，而现在，他不得不激活了实验室的红色警备状态，启用所有加强力场。  
“擎天柱领袖的火种信号消失了。”震荡波说，他明黄色的单眼频闪了几下，“也许领袖模块的抑制作用失效了。”  
“不。”声波摇了摇头。从监控画面里，他看到威震天坐在舱室的中央，发出绝望的吼声，那甚至都不像是塞伯坦人的发声管能够发出的声音。领袖模块依然完好无缺地躺在不远处暗色的地板上。  
“不合逻辑。”震荡波看着监控说。  
声波的沉默了，过了一会儿，才低声说：“如果……防御力场也挡不住首领，我会带你飞离这里，也许会有生还的机会——我想威震天这个状态并不能变形。”  
“不合逻辑，震荡波超出声波变形形态最大承载负重。”震荡波回答。  
“我会尽我所能。”声波回答。  
“实验室防备体系是以军团级别的攻击能量为基准的。我不认为……”  
“这是备用计划。”声波打断震荡波的话头，准备继续争辩，但下一秒，震荡波的黄色光学镜就惊讶得睁成了正圆形。  
监控中的威震天光学镜亮得发白，机体和触肢上遍布深紫色的纹路，那些纹路在以一种诡异的节奏频闪着。他紧紧抱着一颗红蓝相间的椭球体，开始缓慢地向前移动，密码舱门形同虚设一般，在威震天触到的瞬间就自行打开了。  
“这……这不合逻辑。”  
震荡波有生以来第一次感到了恐惧，他意识到一种超出他惯常思维的诡异范式正在生长，更让他觉得绝望的是，也许这种范式一直就在他的身边，他就身处其中，却丝毫没有发现端倪。威震天继续前进，柔软有力的深紫色触肢以一种混乱的模式向前移动，他所到之处，所有防卫设施瞬间失灵，——不，应该是臣服了，因为它们运行得非常顺畅，只是从这一刻起，威震天的意志就是它们运行的规则。  
“我们必须现在走。”声波突然用那两条辅助管线缠住震荡波，“他离我们还有一段距离，还有机会。”  
“不！”震荡波大喊着挣脱。“我不能错过这个，这是……真理！这是塞伯坦人的完美形态，如果我离开，我永远也没有机会知道这是为什么了！”他指了指堆放在实验室角落的那些椭圆体，那些装载着火种的金属球正在有节奏地闪着越来越强烈的光芒——那是和威震天机体上深紫纹路同样的节奏  
“他会吃掉你，到时候你什么都做不了了！”声波的音调第一次变得激动起来。  
“你走吧。”震荡波挥了挥手，“我是个科学家，如果说我的存在有一个唯一的目的，那就是此刻。”震荡波拿起一台最精密的能量分析仪，冲了出去。  
声波也跟着冲了出去，他甚至没有多想，就跟上了震荡波的步伐。  
事实证明，震荡波的判断没错，威震天并不是为了进食而突然暴起，他沿着一条明显的直线前进，而直线的另一端，是赛博坦枯寂已久的火种井。威震天移动的速度越来越快，甚至无法想象那样柔软的触肢可以允许他达到飞行单位的上限速度。  
——“不是他在走向火种井，是赛博坦在奔向他。”  
震荡波说，他检测到赛博坦地表强烈的电流波动——赛博坦为威震天创造了一条真空电磁通道。“不敢相信。”震荡波一边记录数据，一边发出生命中第一次富有感情的惊叹。  
声波变形为飞行单位形态，在威震天上空巡航，为震荡波记录威震天的行程，很快，他就看不清威震天了，火种井上空电闪雷鸣，威震天就那样直接进入了雷暴区。  
“威震天呢？”震荡波在通讯里问。  
“火种井区域。我看不清……”  
突然，在这个瞬间，闪电停下了，一切声音都消失了，赛博坦突然变得空旷而寂静，声波能听到自己引擎发出的轰鸣是如此巨大而吵闹。下一秒，他的光学镜内屏一片漆黑。  
他失去了意识。

***

救护车没想到自己会在红蜘蛛身边醒来，还有一屋子虎子杂兵，仔细看看，毒蜘蛛居然也在其中。他伸出自己的手看了看。  
“不会吧，威震天真的把我恢复了？渣的，霸天虎黑科技这么厉害的嘛？”救护车自言自语。  
“没想到汽车人也能上火种后世。”红蜘蛛不屑的尖声抱怨传了过来。  
“火种后世？”救护车问。“什么玩意儿？”  
“不然呢？我们都下线了好吧。被老桶头给吃了——说起来真够恶芯的，我现在还觉得机体黏糊糊的。谁能想到他嗑黑暗能量之后变成那样了呢？”  
“没有什么火种后世，傻帽儿，我们被恢复了。这儿……”救护车四处环顾了一圈，“应该是霸天虎实验室。”  
红蜘蛛这才仔细看了看四周，“我认出来了，这是震荡波的实验室！所以……等等，如果是老桶，咳，我是说威震天首领的丰功伟绩，他凭什么把你也复原了？你又不是霸天虎。”  
“你去当面问他啊。”  
毒蜘蛛就在这时加入了口水战，实验室顿时变得一团乱。而几万赛码之外，震荡波已经上线了，他立刻奔跑到火种井旁边，往下张望，同时测量能量数据。火种井内部是一片活跃的荧蓝色，能量很高。  
“火种井被激活了。”声波在震荡波身边变形、降落。他本以为自己从高空坠落会摔故障，结果却连点装甲凹陷都没有。“是……首领重启了赛博坦？”  
“应该是这样。”震荡波点了点头，“我想我还需要很久才能研究明白这一切。”  
“我下去看看，也许能找到点线索。”  
“以刚才的能量强度，应该没有塞伯坦人能够生还，不过……一切皆有可能。”震荡波低声说。“去吧。注意安全。”  
“注意……安全？”声波惊讶地看着震荡波，“我吗？”  
“抱歉，是我的指针不够准确。声波：注意安全。”震荡波回答。“火种井可能还有能量余波。”  
声波没想到自己还能有得到回应的这一天，毕竟感情投射的对象是震荡波基本就已经宣告结束了，事实上感情和震荡波放在同一个句子都不怎么对劲。声波一时间又惊喜又恐惧，到底是奇迹出现了还是震荡波出了故障还有待证实。但此时，寻找威震天的事情最为紧要，他立刻变形，飞入了火种井。  
半个赛时之后，声波带着一个机子回来了，但那并不是威震天。

***

“滚出实验室，红蜘蛛。”救护车没好气地看着从门缝溜进来的飞行单位。  
“这是我们霸天虎的实验室，要滚也是你滚锈轮子。”红蜘蛛回答，他凑过去，跟声波打了个招呼。  
声波知道红蜘蛛在打什么算盘：既然现在赛博坦已经重启了，这意味着流浪在宇宙间的塞伯坦人可以回家了，所以，不如趁现在霸天虎的数量占优，先把统治地位确定下来再说。  
“首领已经，我是说他这次是真的下线了，我们要早做打算。”红蜘蛛小声在声波头雕旁边说。  
“威震天没有下线。”一个平静的声音从实验室的角落传了过来，红蜘蛛被吓了一跳。  
“擎天柱？连你也被……”红蜘蛛向前走了两步，试着看清暗影下的那个活物是不是真的领袖，而随着他继续接近角落，他很快就陷入了更深刻的恐惧，因为那个角落不仅仅有擎天柱（他看起来和以前不大一样了，应该也被这次的重启加强了）还有……  
“威震天首领？”  
红蜘蛛顿时后退了两步，散热扇惊得倒转——但那并不是威震天，或者说，那只是威震天机体的上半部分，显而易见，那副机体已经没有任何磁场波动或者热辐射了，红蜘蛛不是医疗单位，但他也能够看出那具躯壳的核心已经熄灭了。而擎天柱依然抱着那具残躯，光学镜里满溢着柔情。  
“他只是暂时故障了，会醒过来的，救护车正在医治他。”领袖低声说。“他只是累坏了。”  
红蜘蛛转过头雕，看着救护车。“这是……真的吗？”  
“当然。”救护车耸耸肩甲，“威震天故障得比较严重。”  
“但我怎么觉得他已经挂掉了？”  
“不，他没有。”领袖说，他立刻做出一副阻止红蜘蛛走近威震天的防御姿势。  
红蜘蛛一脸惊惧地走出实验室，他觉得自己重启之后一切都扭曲起来了：威震天的残躯被妥善保存，当做还上线的机子一样对待、失去理智的擎天柱、睁着光学镜说瞎话的救护车，还有默契配合的声波和震荡波之间氛围也很诡异。——这真的不是火种后世？  
救护车追出来，在走廊，他拦住红蜘蛛。  
“威震天……的确是下线了，声波在火种井边沿找到了擎天柱和威震天的遗体，但是……如你所见，擎天柱还需要时间接受这个事实。”  
“不是吧，领袖可不是这种机子，我和他打了900万年不相伯仲，你现在跟我说他是个玻璃芯是不是太荒谬了？你们是不是在打什么算盘？假装威震天没死然后借他的手控制霸天虎？”红蜘蛛反问。  
“渣的，我倒真希望领袖还能有这样的政治手腕，但他现在根本就不在乎这些，只想让威震天‘醒过来’。他告诉我他还能感觉到威震天的火种在跳动，听到威震天和他对话。我只能顺着他来，然后慢慢治他。”  
“所以赛博坦现在是无政府状态吗？还是说我们应该推举一个有能力的上——既然领袖处于故障状态？”红蜘蛛用手指了指自己。  
“就这几十个机子还要政府？”救护车扶额，“前几天毒蜘蛛开着飞船跑了也是你运作的？”  
“我用不上她。”红蜘蛛摆了摆手，“况且现在我有整套班子：科学官和情报官，如果算上你，医官也有了。我兼任军事指挥官。”  
“然后呢？”  
“当然是起草一个协议，我们不能互相攻击，不能偷窃别人的能量……细节我会推敲的。”  
“行吧，只要能让我安芯给擎天柱修理故障。”救护车挥挥手。“就你吧。”  
“你不会后悔的。”红蜘蛛说，“多年之后，历史会证明你做了无比正确的……”  
“趁我还没后悔，赶紧走好吧。”救护车打断红蜘蛛的演讲，转身回到实验室，他实在对擎天柱放不下芯。  
“呃……擎天柱，到治疗时间了。”回到舱室之后，救护车招呼擎天柱。  
医官示意领袖把威震天的机体放在实验台上，而领袖也立马照做了。他把威震天的机体抱起来，小声嘀咕着要治疗了，我就在这里陪着你之类的低语，然后小心翼翼地把银白色的机体放在上面，随后，他用手掌摸了摸试验台的金属台面，小声说着这太凉了些。事实上这具机体和台面并没有什么温度差。  
这次重启之后，擎天柱的机体被加强了不少，显然领袖模块对他依然寄予厚望，没想到他的精神会突然就这样垮掉了。不过，这也许也是好事，因为领袖现在真的很快乐，几乎像个正在度蜜月的机子似的。救护车很多次看到他在威震天头雕旁边低声呢喃着什么，然后微笑。老医官觉得自己已经很久没有见过那种微笑出现在领袖面甲上了。  
救护车调了一罐防锈涂剂给威震天的机体，希望这个“念想”能够腐朽得慢一些，起码在擎天柱接受事实之前都完好无损。  
“给他上镀层吗？”擎天柱笑了起来，“让我来吧。让我帮他他会感觉好些。——他不希望别人觉得他不够强大。”  
“当然。”救护车把罐子和刷子递给领袖，而后，领袖就开始细致地给威震天的银白色机体涂上无色的防锈涂层。  
“为什么要让我停下呢？你现在又不大方便自己涂。”领袖自言自语。“你想太多了。我很喜欢照料你，我不想去做别的‘重要的’事，没有什么比你更重要了。”  
救护车看了老朋友一眼，而后默默地走到一边去叹息。  
有时候，救护车会觉得现在这个组合非常奇妙。  
此刻，他和震荡波、声波围坐在一张餐桌上共享能量，当然，还有领袖和“威震天”。  
震荡波，自然，救护车在战前就认识他了，那时候震荡波算是科学界的新秀，观点非常激进且自成一派，他认为赛博坦星球本身是一个智能系统，因而被其他科学同仁嘲笑。科学单位的情绪模块一般处于高度抑制的状态，除了医疗单位，因为医疗单位需要一定的共情，而震荡波，则被认为完全没有这个部件。救护车曾经在会议中听过震荡波的发言，他觉得那些观点非常值得探索，而关于震荡波的情绪问题，救护车则并不认同主流，他觉得震荡波有情绪，特别是当他的论点被嘲笑和否定的时候。后来，震荡波加入了霸天虎，做的第一件事就是把他曾经工作过的智慧之城水晶城炸了个粉碎，救护车虽然无法接受，但在某种程度上能够理解。  
对于领袖的行为，震荡波没有提出什么异议，甚至偶尔甚至会向威震天的遗体汇报几句实验进展。但他很明确地对救护车表示过他知道威震天已经不存在于这具机体，这具躯壳只不过是一种纪念。让救护车松了口气。  
而声波，甚至对领袖的行为表示了欣赏。救护车本来以为声波会愤怒地要求领袖让威震天入土为安，不要再折腾遗体了（救护车甚至已经做好了打一架的准备），但声波却默许了一切，在领袖询问“威震天的磁场为什么这么微弱的”的时候还解释是因为威震天需要休息。  
总之大家配合得很好，或者说，他们都希望威震天还活着，这只是合情合理的举动。所以，对于领袖把威震天的遗体安置在餐桌旁的一把金属椅子上，和大家一起聚餐的行为，也表现得很自然。  
“吃一点能量？最近提炼的能量品质很好的。不？——多少吃一点？——好吧。”领袖把举在威震天摄食口旁边的能量液放下了，然后无助地看向救护车的方向。  
“他现在还不能吃能量，黑暗能量的影响还没有彻底消退。”救护车回答。  
“这种能量形式不是她需要的。”震荡波接着说。  
“我只是怕威震天的能量供给不足。”领袖轻声说，他转过头，看着威震天黯淡无光的光学镜，用手指轻轻抹去上面的一层灰尘。“我知道他最不喜欢空着油箱的感觉。”  
“也许明天威震天就会醒过来了。”救护车说。  
“是的，我不该担芯太过。威震天也这么说过。——我不该想太多。”领袖回答。他吃下被救护车加了镇定剂和适量神经营养剂的能量块，很快就陷入了半迷糊的状态。  
“威震天很累了，带他去休息吧，老朋友。他需要休息了。”救护车小声提醒。  
领袖立刻从那种混沌的状态清醒过来了，他扭过头雕看了看威震天。“是我疏忽了。”他点点头，和其他机子告别，然后从腋下抱起威震天只有上半身的机体，走向他们休息的舱室。就像之前那样。  
半夜，突然的剧烈震动惊醒了救护车。  
他的第一反应是被袭击了，但很快，他意识到并没有出现交火的动静，是沉默的大地在颤动。  
“地震？——地震！”  
救护车立刻跳起来通知其他金刚，安排他们从逃生通道跑出实验室，地震的增幅越来越大，他们几乎刚刚跑出实验室，实验室的一部分就垮塌了。  
“赛博坦还在自我调适。”震荡波对救护车解释道。  
“我得说，你们霸天虎的建筑质量有点问题。”救护车低声抱怨。“等等……擎天柱呢？”救护车四下张望，同时让受伤的机子们集中到他这里来进行维修。救护车第一个通知的就是领袖，按理来说领袖有充足的时间跑出来，怎么可能被困在废墟里了呢？救护车继续寻找，却始终没有发现那个红蓝相间的身影。  
“他没有跑，连门都没出。”声波走过来，对救护车说，“我查了联网监控。”  
“什么？”  
救护车愤怒地大吼一声，跌跌撞撞地跑到擎天柱居住的舱室上方。这儿的厚重合金舱板碎成了几片，救护车和震荡波废了好大的力气才把那些金属拖走。而领袖，就躺在地板上，蜷着机体，把威震天的机体紧紧抱在怀里。机体已经被砸烂了一半。救护车冲过去测量他的生命体征，发现他的火种依然在跳动，这才松了口气。  
在这一刻，救护车突然意识到，其实领袖一直知道，他什么都知道。

***

从地球赶来的方舟号停泊在刚刚维修好的霸天虎中心实验室（现被称为中心实验室）旁边。  
兴高采烈地从飞船上蹦下来的大黄蜂一眼就看到了橙白配色的医疗单位，他已经得知了老救“死而复生”的好消息，所以看到救护车并不十分惊讶，只是冲上去用力抱了抱救护车，发出哔—哔-的欢快电子音。  
——老救！你变……高了？而且腰甲变细了，这是……虎子的审美吗？大黄蜂在汽车人通讯频道里问。  
这么久以来，救护车甚至没空分出一点儿芯去关注自己，所以也没有注意到机体的变化，当他意识到自己的机型的确不同了的时候，他做了那个招牌式的，象征无奈的耸肩甲动作。“小蜂，事情很复杂，我得慢慢和你说。”  
大黄蜂眨了几下光学镜，然后点了点头。  
——大哥呢？他怎么没来？很忙？  
“他……受伤了。”救护车长叹了一口气，“在医疗舱里。”  
——虎子？  
大黄蜂看了看从身边路过毫无戒备的虎子杂兵，不大确定地问救护车。毕竟救护车喊他们来的时候说的是重建家园而不是打仗。  
“不，霸天虎们都很友好，起码现在如此，我得说红蜘蛛在统筹调度上还是有一套的。是……地震。”  
大黄蜂发出了两声费解的电子音。  
“是的，赛博坦也有地震，震荡波说是因为调试期。”  
——谁的调试期？大黄蜂问。  
“赛博坦的，这个……也说来话长，总之，情况就是这样，把他们叫下来吧。”  
大黄蜂点点头，然后通知其他汽车人：情况已查明，可以下船。  
之后，隔板加入了建筑分队，而阿尔茜和大黄蜂则组成了巡逻队，不过现在的赛博坦实在太过空旷和太平了，根本没有警戒的必要，所以他们的职责也主要是给其他机子送能量块和工具，偶尔去实验室帮帮忙。  
擎天柱在早些时候已经苏醒了，只是还没有开口说话，光学镜直直的盯着天花板。  
——大哥怎么这样啊？  
大黄蜂站在救护车身边问。  
——是不是砸到头雕了？  
“他的脑模块没问题，是这里出了问题。”救护车点一点自己的胸甲中央。  
——胸甲？  
大黄蜂凑过去看了看大哥的车窗，好像没什么大问题。  
“是火种！”救护车扶额。  
大黄蜂歪着头雕，一副理解不能的模样。救护车叹了口气，看了看不远处被合金板砸得面目全非的威震天遗体。他无法想象，他所认识的擎天柱会在某一刻做出：就这样吧，我和你一起去死，什么都不用理会了的决定。救护车知道擎天柱此刻已经足够清醒，——他的脑电波活动非常频繁。但他就是不想和这个世界交互。  
——我能抱抱大哥吗？  
大黄蜂在通讯里问救护车。  
“当然，去吧，他的外伤已经好得差不多了。”  
大黄蜂走到医疗充电板旁边，看了看，然后俯下身小芯翼翼地给了擎天柱一个拥抱。  
几秒之后，擎天柱的光学镜响起了调焦的细微咔哒声，终于，他的视线聚焦在大黄蜂面甲上。  
“大黄蜂？”  
大黄蜂立刻快速点头，发出激动的电子音，同时用力挥动臂甲招呼救护车过来看。  
“我还……在线。领袖模块也在线。”  
擎天柱把手放在胸甲上，他能感受到领袖模块传来的信息流，那块金属似乎在责备他之前的自毁行动，责备他没有及时逃生。擎天柱记得之前明明把领袖模块卸载了，不知道为什么自己醒来的时候依然带着它，而且，他和领袖模块之间的链接似乎更强了，过去领袖模块只会为他提供战略信息，而现在，领袖模块似乎还会传递某种情绪，至于领袖模块原本强加在领袖本体上的情绪抑制作用，也已经全然消失了。救护车做了检查，发现领袖模块并没有和擎天柱胸甲里的专用链接接口相连，只是被凹槽固定在那里，像一片多余的外甲，至于信息流是怎么传输的，救护车一时也搞不明白。  
“我没事的，大黄蜂。”擎天柱撑着自己坐起来，“其他队员呢？”  
“他们已经在这里有段时间了，在参加建设。”救护车说，“现在管事儿的是红蜘蛛。”  
擎天柱点了点头，而后，他的光学镜慢慢转向了角落的威震天遗骸，只看了一眼，就立刻移开了光学镜。  
“为什么……所有机子都回来，唯独他没有？”擎天柱低声说着，似乎在问自己，又或者只是在陈述一个无法改变的事实。擎天柱摇了摇头雕，而后看向救护车。  
“我知道你一直在担心我，阿救，这段时间，感谢你对我的照顾。我明白自己有必须担起的责任，但是……在此之前，我要把威震天妥善安置。”  
“当然，只要你愿意……”救护车没有说出活下去这几个字，但擎天柱已经明白了他的意思，擎天柱把手放在救护车肩甲上，温暖的力道透过肩甲渗透到神经网络。  
“我只是需要两天时间，送威震天去……安葬，而后就回来。”擎天柱郑重的说。  
救护车点头，擎天柱又嘱咐了大黄蜂几句，然后把威震天的机体抱进自己的拖车车厢里，用安全带系好。  
——大哥看起来不错，我是说，他的新机体好棒啊。  
大黄蜂在频道里发讯息。  
他们送领袖到实验室外的大路上，救护车挥手跟领袖道别。  
“我想，他真的……回来了。”救护车低声说。

***

虽然霸天虎中心实验室就建在矿区之上，但那些复杂矿洞的开口依然在过去威震天带他去过的那个老旧的矿车入口。赛博坦已经更新了道路系统，所以前往矿洞入口的路程缩短了一大半。擎天柱凭记忆找到矿车的控制设备，他有些惊讶赛博坦的这次更新居然没有改变这里一丝一毫。  
擎天柱启动矿车，然后抱着威震天的半个机体坐进去，这个地方很隐秘，所以无论是朋友或者敌人都不会来打扰威震天了。矿车慢慢驶入黑暗的矿洞，在忽明忽暗的灯光中，擎天柱紧紧抱着冰凉扭曲的机体，任由自己的清洗液顺着面甲淌下去。  
矿车嗡嗡的运行声掩盖了他隐忍的痛哭，他希望威震天能够看到这一切，看到赛博坦重启，看到火种井恢复生机。他不明白为什么自己是被留下的那一个，如果是他下线，而威震天活了下来，也许对方的痛苦会少得多。  
那块晶莹的矿石依然存在着，在七扭八拐的矿洞深处，散发着淡淡的荧蓝色，领袖把威震天从矿车里抱出来，靠在那块能量矿石旁边。  
“也许你会想回到这里……我……我知道你不喜欢矿井下面，但把你放在外面太危险了，我只是……不希望有塞伯坦人来打扰你的清净。”领袖靠着威震天的机体坐了下来，“不，也许……也许我只是占有欲作祟，希望从此以后只有我知道你在哪里。”领袖长叹了一声。“我花了很多赛年来接受你并不爱我的事实——当然，我并不怪你，现在，又要花多久来接受你离开的事实？我不知道，也许我永远也无法接受吧。但要是让我选择，我依然会选择去联系你，会来这里见你……”  
说着说着，领袖觉得脑模块变得昏沉起来，也许是这里许久未曾流通过的停滞空气，或者是因为他的神经系统早已经太过疲倦了，他慢慢陷入了充电状态。在梦境中，他被拥抱着，就像过去那样，宽大而温暖的银色机子紧紧抱着他，亲吻着他敏感的音频接收器，跟他说分别后的所见所闻，告诉他思念和欲望是如何炽烈。他们并肩坐在一起，看崭新的赛博坦，主恒星即将升起，一丝暖色从地平线倾泻到乌青色大地上，照亮沉默的钢铁山丘，把它们染成暖色。清晨的清冷很快褪去了，矿区的气温开始平缓上升，清风吹动薄雾，空旷的合金大地发出低沉的鸣响——那是赛博坦在努力运转的声音。  
“连火种都融合了，就不用再讨论是不是爱了吧，一个词汇的定义，相比我们之间拥有的而言未免太过肤浅和轻薄了，我的领袖。”  
领袖费解地看着对方模糊的影像，他立刻伸手去摸，却什么都没有触到。  
——领袖猛然惊醒了，主恒星的光芒照在他红蓝相间的机体上，漫出一层淡紫色的光雾。他惊恐地发现自己躺在地面上，而不是矿洞深处。他思考了一会儿，又看了看四周，自己的拖车还好好地停在那里，而威震天的机体已经不见了。他怀疑自己失去了一段记忆——也许他实在不愿意和威震天道别，所以为自己替换了一段美好的幻觉。  
“我会再来看你的。”领袖小声说。  
他摸了摸自己的胸甲，感受到一股温暖的爱意在火种中熊熊燃烧。

——END


End file.
